All Souls Night
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: A/U Swan Queen Fairytale Land: All Souls Night was a night of magic, when the veils between worlds were their thinnest. It was a time of magic and fertility and all things unusual. Princess Emma meets a strange woman around the fires and finds herself ensnared in a lustful trap she's not sure she wants to escape with a beauty whose face she has never seen.
1. All Souls Night

**All Souls Night**

**By: IsabellaHeat  
**

**Author's Notes: I HIGHLY recommend listening to Loreena McKennitt's All Souls Night and her live version of Huron Beltane Fire Dance to get an idea of what inspired the fic as well as what the drums/music they are dancing to sounds like. It makes a huge difference! I promise! This may be turned into a bigger fic depending on responses and if you guys want it to. Let me know what you think yes? I always appreciate it and it makes my day just a little bit brighter! Thanks!  
**

The bonfires were lit, burning brightly against the black back drop of the night. Stars twinkled merrily over head as Princess Emma White Swan made her way towards the hills. Her parents were finally allowing the young princess to enjoy her first All Souls Night without hovering over her or sending the guards with her. They knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself and with the disappearance of the Evil Queen there was really no great evil for them to worry about anymore. Still the princess had tucked her dagger into her boot and kept her sword belted to her side. Tonight her parents had allowed her to do as she chose and chose she had. Wearing leather pants and a tunic like a man she was more than happy to enjoy All Souls the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Dancing, drinking and listening to the pulsing drums as the night grew darker and the moon overhead grew brighter.

She paused, her hand self-consciously touching the feather mask around her eyes. It was another reason her parents had agreed to let her go out without an escort. They would retire to the palace once they had blessed the festivities like usual. While they allowed the fertility rites to be celebrated they were never ones to participate themselves. At eighteen, the princess was more than ready to enjoy the revelry for herself and after months of begging her parents had finally agreed to allow it. Her eyes lit on a large fire and the half dressed women shaking and writhing their bodies around it. The drums beat steady as the fires crackled happily loud and noisy. Each of the women wore a mask similar to Emma's which made her smile and pause as she saw them drop to their knees and shake their chests their stomachs moving in and out with each breath and release in steady tandem with the drums.

She looked up as the curved horn blew signaling the release of the men to hunt the King Stag. She smiled as she watched the "Queen", a beautiful girl chosen from the village, waiting patiently by the may pole to be given to the winner of the men who would be her "King" until Samhain where he would "die" and be brought back to life by the "Queen's tears". She smiled watching as the girl began to weave her way through the fires stopping to bless them by removing a flower woven into her thick red hair and throwing it into the fire. She stepped back giving the Queen room to move as the dancers continued to writhe on the ground adding their chants to the Queen's blessing.

The revelry continued as she was handed a cup of wine and brought into the dancing by a strong man without a shirt. His mask resembled an eagle. His arms cupped her waist twisting her around and around in the motions the female dancers had taken on now as they selected their own partners from the crowd and encouraged them to dance. Emma twisted and moved her body properly watching the other dancers to make sure she was doing it right. She felt a bit awkward the motions were rather sexual and certainly different than those seen at court but she was starting to feel a bit more comfortable when she happened to glance across the fire. At first glance she wasn't sure what had caught her eye until movements and then brown eyes hidden behind a feathered peacock mask met hers. She gasped pushing back against her partner as she stumbled a bit but his strong arms held her up.

The woman twisted in her own partner's arms and dropped to her knees tossing her head back. Her jet black hair danced dangerously close to the licking flames but somehow she never got burned. Her partner dropped beside her pulling her to him as he made a motion to kiss along her neck. Tilting her head back brown eyes met jade green not breaking contact for a moment. The woman rose ever so gracefully to her feet pulling away from her dancing partner. She gave a smile, her white teeth flashing in the night before she turned. Glancing back over her shoulder she darted away from the fire heading down the hills and towards the woods. She paused a few times looking back as Emma started to follow her and with another flash of her pearly smile she was off in the trees.

Emma paused at the tree line looking around for the dark haired beauty. A part of her contemplated whether or not this was a good idea. She knew of plenty of creatures that could assume human form on All Souls Night. It was after all the most magical night of the year at least that's what the priests that tried to forbid them from lighting the fires claimed anyways. But the fires and All Souls itself was a tradition that was so strongly rooted in their communities that everyone ignored it in favor of the blessings they believed the fires and the celebration provided. Magic wasn't necessarily feared, it was those that wielded it that left something to be frightened of.

The last known magical threat being the Evil Queen that had disappeared when Emma was just a child and Rumple…well everyone knew that he was locked up in the abandoned dwarf mines. Now a days things were peaceful and magic was used only for good. Emma looked back up at the fires and then back into the trees.

The woman peered out at from around a large tree, her smile flashing again playfully calling out without a word for the blonde princess to join her. Decision made the blonde began to walk towards the tree that was being used as a hiding spot. The woman gave her another devilish little smirk and away she went in a flash of her deep burgundy skirts which were washed out a bit by the moonlight that beat down on them. Running through the trees chasing her quarry left the princess breathless and not necessarily in a bad way; every time she'd pause the beauty in the feathered mask would stop as well peering out at her from behind a tree; her soft hand caressing the bark as she waited for Emma to catch her breath and continue their chase.

Finally they came to a very large tree in the center of the other trees. It stood off by itself; its roots were thick taking over the surrounding area without leaving any room for trees growing around it. Emma paused as she looked up at its thick leaves and branches. Here the noises from the festivities could barely be heard but the driving pounding beat of the drums was still quite clear. She glanced away for a moment and then heard a soft sound. Peering around the thick trunk with her small hand resting on the tree branch the woman waited for her to make her move. Her mask was still firmly in place and her dark hair spilled around her shoulders settling around her in loose waves as she watched Emma's every move.

The blonde slowly moved towards her and crimson lips tilted up in a bright smile before the woman slid around to the other side of the tree. They peered at one another as Emma made a move to the left side planning to go to her the woman moved. They made these movements a few more times before Emma caught on and faked her move to the right. She hid behind the tree and when the woman moved she grasped her small waist feeling her corset underneath the silk fabric of her simple burgundy gown.

"Got you," Emma murmured in her ear as she held her against her back.

The woman twisted in her arms and the princess slowly loosened her grip to allow the movement but instead of moving away the woman moved closer. Small slender arms went around her neck pulling her into the smaller woman. It was only then that she realized she was slightly taller than the woman despite the fact that she was standing on one of the tree's large roots. She wondered briefly if the woman was part fae but that thought quickly left her mind when warm ruby colored lips met hers.

Emma felt like fireworks were going off in her brain at that first electrifying touch. The woman's slender hands tangled in her hair holding her into the kiss not that the princess was trying to fight to get away or anything. After all, a kiss like this happened only once in a lifetime or so she'd been told. She could remember her mother's voice when she was young telling her softly what her first kiss with her husband had been like. How she'd seen sparks and everything seemed just that much brighter. Was this what this was? Was this woman dare she say it her true love?

The woman pulled away from her looking at her through the almond shaped holes of her peacock mask. The princess' hand slid up grasping the edge of the mask ready to remove it so she could see the beauty she was sure was underneath when a soft touch to her wrist stilled her movement. Her hand was pushed away with the shake of the woman's hand and she felt her long dark hair tickling over her hand. She nodded in understanding realizing silently what the woman was asking for. It was she that brought her back into another heart wrenching kiss. As tongues began a duel for dominance clothes became an obstacle in their way to get even closer.

Emma practically ripped the dress over the woman's head even as small hands clawed to remove her tunic. She sighed when her heated skin was finally exposed but frowned when she realized the other woman still had her corset on. She reached for the ties thinking about just ripping them when small hands stopped her. The woman tenderly pushed her down so that she was sitting on the large root and then moved to straddle her lap. The princess' hands came up holding onto her hips as the woman reached behind her and slowly unlaced the corset. Emma felt like a kid at Yule all over again waiting to see what sort of present lay underneath the wrappings just ready for her. The simple black corset loosened before finally falling away as the strings were loosened enough. It caught around her hips but exposed her breasts to Emma's hungry view.

All around them she could still hear the steady beat of the drums and knew that sometimes magic didn't need to be wielded it just existed. Like it did in this moment; she pulled the woman towards her sealing their lips together once again. It was quick to turn as passionate as their other kisses had been as hands began to wander over warm bare flesh. The princess despite her lack of knowledge slid her hands to the small mounds of flesh resting on the dark haired beauty's chest. The woman sighed sweetly into their kiss as Emma squeezed her breasts, massaging the mounds in her calloused hands.

The blonde's lips trailed down nipping and sucking the woman's neck as her hands continued to knead her small breasts. She could feel the pebbles of her nipples against her palms as she squeezed and stroked. The woman broke her silence then moaning pleasure as Emma's hands moved to her waist and her warm lips trailed over her collar bones. She licked a line back up her fragrant skin tasting her spicy skin. There was a hint of apples and smoke from the fires as well as some sort of unique hint of lavender and something earthy. She liked it she decided as she nipped at the long column of warm tan flesh. The woman cried out again pushing her breasts against Emma's hands again as she slipped them from her waist.

Emma's lips trailed lower causing the woman to arch her back allowing the tender touches to her honeyed skin. Emma paused at her nipples studying them for a moment before making a decision. Tenderly she nipped one with her teeth before sucking it between her lips closing her eyes as she listened to the woman's guttural moans. She felt her hips moving over hers and smiled softly around the hard little pebble of flesh in her mouth. Emma's hand slid down feeling her wetness through her undergarments. She moaned happily pleased to find the woman's excitement matched her own. Slowly she pulled away and gently pushed her off her lap. She stood up and removed her leather pants leaving her high boots on though. The masked woman remained where Emma had placed her waiting almost predatory in her kneeling position.

She waited until Emma had them off to pounce sending the blonde back onto the thick roots with a thud and an oomph. Luscious red lips sealed to hers as the princess panted trying to catch her breath back from the fall but the dark beauty didn't seem content to let her do that. She gasped against her lips feeling her tongue sliding inside her mouth. Her eyes fell closed as she got lost in the kiss, the need to breathe taking a backseat to other sensations. The woman's hands were everywhere, caressing, kneading, fondling. The kiss broke as the woman's lips trailed down her neck nipping and biting the same way Emma had as the drum beat took on a low driving beat. The heady smell of the burning fires and the moving leaves in the trees reached them as the wind picked up ever so slightly.

What was left of what little clothes they were wearing disappeared as they pressed their hungry bodies together. Emma gasped as she heard the woman above her give a soft moan. The sensation of becoming so sensitive to touch raced through them both as their bodies writhed together. They rolled through the leaves and roots of the large tree ignoring the way the leaves stuck in their hair. The heavy beat of the drums seem to only spur them on further and further until they both screamed at the exact same time. Collapsing against each other softly glowing jade eyes met warm honey brown giving her a tired smile. The woman returned it. Emma's hand slid up as she tried yet again to remove the mask only to have her hand pushed away with a small shake of the beauty's head.

"I want to see you." The princess murmured to which the brunette gave a tired smile and another shake of her head. "Why not?" She asked.

The woman lifted her hand to her mouth pressing a finger against it in a quiet motion. The leaves rustled again and Emma sat up slightly. A large stag with beautiful full horns stood nearby watching them. Suddenly a thick bush rustled nearby and a small light brown doe came to stand at his side. The big brown eyes of both animals took in the naked couple as the humans eyes stared at them. Emma was simply enchanted. To see a stag and his mate on All Souls was a great boon; a symbol of luck and good tidings for the next year. She also knew the animals; a mated pair was considered a symbol of a lasting romance.

She slipped to her feet slowly making her way towards the two. They remained put watching her as she slowly approached with her hand held out to them. Suddenly the trees blew again and they spooked turning tail and running away, their white tails bobbing as they raced back the way they came. She turned back and gasped as she ran back towards the spot she'd been in just before. The beautiful woman was nowhere to be found nor was her forgotten clothes. Emma sighed looking around trying to figure out where she'd gone but it was no use. She slowly pulled back on her clothes when it caught her attention. Hanging from a low tree branch right in front of her, glimmering in the moonlight the beautiful feathered peacock mask hung blowing in the soft breeze of the night.


	2. Marrakesh Night Market

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 2 **

**Author's Notes: Wow. The response I got from the first part of this fic was incredible! Thank you so much! I certainly didn't expect it. AT ALL! So thanks to all you guys and your awesomeness I decided to continue this fic. I have an inkling it's going to be a roller coaster of a ride. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter which was again inspired by a song by Loreena McKennitt. Her music seems to be resonating well with this piece. If you'd like to hear the song it's called Marrakesh Night Market. I recommend it highly even though it's not necessary to listen to it as you read. Just for those that like some music to listen to as they read really.** **As always and please please drop me a review and let me know how I'm doing with this thing. It helps inspire me to keep working on it which likely wouldn't have happened at all but because of the responses I've given in and I'm going to continue it. So if you'd like to read more please let me know! ! ~ Bella**

The leaves were just beginning to turn. The fall colors were beautiful to anyone that cared to take notice. It was beginning to cool down as well and the trees would soon shed their leaves. Samhain was fast approaching. In just a few short weeks the fires would be lit again and the celebrations underway. Purification and renewal became the main focus of Samhain unlike All Souls which were the fertility rites. The people readied themselves for the coming of winter, the dark time of the year. Samhain was just as beautiful a festival as All Souls but not nearly as much fun as All Souls to the beautiful Princess.

She glanced out the window of her room. Today found her sitting in the large window seat, a place she often took up residence when she was trying to think. The grey stone wall was cool against her back as she rested her head back on it. Her father, the King was leading his soldiers in drills down in the courtyard. James was never one to get complacent and insisted despite the lack of threats that his men be trained and ready just in case. It was also why he'd been so adamant to let his daughter learn to defend herself despite her mother's protests.

Emma opened her eyes looking down at the beautiful feathered mask she held in her hand. It was the only thing she had left of the beauty she'd met that one night all those months ago. It really hadn't been that long only four moons but it was long enough. Soon Samhain would come and in the early spring her birthday followed by All Souls again. Her left hand ran across the deep blue and green feathers as her mind flashed her back to that night.

She could almost smell the scent of burning wood and sage. Could almost hear the steady beat of the drums as she danced around the large bonfire before her eyes had caught sight of the beauty. Dark eyes flashing, deep burgundy gown swirling around her ankles and her pearly white teeth flashing behind her rich red lips; she was a sight to behold even with the mask covering the top half of her face. Everything about her had drawn the blonde in like a pretty spider with an elaborate web and even now knowing she would likely never see her again she still wanted to be caught by her again. She sighed, her hands tightening marginally on the mask before she threw it across the room and slammed her head back against the wall.

"You'll give yourself a concussion that way Emma," Snow's soft voice echoed in the room as she closed the door behind her.

The blonde sighed looking over at her mother, "I'm just frustrated."

"I can see that." Snow moved forward, her dress whispering across the stones and thick carpets before she stopped. She looked down at her feet studying the beautiful mask before lifting it. "This is beautiful. Where ever did you get it?" She held it out in front of her admiring it before bringing it closer to her face likely to study the pretty interwoven gold flecks that made it seemingly come to life.

Emma's brow furrowed as she watched her mother's eyes gloss over and then look at her with a strange gleam to them. "Where did you get this Emma?" She repeated only her voice sounded a bit harder than it had before.

The princess cocked her head studying her mother's angry green eyes for a moment before speaking. "I found it on All Souls Night. It must've slipped off one of the revelers. I thought it was pretty so I picked it up and kept it." She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

Snow bit the inside of her lip studying her daughter who stared right back at her with raised blonde brows before nodding. "It's…nothing darling. Never mind," she held it out to her daughter to take as she moved closer.

Emma reached out taking it and setting it down beside her leg. She had told no one of her night with the masked woman in burgundy. She was after all a princess and princesses' remained virtuous and chaste until their wedding night. She sighed it was all a joke in her opinion. She had no desire to get married and become her mother. Although in her youth her mother had done some amazing things peace had made everyone a bit complacent. Well except for her Father. But her father was raised as a commoner and he like his daughter had a bit of wanderlust in him that made him restless when he was stuck indoors.

"Your father and I are worried about you Emma," Her mother's soft voice broke her silent reverie.

"What do you mean?" The blonde forced her thoughts back on the conversation as her petite mother moved her legs from the window seat and settled down herself. She gently pushed invisible wrinkles out of her white dress as she studied her daughter for a moment.

"You hardly sleep and eat. You are at the window day in and day out…why if I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love."

The princess' brow furrowed as she looked at her mother like she was crazy. "I'm not in love Mom."

"Then why the depressed act," Snow settled back looking out the window. Her face softened as she saw her still handsome husband leading his men in drills. He was a true King despite his so called inferior birth. He always made sure the Kingdom was cared for first and foremost.

Emma sighed knowing anything she said her mother would be able to see right through. "I'm just feeling a bit off center lately." She finally said lamely.

Her mother looked over at her. "Well I can understand that. You're not a child anymore, you're becoming an adult and that can have tremendous impact on your way of viewing things."

The blonde nodded sighing as she looked down at her folded hands. "I'm sorry if I've been worrying you and Dad."

"We just want what's best for you, you know that right?" Snow murmured.

"I know. I'm sorry Mom."

"No need to apologize." The petite brunette slid to her feet. "Your friends will be here tomorrow. Your father and I thought you might like to see them."

"Alexandra and Melody both?"

"Both. They want to see you and with the big market taking place Queen Ariel, Queen Cinderella, and myself thought you girls would enjoy it. There will be vendors from all over the Kingdom and even some from Agrabah."

Emma forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah that sounds great Mom."

* * *

"Ooo look at this!" Melody called holding up a beautifully carved silver necklace.

That girl likes shiny a little too much, Emma thought to herself. She was already uncomfortable enough as it was wearing a dress and walking around with the guards surrounding them. She sighed as she looked at Alexandra who gave her a small smile in return and walked over to try and pull Melody away from whatever she'd found that was shiny this time.

Emma sighed as she waited. People were bustling to and fro enjoying the large outdoor market and the traveling merchants that sold their wares. Guards pushed people away who were getting too close to the three princesses. She shifted glancing around before it caught her eye. A small alleyway ran between the stalls just to her right and the guards seemed occupied with trying to herd Alexandra and Melody towards her in order to keep them safe and together. She waited allowing a few people to pass her before slipping between the stalls. She knew it was dangerous but despite wearing a dress she'd slipped her dagger into her boot so she wasn't totally unarmed.

The market since it was the largest in the Kingdom was held in three separate parts of the city grounds. Each way was connected by certain walk-throughs but as was the case here they were also connected by alleyways. Crates and barrels clogged the little walkway as high buildings surrounded it.

She glanced around the opening before deciding to continue on. Here there were a variety of people milling about. Some of the aristocratic society and a lot of the commoners; everyone had come out in droves to look at the wares. She sighed as she began to finally relax. She loved her friends she did but neither of them understood what she was going through. Not that she'd bothered to tell them but none the less she felt that even if she had they still wouldn't understand.

She made herself walk glad to be free of the guards and her friends for a few moments. She knew it was bad; it was considered strange and unusual for a girl to become isolated but she couldn't help it. She had always found herself to be a bit odd compared to others. Her views and beliefs caused stir after stir when she bothered to open her mouth. She had finally stopped trying and after All Souls she'd given up on ever being what one would refer to as a "normal" princess.

Various people pushed past her, merchants called out their wares as she continued down the crowded cobbled street. Here a strange fruit called dates, pomegranates, and mangos. All the freshest money could buy and all coming from various lands across the seas or deserts; she smiled waving away an overzealous merchant in a strange white head piece he called a turban. She continued on weaving her way through people until something caught her eye. She stopped feeling someone hit her but she wasn't paying any attention. She moved towards the stall almost as if in a haze.

"Beautiful isn't it?" An elderly old crone spoke watching from beneath her beaded clothing and various scarves hanging from her body as Emma lifted a small silver hand mirror.

She studied the back of it finding a beautiful apple stood out in detailed relief hanging from a single vine that wrapped around the front of the mirror and held its glass surface to the thick silver. The vine curved around the handle with one solitary leaf hanging from the bottom.

Emma finally forced her eyes up meeting the face of the wrinkled old woman who was watching her with a strange gleam in her murky blue eyes. She was a gypsy that much was obvious from her clothing and her wrinkled face. Her big silver earring moved as she shifted towards her reaching out with a wrinkled hand to touch the mirror rather fondly.

"It's one of my favorite pieces." The crone added sounding a bit prideful.

"I can see why," Emma murmured, immediately taken with it. "How much?"

The old woman's milky eyes took her in studying her. The scrutiny went on for a few long moments making the princess shift in discomfort before she spoke.

"Five silvers."

Emma blinked cocking her head at the low price. "That's awfully low," She muttered.

The crone laughed, "For you I give special discount." She waved a finger at her.

"For me?"

The woman smiled her crooked pointed teeth standing out past her lined lips. "Very pretty girl; needs pretty things."

Emma's brow furrowed. From anyone else she would've been offended by such a remark but looking at the strange gypsy woman she couldn't find it in herself to be angry. She merely nodded and reached into her small bag that she'd draped over her shoulder in order to have something to carry her things in should she find something she liked. You never knew after all. She'd picked up her favorite dagger here on sale. It was a beautiful gold piece with royal blue enamel inlay. The blade curved upward towards the end. She had fallen in love with it immediately and been able to haggle the merchant selling it down on the price just because she could. There would be no haggling with this low price though and the hand mirror despite her lack of interest in such things was truly a beautiful piece.

She removed her coin bag and the necessary coin holding it out to the old woman. She snatched it with gnarled fingers and turned away leaving Emma with her purchase as she hobbled back to the back of her little stall.

Emma had just set the mirror back in her bag when she heard her name being called. Turning she came face to face with her two friends and their red faced escorts who pushed their way through the crowd to keep up with the two running princesses heading towards them. She'd have to tell her father that his men needed to be in better shape since they could barely run in their armor with their weapons on.

"Emma what did you wander off like that for?" Melody gasped as she grabbed her friend's arms. She hunched over slightly her black hair falling in her eyes before she stood up to her full height.

"I was just exploring the market and I…" She turned back blinking dumbly at the now empty stall that hadn't been empty just a few short moments ago.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked as she noticed the color drain from their friend's face.

"Nothing; I…thought I saw something…I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll go back to the palace. You two enjoy the rest of the market."

"Do you want us to walk with you?" Melody's blinked her big green eyes at her and Emma shook her head.

"No I'll be okay." She forced a smile for their sake and slowly made her way back to the guards. "I'm going back to the palace. Two of you stay here to escort Melody and Alexandra and two of you come with me." She commanded softly before slowly making her way back towards the grounds. She didn't notice the soft bluish glow coming from her bag.


	3. Samhain Night

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 3: Samhain Night**

**Author's Notes: For those that wish to hear the music for this it's not as earthy as the others but it's also the title of the chapter again by Loreena McKennitt. Are we sensing a pattern here? Anyways I hope you enjoy and as always please please let me know what you think yes? Not only does it motivate me to write more, faster but it makes my day a whole lot brighter. ~ Bella **

Samhain was upon the night; the leaves were falling beautifully from the trees now as the fires were lit. The drums were beginning to pound in the distance. Emma watched from her window seat feeling dully the thud of her own heart along with the driving beat. The smell of fall was heavily upon the air as she watched the fire dancers beginning to swing the long ropes around. They would do this all night she knew. She glanced back over her shoulder at the knock on her door. "Come in," She called.

Her mother stepped into the room looking particularly beautiful in a ruffled gold gown. The tiara perched on top of her head bore various pure diamonds that sparkled in the torch light. "You're not dressed. Are you not going to enjoy the festivities?"

"I'm not feeling particularly festive." Emma carefully tucked the silver mirror underneath her thigh. She couldn't explain why she hid the mirror merely that it felt like the right thing to do. No one knew she had it and she was content to keep it that way. Besides it was kind of nice having something that was only for her eyes.

Snow studied her daughter for a moment, "I think it would do you some good. To go out and enjoy the fires like you did on All Souls."

Emma frowned, "I have nothing to wear." She offered lamely.

"You have plenty and you could wear the peacock mask if you'd like." Snow added moving to her vanity and lifting the small half mask. She held it out to her daughter who frowned and shook her head.

"I think I'd rather stay inside tonight."

Snow sighed but nodded knowing her daughter's mind was made up. There was no changing it once it was. She'd after all inherited her stubborn streak from her mother and everyone knew once the Queen dug her heels in that was it.

"If you insist; your father and I are going to bless the fires. If you'd like to go, just tell the guards and go. We'll hear about it when we get back."

Emma nodded giving her mother a soft smile and watching her leave. She sighed looking back out the window.

"Are you out there?" She murmured softly.

* * *

Emma sighed as she trudged up the hill. The smell of autumn hung thick in the night air. The fires were just beginning to burn their brightest as the sun fell completely behind the horizon. She didn't quite know why she'd come out but she had and now she was determined to make the most of it. Wearing warm brown leather pants and a jerkin of the same color over a light blue shirt made the mask, the one left behind by the woman from All Souls made her feel a bit better. At least she hadn't been forced into a dress. She laid her hand on her sword hilt as she approached the first fire. The women were dancing just as they had been on All Souls but their movements were a bit less sexual and a bit more other worldly.

She smiled watching as their bodies writhed and their arms waved above their hands in time to the steady beat of the music. At least things weren't too terribly different. She joined hands with the rest of the masked people beginning to dance in the rhythm of the drums as they broke off and begin to spin she allowed herself to fall into the music and feel almost free. She spun and stopped right as the drumming stopped for a moment and found herself face to face with the woman of her dreams. Wearing a black Swan mask with beautiful small diamonds around the top part of the eye she looked exactly the same as she had that first night they met.

"You," Emma breathed staring at the woman who merely smiled back with a flash of pearl white behind full red lips. The blonde was close enough to see the fire dancing merrily in her eyes along with amusement at the blonde's wide eyed stare.

The woman dipped into a curtsy before she moved backwards heading away from the fires. She crooked her finger in a come hither motion and turned. Her scarlet dress flew behind her catching the sudden wind as she took off weaving in between people and trees alike. She paused a few feet away and turned back making sure Emma was following her before running again.

The blonde found herself weaving through the people and in between the fires unable to help herself as she moved with the beautiful black haired creature that led her right back to the woods they'd been on All Souls. As thought history repeated itself Emma stopped at the tree line looking back up at the hill top and then back at the woman. The full moon was out tonight just as it had been on All Souls casting everything in a silvery white glow. The woman peered out at her from behind a tree cocking her head as though she didn't understand why Emma was hesitating to follow her. She hadn't last time after all.

"Who are you?" Emma asked as she slowly took a step into the trees. Each step she took the one took one backwards dancing away from her as easily as she had last time.

"What are you?" The princess continued. "Are you a fae? Or an elf? Or maybe a siren?"

The woman smiled again, her white teeth flashing before she shook her head no.

"Are you a sorceress? Have you enchanted me?" She slowly moved deeper into the trees calling out her questions as she and the beauty in the mask continued their now familiar dance.

The woman twisted around her tree looking back at her with amusement shining in her eyes before she danced away as Emma moved closer.

She turned glancing over her shoulder before taking off running through the trees leading her back to the large tree. She moved to one side of it clearly expecting Emma to follow her around just as she had their first night here.

"I'm not chasing you. Not this time. You want me you'll come to me." Emma said firmly.

The woman peered around the tree at her clearly assessing her before stepping free from the tree. Her hand rested against the trunk, skimming the bark, as she waited to see what the blonde would do.

"Do you live around here?" The princess asked moving to sit down on a raised tree root.

The woman shook her head. "So you don't live around here?" She continued sounding a bit put out by the woman's lack of response. "You know you can speak right?"

The woman smiled, her teeth flashing. She swung around almost appearing to dance before she moved and settled herself into a straddle across Emma's lap. The blonde gasped at suddenly having a lapful of silken fabric and beautiful long limbs. Before she could ask another question the woman's ruby lips were pressed against hers. Losing herself in the sensation was easy, she sighed feeling lust flare within her body. Whether she wanted to respond or not didn't seem to be an option anymore. Her body responded well enough in just the proper fashion.

The woman's hand ran along the back of her jerkin feeling the leather as she pressed her body hungrily against the blonde's. "I don't even know your name." Emma breathed wrenching herself away only to have the woman plant kisses down her jaw and neck. She sighed as her head fell back giving the beauty room to maneuver. The black feathers along the side of the Swan mask tickled her warm skin as she felt small hands trail from her back to the front of her jerkin undoing the laces holding it with deft little movements.

Emma's hands groped behind the woman's slender back feeling along until she found the laces of her dress; tugging at them didn't help. Growing frustrated quickly she gave a violent yank which caused the lacings to tear. The woman gasped against her throat but didn't say a word as Emma's hands tugged and pulled until the laces were free. Grabbing the red fabric she forced the woman away from her neck and pushed it down her slender arms. Her corset cinched tightly pushed her small heaving breasts up as Emma lowered her mouth feeling her own jerkin being pushed down her arms. She shifted her hands from the beauty's waist allowing it to fall before her lips met the tops of her breasts.

There that smell and taste, the one she'd missed. Apples and sage, a bit of lavender and something earthy; she had missed that the most she thought feeling drunk on the woman's honeyed flesh. Hands moved to the laces of the corset, a growl was heard followed by a rip and a gasp that was quickly swallowed up in a moan of sheer delight. Clothes were quickly shed after that and Emma pushed her still masked lover onto the ground. Covering her nude frame with her own they pressed close, the chilly bite of the fall air barely noticed by either woman. Emma pulled away from warm sweet lips looking down at her with soft jade eyes.

The woman blinked beautiful brown eyes up at her not at all upset to be intimate with the blonde in the fallen leaves from the oak tree at their back. The princess reached out tracing her fingers over the mask. "Please let me see you?" She begged but didn't make a move to pull the mask from the brunette woman as she had on All Souls.

The woman's kiss swollen lips parted as though she was going to speak but she shook her head no once again.

"Why not?" Emma asked. "Do you want me to remove mine? I will if that's what it will take."

Small hands came up pushing the princess' away from the ties of the mask. Frowning Emma set her hands back down on the leave strewn forest floor. Gripping her strong shoulders she pulled the blonde back to her sealing their lips together in another deep kiss that obliterated the rest of the world for the princess.

Emma sighed getting lost in her lips and body as hands slid from her shoulder down her collarbones and to her breasts which were dangling just above the woman's. Hands massaged warm flesh, flicking the little pebbled flesh that made the blonde throw her head back and moan with pleasure. When a mouth sealed itself to her right breast she almost came undone right there. Never could she imagine gaining so much pleasure from such a simple act. But all the nerve endings in her body seemed to be firing at once, a line of fire licking at her lower belly that spread lower to the apex of her thighs. When she pulled away pressing her lips into the valley in between her breasts and moved to the other Emma cried out loudly. Her jade eyes slid closed as the woman's lips moved back and forth playing with her breasts as easily as she had the first night.

When her lips moved away Emma leaned down pressing her lips to from what she could tell beautiful brunette underneath her. She was adamant to return the favor knowing she would savor every sound the other woman made. Her lips climbed down the long column of her neck unable to resist she nipped at the tendons causing the woman to arch her neck towards her. Sinking her teeth into the warm skin made them both moan in pleasure. Sighing Emma forced herself to pull away. She smiled admiring the already purpling mark on the woman's soft neck before she continued downwards. Nipping at her collar bones she slowly slid down. The wind picked up blowing her hair up around her briefly and bringing with it the smell of the fires.

Lips met soft round flesh as hands slid along the woman's slender hips. Both women sighed. It didn't take long not truly. They were both so ready for the other. Rolling through the leaves hands and lips met warm heated flesh in the moonlight. They rocked together gasping and moaning as the drums continued to pound deep into the night.

Sated for the moment Emma curled her arms around her bringing her close. The feathers tickled her cheek as she pushed the brunette to rest her head against her shoulder. Holding her felt as natural as breathing she noticed hazily. And when she twisted her leg around the princess' she could've died happily right then and there.

She stroked her calloused hand over her slender back, her finger tips tracing over each vertebrae of her spine memorizing the way each bit of her felt.

"If I can't see your face, can I at least know your name?" Emma whispered. "Please, I beg of you."

The woman looked up and shook her head looking regretful.

"Why not?" The blonde asked feeling heart sick.

The woman lifted her head. Her small hand came up carefully cupping the lower part of the blonde's face not jostling the mask she wore. Jade eyes blinked at her and she leaned down. Pressing a tender kiss to swollen lips she slowly pulled away. Without a word she rose to her feet. Emma sat up watching her as she moved pulling back on her dress since she'd given up her corset as completely ruined.

"Will I see you again?" She demanded rising to her feet unmindful of her nudity.

The half dressed woman looked over at her and gave her a small smile before nodding her head.

"When," The blonde asked.

The woman shrugged one shoulder before sauntering off deeper into the trees leaving the blonde with the remains of her corset as the only way to remember her.


	4. The Winter Garden

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 4: The Winter Garden **

**Authors' Notes: It's strange to be writing about snow and ice at the end of summer/beginning of fall where I am. I'm so ready for winter to come because I hate heat so very much. Anyways Loreena McKennitt offered up her beautiful voice for this piece yet again. Her album A Winter Garden contributed to this part of the piece. All of the songs are absolutely beautiful though I am quite fond of the Holly and the Ivy. I highly recommend it while reading this part. I'm glad you guys are sticking with me through this it's pretty amazing the responses I've gotten. Please keep it up as I love it so very much. As far as the masks the girls are wearing in this I'm going to try and compile links/pictures of them here in a bit so you get a better idea of what they're wearing. The masks actually play a significant role in the piece that will begin to hopefully show themselves as we progress. Sorry long notes anyways on with the piece yes? ~ Bella**

Emma shot up out of her bed that morning. The sun was barely up, its weak rays barely penetrating the sheer cream colored curtains that she'd forgotten to close the drapes over that evening. She raced to the bathroom barely making it to the pot before she was vomiting. She gasped trying to breathe in between heaves as her stomach rolled within her. She sighed as she sat back no longer feeling like her stomach was going to tear itself out of her body. She sat back wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand and absorbing the cold in the thick stone ground beneath her body. She sighed finally forcing herself to her feet and climbing back into bed. It was still early and she had been up late that night.

* * *

"Emma? Emma darling are you awake?" The next time the pretty princess found herself drifting awake her mother's soft voice was speaking above her.

Jade eyes opened blearily as the blonde sat up glancing over her mother's fully dress form.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes as she eyed her mother curiously.

"Almost noon," Snow pointed out as she sat down on her child's bed. She reached out tenderly pushing her soft blonde hair out of her daughter's face. "You're very pale. Are you feeling well?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and shrugged slightly. "I'm okay. I just didn't sleep well."

Snow nodded, "You haven't been sleeping well since Samhain."

Emma sighed and sat up pushing her mother's hand away gently. "I know. I'm just not feeling like…myself lately."

Snow sighed, "Emma you're my daughter. You know you can talk to me. I promise I'll listen and I won't judge you."

"I know you won't Mom. I just…there's nothing to talk about. I'm fine. I promise." Emma forced a weak smile looking over at her mother.

Snow nodded, "If you say so darling. You know I'm here for you if you need me right?"

"Always," Emma's small smile was true.

"Good, now your father and I wanted to talk to you about your birthday. It's coming up and we'd like to make plans for it. After all it's your nineteenth and that's an important day."

Emma bit the inside of her lip studying her mother before making her thoughts known. "Momma since my birthday is close to Yule…" She began, "Do you think we could combine the two?"

Snow blinked, "That would be strange wouldn't it? But if it'll make you happy of course we'll consider it."

"I want it Mother. I think it would be a lot of fun and we could perhaps have a mask?"

"A mask? Why would…" Snow's brow furrowed but she paused when she saw her daughter's hopeful look. Her face softened and she nodded as indulgent as always with her only child. "Of course dearest; we'll have a mask if that's your wish."

"It is. Thank you mother," Emma smiled her first true smile that day.

* * *

Emma smiled softly as she glanced around the crowded ball room. Her mother and father had gone all out for the combination of her birthday and yule celebration. Yule was typically celebrated over the period of a week. With her birthday combining with the festivities she was able to fully enjoy the celebration especially seeing as the mask was tonight. She only hoped she was right and her mystery woman would turn up. She certainly seemed fond of the masks so what better way than to draw her out then to have a mask and invite the Kingdom to celebrate?

In the background the musicians played beautiful music for the people to enjoy. Her parents had really gone all out she observed. A huge lush green tree beautifully decorated stood off to one side. It was so large it almost reached the ceiling. It featured beautiful bows and other decorations in the blues and silvers of their Kingdom. At her insistence her mother had even included cinnamon sticks in the decorations which gave the hall a wonderful smell. She dipped into a curtsy as the Countess of Titansend stopped her for a moment to wish her a happy birthday. She accepted gracefully, her small tiara, silver like the small wings that stemmed out from her mask's eyes in beautiful almost gossamer wings of shining silver, bounced slightly on her upward swept curls. Her dress like her mother's was a beautiful silver that caught the light of the torches and fairy lights that twinkled brightly in the hall.

She turned catching sight of her parents sitting on their thrones speaking quietly to each other and smiling. It must be nice to be so in love, she thought to herself moving once again through the crowd. She'd insisted on forgoing an escort much to her mother's scandal but then her mother never truly forced her to do something she didn't wish and her father indulgent as always allowed her to get away with it. She shifted through the crowds stopping briefly to watch the people spinning on the floor in various colors. They looked like brightly colored packages swaying in the winds. She smiled softly before she felt it. Eyes roaming over her body; she pushed through the crowd looking and in a swirl of deep blue silk as the music came to an end she stood before her. She was wearing a beautiful brocaded silver mask with a large pearl in the center of its forehead. Her dark hair was mostly down with only the top and sides swept up in an elaborate top knot. Her dark eyes flashed with amusement at the sight of the princess.

She pulled away from her dance partner dipping into a very low curtsy before the princess as her partner bowed realizing who was standing before them. "You're here." Emma breathed.

"You two know each other majesty?" The man in the dark leathers asked his own black mask not nearly as elaborate as his partner's.

"We're old friends aren't we?" The princess managed as the woman looked up coyly through the eye holes of her mask.

"May we speak in private please?" The blonde asked as she turned intending the woman to follow her.

She led her out onto the balcony under the watchful eyes of the entire court. She wasn't that concerned with them. After all they didn't know that this wasn't an old friend of hers or something equally as innocent. She paused at the stone balcony's railing before turning back. The woman remained by the open glass doors for a moment looking up at the moon.

"I knew you'd come," The princess began.

The woman's beautiful head tilted downward looking at her for a moment with her upturned ruby lips before she lifted the full skirts of her dress and began to walk. Down the stone stairs she went heading into the gardens as though she knew exactly where she was going. Emma gasped, "Wait! Stop!"

The princess bit her lip waiting. The woman stopped and gave her another seductive smile. She lifted her hand, moving her finger in a come hither motion before she turned. Glancing back over her shoulder she began to make her way into the garden easily picking along the snowy paths. The snow had fallen thick and heavy that day but at the moment it was calm and cold outside. Emma gasped watching her. She glanced back at the castle hearing the laughter, the soft music and tinkling of glass before making her decision. She walked slowly down the steps following as the beauty seemed to dance through the gardens leading her down into the large hedge maze.

She stopped at the beginning as the woman in the silver and pearl drop mask stopped at the edge of the turn waiting to see if she would follow. Out here, the full moon provided the only light. Even the fairy's lights didn't come out this far. She followed her slowly taking steps towards her which caused the beauty to move back from her meeting her step for step. They came to the center of the maze where a large stone fountain featuring a beautiful stone carved mermaid stood. It shot water out of the top of its clasped hands which was now frozen in thick sheets that reached the cold water. Here the dark beauty finally stopped turning to look at the blonde princess.

"Why are we out here?" Emma asked finally, able to see her breath in the cold of the night.

The woman shrugged with a smile stepping towards her. Her slender arms went around the princess' neck and for the first time the blonde noticed the sleeves of her gown were actually pure lace. Flashes of her skin showed through revealing the silver sparkles in the lace when she shifted ever so slightly in the moonlight.

"You know it's too cold for that right? We'd both freeze or will you since you aren't human?" Emma asked her own arms going to the woman's corseted waist. Her soft inky hair flowed over her hands as she slowly slid her fingers through it finding it unbelievably similar to the silk that wrapped around the woman's body like a glove.

The woman's painted lips shifted into a half smile before she was pressing her lips tightly to Emma's. Emma sighed, the familiar feelings of desire washing over her as her body took control of the moment. She pulled the woman's hips flush against her own silk whispering against silk as slowly snow began to fall from the heavens. They slowly parted as Emma lifted her hands her slightly curled dark locks. "It's snowing," she murmured.

The princess brought her cold hands up sliding along the edge of the mask. The woman broke their contact pulling away with a shake of her head. "If I cannot see your face please tell me something anything about you." The princess was unaccustomed to begging but this woman reduced her to it each time they met as easily as she had seduced her the first night they met.

The woman's eyes turned sorrowful as she shook her head. The snow fell gently collecting in her dark hair making it look like the stars in the night sky as the little icicles glistened in the moonlight. "Why? Why can I not know you?"

The woman took a breath letting it out slowly between her parted painted lips. She looked up at the sky for a moment, the snow collecting on the metal designs on the mask before she looked at her once again.

"Have you been accused of something? Is that why you shy from me? Tell me what it is and I'll protect you I swear." Emma was getting desperate. "Or is there someone that you are running from? Something awful that requires absolute secrecy? Please, I beg of you. Tell me."

The woman turned the blue silk whispering over the snow as she moved towards the fountain. Carefully her hand slid out and she touched one of the thick icicles. Emma approached her slowly laying a hand on her slender shoulder as the woman turned to face her.

"Even just your name would mean so much to me. Please it's my birthday and it's Yule. It's supposed to be a night of rebirth and happiness. Nothing would make me happier than to know something, anything about you."

The woman shifted and pressed closer to her lips moved gently against the shell of her ear as finally for the first time she got to hear the voice of the woman she knew she was beginning to fall in love with. "Regina," She whispered, "My name is Regina."


	5. The Mystic's Dream

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 5: The Mystic's Dream**

**Authors' Notes: Hello all! I was supposed to work on other things last night but guess what got written instead? Yeah. So I'm posting this on my lunch break while my partner eyes me across our desks. Anyways as what seems to the usual with this work Loreena McKennitt lent her beautiful voice and song title to the chapter title. I highly recommend this song while reading this chapter since it will help get you into the mood and setting of the story thus far. Also thank you guys again for all the lovely reviews. I'm over the moon when I see I've got new ones waiting for me in my e-mail which I check on my phone damn near constantly since you guys are so amazing about 'em. I appreciate it every single one! Keep it up and I'll keep trying to get this thing working. We're getting into some more plot twists and turns in these next few chapters and I'm rather excited to see how they'll play out. I know they're here but even I have no idea what will happen next. I never do. But I hope you'll stick with me and we'll just enjoy the ride together. Okay enough rambling. On with the story!**

Emma closed her eyes feeling the ocean breeze on her face. The sun warmed her body as she moved down the large stone steps at the outcropping of the ancient castle ruins. No one was certain how long this place had been here but it was very old. Crumbling ruins of a time long past. The ancient place overlooked the beautiful blue ocean as the waves pounded against the acropolis upon which it sat. She'd often come here with her parents as a child. She'd adored playing in the crumbling towers although her mother had always scolded her for playing in the ruins but sometimes her father would join her and they would explore the old remains. Some parts were completely unstable but they were high above in the two northern towers. The southern towers were still as steady as could be. Though the huge hole in the rock wall made her think eventually they too would become unstable. The northern and western walls though were in the worst shape. They were almost reduced to pure rubble with only a few parts of them remaining in a standing position. Like some sort of stone guard.

The old shell sat high on the rocky cliffs but since there was nothing useful around it, it was left alone to sit and remain just as it was. A crumbling ruin of a time long past; but there was a peace to be found there. It was comforting in a way that only the past could be. Despite the place's supposed bloody history, according to her father anyways and frankly the King had a tendency to over-exaggerate, it was calm and quiet, serene. Emma had always loved it there as a child finding any excuse necessarily to drag her parents up to visit she hadn't been back since she was a girl of twelve winters. But here she stood enjoying the calm, absorbing the peace of the place.

She walked over to the large hole in the southern wall. It was slowly getting bigger she observed as she passed underneath it. The rocky outcropping of the cliffs broken up in the steepest parts by stairs that jutted out like broken teeth from the rocks led all the way down to the ocean. On warm summer days she'd convince her father to go fishing with her there. She smiled as she looked down before she heard it soft footfalls on the weathered stones. She turned her eyes catching sight of her beautiful Regina. Masked as always she wore her usual deep rich red color as the peacock feathers of the black mask she'd left behind the first night they'd met fluttered in the soft gentle breeze. Emma sighed as her eyes fell on the mask. Her bare hands reached out slowly caressing it but she didn't remove it. She knew how sensitive a subject that was for Regina. Slowly warm lips moved against hers. In the sunlight, in this ancient place Emma felt strong and free with only her lover and herself. It was like they were the only two people in the Enchanted Forest.

Waking from her dream Emma sighed as she glanced out the window. The snow was falling once again thick swells already keeping everyone indoors. The princess herself was feeling caged which was never a good thing. She was first and foremost a free spirit, and she wouldn't allow herself to remain in her gilded cage for long. It was part of why she refused to marry now that she was of age. Her mother had pushed suitors towards her of course especially since Yule. But Emma's mind and heart remained firmly locked with her masked beauty whose name she finally knew. Regina, her name was like music, it flowed off the tongue so easily. Regina, how regal and beautiful the name of her sometimes lover was.

She smiled softly as her thoughts turned to the beauty who even now continued to haunt her dreams and thoughts. Her father, despite being a man, was still born a commoner and able to see quite clearly the changes in his daughter in ways her mother, born of royalty wasn't quite able to. She was too used to the rigidity of court and the way things should be not how they actually were. He wasn't and he realized quite quickly what was happening to his child. He'd asked Emma once right after Yule if she was in love. She had denied it as quickly as she could but she knew her father had seen the blush dart across her pale cheeks which she'd inherited from her mother. She'd turned away and fled the library and had been avoiding him ever since which she knew again was a rather clear sign that he had guessed correctly but she still refused to let him know that.

She'd stayed mostly confined to her room hence the wanderlust she was beginning to feel. Her eyes squeezed shut as she fell back on her bed. She stared up at the forest green canopy over her bed wondering if she could possibly sneak away in the snow. She glanced over to the pillow next to her and picked up the strange silver hand mirror. She traced her fingers over the vine designs before glancing at the glass. A gasp flew from her lips as the mirror fell from her numb fingers. She sat up jerking away from it as if it had burned her before finally forcing herself to pick it back up.

She traced her fingers over the mirror studying it closely before shaking her head. "How dumb came you get Emma?" She muttered to herself. For just a moment she could've sworn a pair of gold brown eyes flashed into the crystal mirror. She set it down on the pillow beside her head before pushing the blankets back. Her nightshirt billowed slightly around her and she shuddered at the cold that filled her bed chamber. The fires had burned down in the night giving the stone room quite a chill. She grabbed her thick velvet dressing gown pulling it on and wrapping it tightly around her before moving to the window.

She frowned at the sight of the snow before making her decision. Surely her parents couldn't refuse her if she requested to go hunting could they? Even with the thick snow there were creatures that inhabited the snowy regions that were rarely ever seen that would make for fun sport. They didn't have to know that she was going to the ruins at Arthen. She sighed who was she kidding? They'd see right through that excuse but still she had to do something to get out and hunting would take several days. A trip to Arthen would take her two days on horseback if she pushed hard enough. With the snow slowing her down it would likely take three. With that thought in her head she went to pack and beg for her parents to allow her to go.

* * *

Emma's smile was bright as she pushed her horse towards the familiar rocky outcropping. The palace ruins remained standing just as always but the ivy was slowly creeping up over the eastern wall. She stopped the horse right before the building tying him off to a post that her father had placed there when she was a child. Here in Arthen the weather wasn't nearly as cool as it was at home. The sun beat down upon the princess as she moved towards the largest part of the structure, what she had once assumed was the courtyard in which all visitors had to come. Looking around she noticed the weathered grey stones were beginning to crumble in places they hadn't when she was a child. The ivy was creeping up the even more crumbled north eastern tower as well. Sighing she moved towards the large hole in the southern wall glancing around as she did so. She wondered if the rooms in Southern towers still remained untouched or whether they were completely unsafe. She'd have to look later; at the moment though she wanted to see if the stairs still remained.

Broken even more a few of the stairs had completely crumbled into the bright blue waters of the sea and what remained was likely completely unsafe for an adult let alone a child to go down. Pouting slightly she sighed wishing she could get down to the ocean once again.

"One would think you would learn not to get to close to the edge princess," A soft voice spoke. Hair catching in the cool breeze Emma flipped around her mouth going dry. "You could slip." She continued.

"Regina," she breathed as the woman remained where she stood in the remains of the middle of the courtyard.

Today the woman had forgone the mask but still she hid her face. This time behind a thick scarf that was wrapped around her head and covered the lower part of her face; her deep amethyst gown matched the color of the scarf which caught the wind and fluttered back whispering like the blonde imagined angel wings sounded as she shifted her weight. The sea breeze caught and fluttered with the ends of the scarf and Emma noticed her long thick hair flirted with the wind as it moved and curled with the ends of the scarf.

"What are you doing here?" The princess asked as she finally stepped towards her. A shrug of one slender shoulder was her only answer.

"You know we're alone here, completely. You don't have hide your face." She continued reaching out to touch the scarf.

Regina turned her head at the last moment looking up towards the towers. "Do they remain safe?" She asked softly changing the subject.

"I…I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet." Emma recovered from the sudden change as her hands fell to her sides.

"Yes, you seemed to be contemplating jumping. Surely your life cannot be that terrible." Brown eyes sparkled with amusement and Emma could hear the smile behind the harsh words. Even though her ire rose slightly she realized what Regina was doing and forced it down. It wasn't meant to hurt but rather tease.

"No my life isn't that terrible." She finally forced herself to speak. "I used to play here as a child. It was my most special place. There's something…magical about it. Even now I feel it running through me."

A slender dark eyebrow arched but not a word was uttered.

"Would you like to explore it with me? I haven't been here since I was a child." Emma continued.

"If it is her majesty's wish," The brunette dipped into a slight curtsy which was again made to tease.

The princess smiled, "You don't have to do that Regina. I might be a princess but you are by far the more regal of the two of us. Come let's see what we can find."

* * *

"My father and I used to explore these towers every time we came. This was my favorite place because despite the ruins of the other parts this place remained mostly untouched. I wonder if it's still that way or if the weather and time have finally taken its toll." Emma spoke as she led the brunette up the winding stone stair case.

The other tower, once a place she and her father explored was now deemed completely unsafe but so far the south western tower which had always been Emma's favorite was holding true to what she remembered. Here and there the stairs were crumbling but they remained stable even as Emma insisted she go up first. She wanted Regina to think she was brave and would protect her even from something so simple.

When they reached the top of the winding stair case she pushed the swollen wooden door open. It revealed the remains of what had once been a bedroom of some sort. Her father had helped her clean it each time they came back so it wasn't nearly as messy as it could've been from years of abandonment. The bed remained in-tact along with the large wardrobe she'd once used as a hiding place when she and her father played hide and seek. She smiled as she looked around. It was exactly as she once remembered it. Her father ever indulgent had fixed up the bedding and removed the rotting fabrics from the room allowing the soft natural light of the surrounding area to flood in through the open windows that sports bits and pieces of what had once most likely been beautiful works of stained glass judging by the jutting remains of some of it. The ceiling's heavy beams she noted looked as though they might fall eventually but for now they too remained intact.

She turned as Regina looked around not seemingly bothered by the ancient surroundings they were in. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The princess asked as her companion moved to the window looking out at the ocean.

The brunette turned back to her and dipped her head in silent agreement. Emma moved towards her looking out the same window. Regina she noticed for the first time was actually just a bit shorter than she was.

Brown eyes met jade and for a moment the princess lost herself in those warm dark pools before movement caught her eye. Regina's hands moved to the scarf wrapped around her head.

"I finally get to see you?" Emma breathed watching attentively as the scarf loosened and finally fell away.

For a moment it felt as though all the air in the room was gone. The blonde gasped trying to force air back into her lungs as the face of the woman she was in love with swam before her eyes.

"You're beautiful," She breathed unable to help herself as her hands sought out the baby soft tan cheeks of the brunette woman who stood before her for the first time completely devoid of her physical masks.

The woman's gold brown eyes blinked as red lips tilted up in amusement as Emma's hands began to trail all over her face.

"How did you…?"

"Later." Regina interrupted her question as the princess' fingers lingered on a very distinct scar that sliced into the brunette's upper lip.

The time for words was up as Emma stepped closer hungrily pressing her lips to the beautiful brunette's. Small hands slid up to her shoulders squeezing gently at her leather jerkin before trailing to her blonde curls tangling themselves in the thick mass. Emma lost herself in the sweet lush taste and smell of the woman she loved. Words would come later but for the moment they were unimportant as the sea breeze caressed their bodies through the cracks and missing glass as two beings joined again as one.


	6. La Serenissima

**All Souls Night**

**Chapter 6: La Serenissima**

**Authors' Notes: So this chapter was quite hard to put together. It underwent 3 different rewrites before I got it to the point where I was at least SOMEWHAT satisfied with it. Unfortunately I feel like it lost some of the mystery that's classified this piece so far. Maybe I'm just being overly critical but hopefully you guys like it regardless. Let me know what you think like always. I appreciate it especially since this chapter was really hard to write. Reviews will help with that...I hope...  
**

Strange, Emma thought hazily as she drifted off to sleep. Regina was lying in her arms as they both curled together underneath the blankets on the old bed. The sea breeze blew in through the windows rustling the dark hair before it settled around her like a dark halo. Emma was barely awake as she felt Regina's fingers slide over her abdomen. It was warm, so very warm before it was gone as though it had never been there. Jade eyes fell closed as a soft humming noise seemed to fill the room before it was gone leaving a tiredness in her body that she couldn't fight.

When the blonde princess opened her eyes she was alone. She sat up looking around before her eyes landed on the simple scarf that had been wrapped around Regina's beautiful face when they'd first entered the tower. She got up trying to fight down nausea as she picked up the scarf. Regina was gone again it seemed. She went through the motions of getting dressed and tied the scarf around her waist. Picking up her sword belt she attached it over the scarf tied at her waist and slowly began to climb down the stairs.

Looking around she sighed looking up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark. She'd have to camp here for the night and leave with the first morning's light. She trudged to her horse digging in the saddle bags for the things she'd brought with her and began the process of trying to fix up a place to stay with a heavy heart. She missed Regina so much all ready and it had only been a few hours since she'd last seen her.

The day came to an end as Emma sat out on the cliff near the ruins watching the ocean waves and the setting sun. She picked up a small flat rock studying it in the light before throwing it into the ocean. The stars began to shine in the sky as she settled back against the soft grass looking up at them. It was beginning to get colder especially with the sun down but she endured in favor of wondering if Regina was watching the stars as she was.

She closed her eyes adjusting to settle as she tried not to think about her heart break. Regina had an amazing ability to show up and disappear again though she'd shown up at each festival time this time had been different. She'd shown up here, at Emma's special place for some reason or another and not only had she spoken but she'd shown her face. It was out of the ordinary from her usual behavior but she still hadn't said much about herself.

"I suppose I should just get used to it," She muttered to herself as she watched a shooting star streak across the sky. "What is so important that you have to leave?" She asked softly eyes following the path of the fallen star.

There was an old story about the falling stars. One she only vaguely remembered from her childhood. Supposedly the falling stars were said to be two hearts uniting in love. The star fell because it was too heavy for the night sky after all when two become one it's quite heavy. She smiled sadly forcing herself to sit up. Whoever it was she hoped they were happy because she didn't think she'd be on this night. Climbing the stairs of the old tower with a heavy heart proved to be difficult. The darkness didn't help either but somehow she made it.

Lying in a bed that still had a vague musty smell with the lingering scent of apples and lavender proved to be the most difficult thing of all. Tears slid down pale cheeks in the darkness as the ocean waves continued to crash on the rocky shores below.

* * *

"How was hunting…Emma what's wrong darling?" Snow's smile faded at the sight of the pale cheeks of her child. She looked exhausted, drawn with dark circles under her brilliant eyes.

Her mother shot down the stone stairs racing into the bustling courtyard towards her with no thought to how graceful or elegant she should look as Queen. The servants and others stopped and watched in shock as their Queen moved past them without a word. It was unlike her to be unfriendly, Snow was a kind woman by nature and no matter anyone's station she always had a smile and kind word for them but she was a mother first and foremost after all and it often showed whenever Emma needed anything.

"Darling?" She asked softly cupping her cheeks as Emma shook her head. It was clear to Snow that she'd been crying but over what she was unsure.

"I'm fine mother. I just don't feel well that's all."

Snow opened her mouth to protest then nodded. "Of course dearest, let's get you upstairs. Perhaps a warm bath and some food will make it better?"

Emma nodded gratefully following her mother.

* * *

"Where did this come from?" Snow asked lifting up the scarf Emma had left on the small table near her bathing chamber along with her sword belt.

"It's mine…I've had it for a while now. I…just had no occasion to wear it. I thought it might help if I got cold while I was away." Emma lied looking away as she moved to sit on the chair nearest the roaring fire. The snow had thankfully faded in her absence but it was still cold outside, winter had its icy grip on the land and it didn't appear to be letting up any time soon.

"It's beautiful," Snow murmured stretching it out across her legs as she sat down beside her daughter in the chair opposite her.

The princess glanced over noticing for the first time that the fabric was shot through with gold threads that formed beautiful swirling patterns. It was a lovely piece and likely had taken a long time for the person who'd weaved it to get right. She gave a weak smile and nodded looking back at the dancing flames. Her heart still ached for Regina especially now that she'd seen her face. Her mother sighed noting the look on her face.

"Who is he?" She finally asked.

"Who is who Momma?" Emma asked looking over at her.

"The one you love. It's clear that the look you wear is one of heart sickness so who is he?"

"There is no one Momma," Emma denied keeping her eyes firmly planted on the fire burning in the large stone hearth.

"Emma I'm your mother. I can tell when you're lying." Snow kept her voice quiet. "He must be special to have gotten to you like this. Yet still the sadness in your eyes tells me there is something wrong."

Emma remained silent for a long moment before finally giving in. "How did you feel the first time you met Dad Momma?"

Snow glanced at the fire with a soft smile, "I thought he was handsome but arrogant. It took a while for us to grow on each other. It was different back then."

"Because you wanted by the Queen?"

"Yes, and your father threatened to turn me over to her because of something I'd stolen from him. In my defense, I only stole what was rightfully mine and only from the Queen. I never stole anything from anyone else and your Aunt Red helped me survive."

Emma nodded she knew the story of how her parents met but never the feelings that had developed. She like everyone else had just assumed they were in love from the start to hear that they weren't was something new.

"We were both attracted to one another," Her mother said carefully, "But there was a lot going on and neither of us was fully ready to admit what was happening between us until it was almost too late."

"But it worked itself out?"

"Oh yes it did. Your father and I both managed to take back our Kingdom and we were married and we're happy. We have you and we don't need anything else." Snow gave her a soft smile.

Emma nodded, "I always thought when I was young that I wanted to have an adventure like you and Dad did when you were younger."

"What changed?" Snow asked cocking her head, her long black hair trailed down her arm gathering on the arm of the thickly stuffed chair she sat on.

"I don't know. I guess I grew up. I'm a princess and I have a lot of duties to our Kingdom and you and Father and everyone else."

"That doesn't mean you have to sacrifice who are you Emma or who he is."

Emma's brow furrowed as her mother looked at her with knowing eyes. "What if it's someone you wouldn't approve of? What if it's someone that may have done something horrible? Or is a creature not of this world?"

"Emma if you love this person whatever he is or whoever he is it's all right; your happiness is the most important thing in the world to your Father and I. We'll understand, I promise. We may not agree but we'll still understand."

Emma nibbled her full pink bottom lip as she sat back against the velvet lined chair and thought closely before she slowly spoke. "What if…it was a woman?"

Snow blinked clearly shocked before she recovered enough to speak. "I'm sure she's lovely. And your Father and I would both love to meet her."

Emma gave her mother a small grateful smile. "She's beautiful." She said softly. "I think you and Father will be very pleased with her but she's very shy. So I'm not certain when either of you will get to see her."

"Did she give you this?" Snow asked lifting the scarf and smiling at Emma. The blonde hesitatingly nodded watching her mother with big eyes.

Snow laughed, "Then she's got wonderful taste and I look forward to welcoming her." She held out the scarf for her child to take watching as Emma snatched it back and held it possessively against her. She stood up smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her white dress as she moved towards her daughter. She pressed her lips tenderly to her forehead, "I love you Emma."

"I love you too Momma." Emma murmured looking up at her. "Thank you for understanding. Or at least trying."

"That's what mothers do dearest. Do you mind if I let your father know? He's been so worried about you?"

"No, you can tell Dad. I think he might have figured it out all ready though."

"He had his suspicions but he was unsure. This will relieve him a bit to know. Not much has ever driven a wedge between the two of you after all."

Emma smiled and nodded. It was no secret she was a Daddy's girl through and through. She watched as her mother headed for the door. With a soft click she was left alone with her thoughts once again.

* * *

The first thing Emma registered was that she was running. From what she wasn't sure but she recognized her surroundings. She was in the high hedge maze and ahead of her with dark hair flying Regina ran. Her burgundy gown as being held up by her small hands, the material flowed behind her along with her thick black hair. Round the corner they went until suddenly the scene shifted and they were running in the woods. The same woods they'd been with each other the first two times they were together. When they reached the thick oak tree Regina finally stopped.

Emma stooped over catching her breath before looking up. Regina was resting on a low branch, her legs crossed at the ankle showing off her boots as her legs swung back and forth ever so slightly. She was smiling clear amusement sparkling in her expressive eyes as the blonde stalked towards her.

"Why are we here Regina?" She demanded.

"You didn't wish to come?" The beauty asked a question in answer to a question as easily as always.

"I…I asked my question first." Emma tried looking up a bit put out with the beauty who gave a small laugh.

"And I repeat you didn't wish to come?"

"Why do you keep leaving only to show up whenever there is a mask or I go somewhere that no one is around."

"You're the only one who can see me." Regina said softly.

"Are you a ghost? Something my mind has conjured up?" She asked.

The smile was sad now as the woman shook her head sliding down from the tree limb. Her skirts rustled and settled as she moved on nimble feet towards the princess. "If you want the answer come to the oak tree tomorrow night. I'll be waiting for you there."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

"You don't but I doubt you'll remember in the morning." Regina's slender arms slid around her neck even as she opened her mouth to speak warm ruby colored lips pressed against her mouth stealing her breath and her questions.


	7. Night Ride Across the Caucasus

**All Souls Night**

**Chapter 7: Night Ride Across the Caucasus**

**Author's Notes: Okay guys this one was a whole lot of fun to write. I admit that openly. I've been working on it since I got home from work and all last night and I think I'm finally to the point where I'm satisfied with it…at least somewhat…as always I LOVE the feedback you guys are giving me. It's like a drug I swear. Keep it up please! And I'll keep trying to get this one written. Also the name of the chapter is a song again by Loreena McKennitt and I highly recommend it because of the conversation contained within this piece. It offered up a whole lot of inspiration. Also I totally screwed with a whole lotta lore here. Sorry to anyone that is a huge fan of a certain way of things being done. I hope you'll still be willing to stick with me. ~ Bella  
**

* * *

Emma sighed as she slid her hand along her weakened stomach. It was strange to feel such pains only to have them clear up and be gone as though they weren't there at all. The wind caught her golden hair lifting it and bringing with it the beginning warmth of early spring. She'd progressively noticed strange things happening with her body. She was gaining weight, having strange cravings and according to her mother she was glowing…whatever the hell that meant. Her mother was attributing that though to her new found love interest. She'd excitedly babble on about Emma's mystery love and continuously asked when she was going to get to meet her future daughter in law. The good news was her father knew and smiled indulgently whenever his wife babbled on about Emma's lover. The bad news was he smiled indulgently and allowed his wife to babble on about Emma's love. He'd only pulled her aside once to have a very brief albeit awkward conversation about the ways of women which ended in the princess being even more confused if that were even possible.

She waited hunching her shoulders slightly fighting down waves of nausea before it finally retreated. Righting herself she continued on walking down the sloping hills that seemed so much steeper without the lit bonfires, drums, and following a beautiful masked woman into the woods at the foot of the hills. Carefully Emma climbed down the slopes pleased to note that the grass and wild flowers were slowly beginning to bloom. She entered the tree line slowly, wearily. Her sword belt hung at her hips just as it had the first two nights she'd ventured here and though she could sense no danger it was nice to have that small sense of security in the form of a large broad sword. She leaned down drawing out her dagger from her boot and keeping it in one hand just to be safe. She doubted she would need it but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Following a familiar path by daylight was a strange and new experience. She'd been in these woods at night when anything was free to jump out at her and tear her throat out and yet she'd never felt safer. Perhaps it was the burning of the fires. She'd heard that for some people the fires of All Souls and Samhain burnt stronger and caused strange effects within the person. Perhaps that was a part of why she'd gone so willing with the beautiful woman. Or perhaps it was just sheer lust. She'd admit it Regina had a beautiful body; warm tawny skin, perky small breasts, pretty heart shaped lips and all that long luscious hair. But there in lay the paradox of the woman; while she had a body to die for it wasn't just that that had drawn Emma's eyes that night or the ones following. It had been something different, something almost other worldly. She'd been drawn to Regina as surely as the moth was to the flame. All Souls was known to have such an effect but not Samhain and certainly not Yule. As she walked her thoughts wound around and around in her head.

The stag and his mate had been a sure fire sign though. Regina wasn't just a passing fancy or a lust fueled night of passion under the oak tree before they went their separate ways. Why would the brunette keep showing up if she hadn't felt compelled to because of something more than lust? After all she'd slowly began to reveal herself to Emma; telling her what her name was first and then finally showing her face. She didn't know much beyond that but that was still something. Better than nothing right? Right, Emma decided quickly as she rounded a large pine tree and headed into the clearing whose only feature was the giant oak tree.

She smiled when she caught sight of its low hanging branches. She moved on nimble feet over the large roots heading towards the trunk. She waited patiently looking around when it caught her eye. Hanging from the branch much like the first mask was the silver mask Regina had worn that night on Yule. Her brow furrowed as she lifted the mask from the branch looking around. Clearly Regina had been here but where was she now? She glanced up into the thick branches but there was no one but the birds amongst them. She sighed and began to walk trying to see if maybe Regina was hiding like she was prone to do when they were here. For some reason her beautiful brunette loved to play these little hide and seek games. Maybe it was exciting for her or maybe she just liked to be chased.

There was no one hiding around the back of the tree nor was Regina sitting in the branches like she had been in her dream. Emma sighed settling down on a high root. Where was Regina? She wondered. She continued to sit there until it began to grow dark before slowly making her way back to the palace. She was disappointed, hurt and just a bit angry. Tears slowly leaked down her cheeks as she made her way back inside. She ignored her mother's hopeful look and her father's concerned voice in favor of her own bedroom. She tossed the mask onto the chair and went to lay down refusing to come out of her room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Every day for a week she went to the tree and waited. Each day she found something different. The second day a necklace with a large black/grey stone; the third a ring with an emerald she recognized from All Souls. The fourth day a pair of earrings she remembered Regina wore on Yule. The fifth and sixth there was merely a vial of the brunette's perfume and her black swan mask. Then on the last day the strangest gift of all a beautiful shiny red apple.

Emma's brow furrowed when she plucked it from the low branch of the oak tree. It was perfect in every way. Ripe, shiny, and shaped wonderfully it tasted sweeter than any apple she'd ever eaten in her life. Though she was once again angered by Regina's lack of presence she'd happily munched finding it filled the craving she hadn't even realized she had. She threw the core away and walked back to the palace quietly thinking.

* * *

"Momma," Emma said softly as her mother entered her rooms with a frown on her pretty face. Her mother's bright blue dress whispered across the stone and carpets as she moved towards her blonde child.

Emma shifted only slightly in the window seat carefully keeping her body twisted away to hide the hand mirror that rested next to her. She was holding the black swan mask in her other hand tracing her fingers over it gently. She looked up as her mother moved closer.

"What's wrong my love?"

The blonde's brow furrowed softly before she spoke. "What do you know about…courting rituals?"

Snow blinked, "What sort of courting rituals are you talking about sweetheart?"

"I only remember very briefly hearing about other sentient beings and their courting rituals."

"Is this to do with your love?" The Queen asked as she shifted Emma's feet and settled down beside her on the window seat.

Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and nodded looking at her mother with big eyes as she awaited her answer.

Her mother sighed glancing out the window. The courtyard was bustling with people, servants moving to and fro, soldiers training or slacking off in some cases. The flowers were blooming beautifully in the gardens bringing everyone that avoided being outside due to the cold out in droves. Soon the spring would be fully upon them and with it the All Souls celebration. She looked back at her daughter looking so young as she watched her every move attentively. "I'm not exactly known for my bookish knowledge my love, but I can tell you what I remember hearing over the years."

"So that's where I got it. I never would've guessed." Emma was smiling brightly as she joked with her mother.

"Har har," Snow rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Of course I do," The princess laughed at her mother's sour look.

"Well as you know there are various different types of beings that live in the enchanted forest." Her mother began sounding like she was gearing up for a long lecture.

The princess sighed, settling back knowing once her mother went into teacher mode there was no getting her out of it.

"Now there are various types of beings that have differing mating rituals. Mer people for example will give the being they favor various colored bits of coral to show their intention. Red coral means you are favored. Blue means they would like to marry. Purple means fidelity. And so on and so forth."

"Supposedly each race has its own courting rituals. Even giants and ogres but we don't know much about those."

"I don't think we really want to know either." Emma muttered still not having her questions answered.

"The only being that doesn't exist in this world anymore is something we know a bit about but not much."

The princess' brow furrowed, "Are you talking about the elves Mother?"

"I am. We only know a bit about them and even then it's not a lot. They were known to be fiercely private creatures and they weren't interested in interacting much with human kind let alone leaving records we could decipher. What little we do know is known because of a half breed who left detailed notes about his heritage. One of the things he left us was about their mating rituals."

"What did that entail?"

"First of all keep in mind that elves live much longer than humans do. So they had years to court their loved ones."

Emma nodded looking attentively at her mother.

"From what I remember they didn't much care for the focus on gender roles nor were they known to be particular about the gender of their chosen mate. They believed that shouldn't affect their choices. So to the best of our rather limited knowledge what typically happened was the dominant of the pair would find their destined mate and would begin to leave presents of some sort behind where they were sure to see it. Typically it was left at a place sacred to the dominant's chosen one."

"What sort of gifts were they?"

"Various sorts…typically it was something that would remind the chosen of their suitor." Snow watched her daughter's eyes widen as she gasped. "Emma has she been doing this?"

Her daughter's face visibly whitened as she nodded. The Queen gasped lifting her hand to her mouth as her green eyes sparkled with delight. "Then that means…Oh Emma this is wonderful news!"

"How is this wonderful news Momma? She's an elf or at least part."

"That's why it's so wonderful. Emma, they aren't even known to exist anymore. They're thought to be extinct but they were known as a powerful race. Fiercely protective; they honored family above all else. They were as powerful as the fairies but with abilities even they aren't capable of. Even if she's only half elfin that is wonderful; she'll be a powerful ally for our Kingdom to have and for us to welcome her into our family will reflect wonderfully to her people since they may not be as dead as we thought they were." Snow was grinning from ear to ear as she thought of all the possibilities. For Emma to marry the woman would save their Kingdoms from many wars with just the threat that they had such a being on their side; elves were also known to be fierce fighters and wonderful politicians. She would make a wonderful consort for their daughter. She couldn't wait to tell James what they suspected.

Emma eyed her mother before looking back at the Swan Mask sitting carefully on her knee. "It would explain why she hid herself away from me for so long," she muttered.

"She hid herself from you?" Snow's brow furrowed as she watched her daughter.

"Yes. I never saw her face or knew her name until Yule. We met on All Souls." She didn't elaborate further not wanting her mother to know anything about those exact meetings. She'd keep those to herself though she had to admit she was curious. She wondered if there were books in their libraries about elves since her mother seemed to know a bit about them. Maybe sex was something they were a bit freer with as well? She shook her head as her mother's sharp green eyes took her in obviously waiting for her to speak.

"So she kept her face hidden as well as her name? Did she know who you were?"

"I don't know." Emma answered honestly. "She opened up though after Yule. I think she was shy and if her race is extinct or hardly exists I guess I can't blame her for being hesitant. How were they wiped out?"

"No one knows. We don't have those kinds of records." Her mother frowned, "but we do know that the last known half elf was born over eight hundred years ago and died about two hundred years ago. If he had been a full blooded elf he would've lived much longer."

"They have that kind of life expectancy?" The blonde squawked, looking at her mother in disbelief.

"They do indeed. His mate was a human too; a beautiful girl they say. They both died at the same moment."

Emma stared at her mother her mouth hanging open slightly. "How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible with true love Emma." Snow's nose wrinkled cutely as she spoke; "and theirs was a true a love as any other."

"So if she is part elf I could live that long with her?" The princess demanded and her mother nodded. "What if she's not a half breed? What if she's fully an elf?" She added.

"Then I imagine you'd live a whole lot longer," the queen murmured. "But we won't know until you speak to her next. If she has indeed left you gifts that are personal to her than she's courting you in the fashion of her kind; assuming that is what she is but it certainly sounds like that's the case."

Emma nodded, "It does doesn't it?" She looked down at the mask before looking up at her mother with a soft smile.

Her mother nodded excitedly. "Emma if she is your true love then you are very lucky and so is our Kingdom."

The blonde twisted slightly, looking out the window with a small smile. "I'll ask her next time I see her. But she shows up at rather sporadic times."

"Well elves aren't known for their ability to keep time. Most likely she has the wanderlust of her people as well so she's likely to adventure off for long periods of time."

"She goes on adventures?"

Snow shrugged, "Who can say? But I do remember the notes stating that most elves liked to adventure and see the world around them. They'd always return though to their home once they had one."

Emma nodded with a small smile. "Perhaps I can go with her."

The Queen nodded, "Until you're Queen of course. Then I'd think you'd have to remain nearby."

The young blonde twisted the mask in her hands and nodded with a bright smile. "I asked her what she was once. She only laughed at me."

"She may have been afraid of you knowing what she was." Snow pointed out. "Elves have been thought to be a dead race for so long. Perhaps she was afraid if we found out what she was that she might put her kind in danger?"

"I don't know." Emma murmured, "But I'm going to find out. Thank you Momma for telling me this; I didn't know anything beyond what little I had heard and even that admittedly isn't much."

"It's all right Emma. I'm just glad I was able to help." Her mother smiled brightly, "now how about joining your father and I for a nice lunch in the garden? It's such a beautiful day."

"That sounds nice Momma. I'll be right down." She watched as her mother slid to her feet.

"Don't keep us waiting too long darling." Her mother gave her a sweet motherly look of love before leaving. She looked back at the mask when she was certain she was alone.

"What are you exactly Regina?" She asked as though the mask had all the answers. It stayed as blank as it had that first day the princess had found it, but as Emma sat it beside the hand mirror she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She'd known Regina was special and now she was fairly certain she knew just how special she actually was.


	8. The Mummer's Dance

**All Souls Night**

**Chapter 8: The Mummer's Dance **

******Author's Notes: This one was fun for me to write to be honest. It took a bit of time to perfect but I'm happy with how it turned out. I just hope you guys will enjoy it. As always please let me know what you think and hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long to get up. ~ Bella**

They were running through the gardens again. The fog was thick though, it was hard to see anything let alone what was in front of you and yet Emma pushed on. Her shoulder brushed against the high green hedge as she rounded the corner just in time to catch sight of Regina's deep forest green gown disappearing around the other side. She gasped almost losing her footing on a loose stone before catching herself and continuing to run.

Laughter rang out as she caught sight of dark silky hair blowing in the wind along with the thick velvet of her gown. The blonde reached out her hand brushing against the other woman's hair only to have it fall completely out of reach as they rounded another corner. Suddenly Emma was alone.

"Regina?" She called out looking around for the beautiful woman she'd been chasing. The fog was growing thicker with each passing moment. "Regina where are you?" She called again.

There was a cry and a soft coo of a woman's voice singing a lullaby in an ancient tongue she didn't recognize. She rounded the corner to find a little boy tucked into Regina's arms. The beautiful woman didn't look winded at all as she rocked the small child whose rich brown hair and bright eyes resembled Regina in so many ways but there were hints of Emma and her father in there as well. Regina's voice carried to her ears as she sung to the small child who watched her with wide attentive eyes that were only slight damp due to his tears. She could see the way it left a sparkling trail down his chubby cheeks as he held a piece of the velvet fabric of Regina's gown close to his cheek obviously taking comfort in her scent.

It was then that Emma took notice of the almost elfin appearance of the small boy. "He's yours," She breathed.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned only to find Regina's dark eyes staring at her from underneath a black hood. She glanced back over her shoulder. The woman was still sitting in the forest green dress cooing the lullaby to the child.

"He's ours," The specter with Regina's form spoke. She was hidden behind a black robe that was so dark it was hard to see anything of the woman's beautiful features underneath other than her beautiful warm caramel eyes.

"That's not possible," Emma breathed.

"Yes it is," The shadow drew near settling down on the bench next to the two people who didn't even seem to notice her presence nor the blonde princess'.

"They're yours or what you'd like to claim them as but you will never get that chance."

"What are you talking about?" Emma breathed.

"You'll see," The fog thickened as the words carried over her shutting out the image of the woman she loved and the little boy she was cradling so tenderly.

* * *

Emma jerked awake her eyes wide as the storm winds howled outside her bedroom window. She was breathing heavily, sweat soaking most of her body as she threw back the covers and forced herself to her feet. Her hands went to her protruding belly as she stumbled her way to the floor length mirror in the corner of her massive bedroom.

Her hands went to her stomach as her pretty eyes widened. Lightning cracked across the sky causing her to jump and scream. The loud noise barely drowned out her scream as she stared wide eyed at her reflection. She barely registered her mother's entrance with two armed guards as her eyes refused to look away from her reflection. The hand mirror, ever close to her when she was in her chambers flashed with the lighting strike against her pillow drawing her mother's green eyes for a moment.

Snow's eyes were drawn back to Emma as the princess turned towards her looking pale and drawn.

"Momma," She whimpered as Snow's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Did the storm scare you?" Her mother's arms were around her immediately, trying to soothe away every nightmare just like she had when Emma was a child.

If the blonde had been in her right mind, she would've given her mother a strange look as it was though she turned to look at her reflection resting her hands on her abdomen before she spoke.

"I'm with child Momma," she refused to meet her mother's eyes in the shimmery reflection of the mirror.

* * *

James watched with a frown on his face as his wife paced restlessly before the marble fireplace in their sitting room. Resting on the overstuffed couch across from him, with her head in her hands, his beautiful daughter continued to cry softly. His heart ached to hear her cry like she was but what else could she do realistically? Not having been born to royalty he didn't fully understand the breadth of their problems but he knew they weren't good.

His baby was having a baby. He couldn't believe it. Last he checked his daughter had just fallen in love according to his wife and with if they were lucky a half elf or if they were extremely lucky a full elf. Now she was pregnant.

"How could you let this happen?" Snow stopped eyeing her daughter. "Do you realize what this will mean? Emma how could you?"

"Snow," James spoke softly interrupting as his daughter burst out into another round of loud sobs.

"I didn't even know it was possible Momma." Emma sobbed breaking James' heart all over again. He sighed sitting forward and laying his large calloused hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out baby girl," He kept his words soft and comforting before looking up at his wife who was glaring at him.

"This will ruin your reputation if it gets out." Snow lectured still looking rather furious.

"It hasn't gotten out though," James pointed out ever the voice of reason. It was partly why he and Snow worked so well together.

She was quick to anger, hot tempered and stubborn. He was calmer, more gentile and thankfully equally as stubborn. It caused some rather epic fights but they always ended on good terms. Neither believed in going to bed mad at the other which was good since sometimes their fights could go on all night. He shook his head chasing away those thoughts to focus on the present.

"We'll have to send you away Emma." The Queen's hands twisted as her daughter sobbed again.

"It's for the best baby girl," James said softly. "No one can know about you're…condition."

Emma looked up at him with swollen tearful eyes. She set her jaw looking so much like him when he was determined. She nodded as she looked at him and then her mother.

Snow was chewing her pink bottom lip as she stared over at her daughter and husband. "Your father is right. We'll have to send you away until the child is born. Once it is then we'll figure out what to do."

Emma looked down at her belly and nodded. She reached up pushing at her cheeks to brush away her tears. "When do I have to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Snow folded her arms across her chest looking over at her daughter.

The princess bit her lip and nodded, "So tomorrow." She glanced out the large glass doors at the storm raging on outside. Lighting cracked across the sky causing her and her mother both to jump. James watched them closely but didn't say a word as the loud sound of the thunder rolled around fitting for all their dark moods he supposed.

The Queen sighed, her bare feet brushing against the stones as she came to kneel before her daughter, "We'll figure this out Emma. I promise."

The blonde nodded looking down at her lap before up at her mother and then her father. She forced a weak smile and nodded. "I shouldn't tell…her…should I?"

"No," Snow said immediately even as James opened his mouth to say something. "It's best if she doesn't know."

"She will wonder why she's gone though Snow." The King pointed out softly.

"We'll deal with that in time. It's best if we deal with this quietly on our own." The petite brunette sighed rising back to her feet and pacing in front of the marble fireplace yet again.

"What if she doesn't understand? Is it apart of her culture? Maybe she didn't realize this was possible either. Shouldn't we give her the option of knowing?" The princess asked watching as her mother tried to wear a hole in the stone floor.

"We don't know what their laws are regarding this sort of matter. Its possible her people would get very angry with her, could possibly bring harm to her as punishment. No, it's best if we deal with this just the three of us and exclude her to shield her just in case." Dark curls flew as the queen shook her head, her hands moving as she spoke.

The King sighed folding his hands as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "We could speak to her. Find out what her laws are."

"And if her laws are that she would come to harm? Then what?" Snow asked.

"Momma's right Dad; it would be best if we kept her out of this. I'll go into seclusion like she said and we'll go from there."

James frowned but nodded in agreement when he saw the determined look on Emma's face.

* * *

There wasn't much sleep to be had over the next few days as Emma made her way to the summer home her parents kept. It was closer to the ruins where she'd met Regina but it was still far enough away and in her condition not a good idea to go to.

She sighed sliding her hand over her belly. She couldn't believe it. She'd never even entertained the thought of children much less marriage. Marriage seemed such a far off concept and children were even further. She wasn't very maternal she'd come to find. When exposed to small children she tended to cringe and pull away from them. She wasn't sure what to do with them let alone how to keep them happy. She turned from the full length mirror. Her bare feet glided across the polished wooden floors as she slid into bed. She pulled out the hand mirror from the drawer she'd put it in and set it on the pillow beside her. Now more than ever she liked keeping it close. Strange how such an object brought comfort.

She inhaled deeply glad that she'd spread a bit of Regina's perfume on her pillow. It helped her sleep if only a tiny bit. The familiar comforting scent of the other woman was something she needed desperately. She still had no idea how to get word to her. She didn't fully agree with her mother but she knew she did have a point. So she endured without her love though she longed for her comforting presence and beautiful smile more and more as each day passed.

As All Souls approached the hustle and bustle of the summer house picked up. The few servants that were here barely had any contact with the princess. It was for the best her mother assured her. Even as her belly rounded further and the days became longer she still longed for something familiar. It was then that All Souls came to pass.

Slowly she made her way out into the fields glad that she'd donned a mask and loose clothing to hide the swell of her belly. She stayed to the shadows watching others dancing, laughing enjoying themselves as the drums pounded. These celebrations were a bit different than the ones in the part of the Kingdom she lived in. Here the celebrations featured a large man made of wood that was burned beautifully on the top of the hill for all to bear witness.

She stroked a hand over her stomach smiling as she watched the people dance and feast enjoying the revelries of the night. Suddenly a hand appeared at her arm. Her heart leapt into her throat for a moment as she turned; hope shining in her eyes, only to find herself completely disappointed. A pretty woman with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stood before her.

"Why are you not enjoying the festivities?" She asked cocking her head to one side. Half of her face was hidden behind a beautiful burgundy mask.

"I'm tired," Emma offered softly.

"Oh well I suppose I can understand that. Congratulations by the way." She offered a soft smile to which Emma nodded and looked away.

"You're not happy about the baby are you?" She asked proving herself to be rather perceptive. The princess frowned turning back to look at her with a firm shake of her head.

"No." Emma kept her voice quiet, "I'm…unmarried."

The girl twisted to look at her with a small smile. "Why is that a problem?" She paused at the incredulous look Emma managed despite her mask. "I'm sorry let me explain. The elders of our village always say that a man should be honored to marry a woman that is fertile. It's one of the highest honors he can hope to have when he chooses a wife."

Emma's eyes widened as the girl gave her a smile, "even if he's not the father?"

"Does that matter? The blood line flows through the mother at least that's what we believe." The pretty masked blonde gave her a smile. "It's still a great honor for him to receive."

Emma nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Coraline by the way."

"Emma, it's nice to meet you Coraline."

"You too; should we go enjoy the festivities?"

Emma nodded with a smile as Coraline took her hand leading her into the fray of dancers around the large bonfire.


	9. The Old Ways

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 9: The Old Ways **

******Author's Notes: So we're coming up on the fun twisting parts of this thing guys. I'm rather excited. And I'm also in pain so that doesn't help me any. The song/story title is a beautiful piece by the ever lovely Loreena McKennitt and I do believe it's rather fitting for this part of our journey. As usual I appreciate feedback of all kinds and I love love love the responses you guys give me on this piece. It's meant so much to me. I hope you all enjoy and I love you all. You guys keep me going even though sometimes I just wanna give it all up. I appreciate it more than you will ever know! ~ Bella**

* * *

As the months flew by Emma's stomach swelled and dropped lower. She sighed, she could barely move anymore without waddling and she refused to be undignified when she moved so she found herself sitting a lot. The heat of the summer didn't help either. It seemed that with her pregnancy her body experienced quite a few hot flashes as well. She sighed running her hand along her belly as she stared out the window into the gardens. Everything was blooming, the warmth of summer and the rain storms that were ever present for a few candle marks every other day kept everything lush and beautiful. She paused when she felt a small foot or was that a hand poke against her own hand. She smiled softly unable to help it really. She knew she shouldn't get attached to the child within her. It would only end in heartbreak for her but she couldn't help it. The beautiful rose bushes swayed in the soft breeze, their scent assaulting her and making her a bit sick. The only smell she could seemingly stand was Regina's perfume which she continued to spread on her pillows nightly.

She'd felt so alone without Regina or her parents but she realized now she did have someone with her. Someone that was partially hers and partially Regina's and that gave her so much comfort.

"Psst," A soft voice spoke close to the open window and Emma rolled her eyes.

"What are you sneaking around for Coraline?" She spoke with a laugh as she watched the pretty blonde girl climb into her window.

"Hey you're the one that told me not to get caught," She huffed pulling a stick from her hair that had gotten stuck when she'd climbed the high hedges.

Emma shook her head watching as the girl knelt beside her and put her hands immediately on her belly. "Hello little one," She crooned. "Did you miss me? I missed you." She murmured and a bright smile tilted up her full pink lips. The princess had found herself jealous of those lips quite a few times since they had gotten closer.

She sighed as she felt the baby kick in greeting and reached down sliding her hands along the spot. "He always kicks when you're near. I don't get it." She muttered to which the girl shrugged.

"Maybe he likes me." She laughed seeing the odd look on Emma's face. "What? Children happen to like me you know." She grumbled.

Emma shook her head, "I'm sure they do but I don't know why this one does."

"Hey! I'm quite lovable you know!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm sure you are however…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Emma!" A finger was thrust into her face causing Emma to laugh again.

"Yes ma'am." She paused; glancing back out the window. "I'm glad you came for a visit. I was getting rather bored."

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had things to get done."

"You never tell me what sort of things you are doing." The princess observed turning back to face her friend who gave her a shrug.

"It's terribly boring really and I doubt you'd be interested."

"Right now I would take terribly boring." She sighed rising to her feet almost knocking Coraline over.

"Hey watch it geez." The girl muttered sliding to her feet and following Emma to the couch which was much more comfortable for her now than the window seat. "When do they think the baby will come?"

"Any day now;" Emma sighed almost not ready to see that day pass but at the same time liking the idea of not having to carry a watermelon around inside of her.

"Are you excited? To meet your son?"

"I don't know," Emma answered honestly. "I'm curious of how much he'll get from me and how much he'll get from…" She trailed off not wanting Coraline to know about her strange pregnancy nor the circumstances.

"How much he'll get from…her?"

Emma's head whipped around as she stared at the other girl. "How do you know that?" She asked rising to her feet slowly, clumsily.

Coraline gave a shrug and a small secretive smile. "Maybe one day you'll get to find out."

"Who are you?" The other blonde asked wishing she had her sword or dagger; anything really that she could defend herself with.

Coraline didn't say a word merely evaporated in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma gasped running to the spot and looking around. Nothing but air remained and a small tendril of the strange colored smoke.

* * *

Emma awoke in the middle of the night a few days later in a sweat. She gasped as pain ripped across her abdomen. Throwing the sheets back she noticed they were soaked in fluids. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm the pain before she screamed knowing what this meant. She was in labor.

Everything was rush after that. She remembered screaming over and over again for her mother and for Regina. The words blurred together as did the faces of the midwife and her assistants as they tried their best to help the thrashing young girl through a rather difficult labor. Sweat soaked her body as Emma pushed and yelled and tried to do as the voices commanded.

A baby's cry pulled her from the world of pain she could feel as slowly the bloodied bundle was placed in her tired arms. She stared at him as his wet eyes slowly met hers. She smiled immediately seeing the flecks of brown mixed in with the soft hazel of his eyes. It was worth it she thought hazily as slowly the light began to fade as her world went black. It was all worth it.

The blonde's eyes slowly fell open as she stared around the dark room. Vague shapes of the large bits of furniture could be seen in the near blackness. There the large dresser, along the wall the vanity but that wasn't why she was awake. Something had awoken her though she wasn't sure what. It registered in her mind after a few moments that a soft hand was stroking her limp hair that had yet to be washed. She'd been so exhausted after giving birth that she'd all but collapsed. She smiled softly as her hazy jade eyes finally settled on a figure in a thick black cloak even with the little lighting she could see the rain drops soaking the fabric; the hood was drawn down though revealing long thick black locks and a beautiful face.

"Regina," She breathed the woman's name as ruby red lips tilted up in a small smile.

"Hello dear." Regina's voice was soft, tender. She even leaned forward pressing her lips to Emma's forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Emma said softly, weakly as Regina shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were only trying to protect me."

Emma nodded, "Always,"

"I know. I'm here now. I came as soon as I could."

"I'm glad. I wanted you to see him," Emma's words were slurred for reasons she couldn't fathom. She blinked her brow furrowing as she stared up at Regina owlishly.

"You have a slight fever but that's rather normal given the trauma of childbirth. You'll be all right but you should rest." The brunette's voice was soft, comforting as her bare hand continued to cuff over her hair.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Emma asked her words trailing off.

Regina merely offered a soft smile and began to sing to her. Her low voice carried to her ears and Emma's tired mind registered that it was the same lullaby that she'd heard Regina sing in that ancient tongue in her dreams. Strange, she thought hazily, she didn't even know such a tongue was still used and yet her mind conjured it up. The world faded once again as she relaxed slipping back into feverish dreams.

* * *

Snow stopped as she stared into the small room. The first thing her mind registered was that the small bassinet her grandson was sleeping in no longer held the small baby. Her jade eyes, so similar to her daughter's, widened as she saw the woman sitting in the wooden rocking chair by the window holding her grandson in her arms. She was humming a lullaby as she rocked back and forth soothing the snuffling newborn back to sleep. Snow had arrived shortly after Emma had given birth and none too soon it seemed. Her daughter was still asleep for almost twenty four hours as fever overtook her body and completely defenseless against the vile witch holding her child.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled her lip drawing up as she grabbed for the nearest object she could find to defend herself should the former queen come after her. "You're supposed to dead." She added as her hand landed on a heavy vase. She grabbed it breaking it against the wall with a loud thud and holding out the sharp piece like a dagger.

"Honestly dear you'd think you'd learn by now that acting like a savage gets you nowhere," Regina's voice was soft but deadly as she glared hatefully at the woman who now looked much older than she did. It gave her a small thrill of pleasure which obviously showed in her beautiful face as the Queen took a menacing step forward obviously letting anger override her common sense just like usual.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to hit your grandson now would you?" The former queen continued with a gleam of dark amusement in her eyes.

"How dare you come into…"

"How dare I what? How dare I come into your summer home where you banished your daughter to until she gave birth to her son? Tell me dear did that make you feel like a good mother? Did you enjoy knowing she gave birth here alone without anyone she knew?" The witch smirked, eyes gleaming like onyxes in the dim light as a storm raged on outside. How fitting given their confrontation.

The queen watched through narrowed eyes as her step mother continued to rock keeping perfect pace as though none of this affected her at all.

"Don't you dare come in here and lecture me about my daughter and her son. You have no right to be here."

"Oh but I do. You see dear this is my son. Your daughter was just a convenient vessel to keep him in."

"You used her? You snake," Snow breathed the broken vase still clutched tightly in her hand. She took another step forward as lighting cracked across the sky. It illuminated the left side of Regina's beautiful smiling face as she continued to rock back and forth, back and forth soothing the child she was claiming was hers. "You honestly expect me to believe that you are his whatever you are? That my daughter didn't lie with someone else that begot her with this child?"

"You can believe whatever you choose but I speak the truth. Your foolish child, your precious Emma, who you thought could do no wrong willingly came to me and willingly went to bed with me…well we never really had much use for a bed…only one time but who's counting?" Regina's lips tilted up further, her white teeth flashing in a vicious smirk as she noticed the distinct shade of green her former step daughter became.

"What are you here for?" Snow snapped fighting down the bile that threatened to come up in her throat. "To make my life miserable…again?"

"I'm here for my son, nothing more or less than that. You'll never set eyes on him again so take one last look because this will be it." Regina promised shifting the small blue bundle with the newborn held inside so that Snow could see him.

"Don't you dare," The queen threatened taking another menacing step forward.

"What? Do what you were going to do? Were you going to raise him as your son, Emma's younger brother? Or did you intend to send him away? Or were you actually going to do what you did to my love and kill him? You could just set up an accident like you did with Daniel after all. Let a few words slip and then sit back and watch the fireworks. So which option would the precious White Queen choose? I shudder to think about all the possibilities," Regina interrupted glaring at the girl turned woman.

"I would never kill my own grandson," Snow denied vehemently. "That would be something you would do."

Regina laughed, rich deep laughter pouring from her red lips. "Oh tell yourself that if it'll provide you comfort. Just like you can tell yourself that you didn't ruin my life."

Snow glared at her, "I was a child Regina," She snapped.

"And yet here we are. You took something from me so now I'm taking something from you. I already took your daughter. So now I take my son."

"You bitch!" Snow snarled as she threw the remaining sharp shard of the vase unable to see past her blinding anger just as Regina disappeared in a smoky purple cloud with the baby still in her arms and her laughter ringing in the room.


	10. The Two Trees

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 10: The Two Trees **

**Author's Notes: Break out the tissues guys this one gets sad. That being said I promise this one will not be a sad one. It's just how it's progressing. So I'm sorry ahead of time but don't worry I've got happy plans for this one. I promise…if it'll work out that way. So I hope you all enjoy and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! ~ Bella**

* * *

Emma sat up looking around the room. The sun was filtering in through the windows whose sheer white curtains were pulled back. The windows were open and she sighed sliding out of the large bed. First things first, a bath and then she'd go looking for Regina. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom across the sun warmed wooden flooring feeling like she'd been riding a horse too long. She sighed as she reached the large in ground pool. Here like at the palace, an underground hot springs heated the bath water. Thankfully it piped right into her bathroom. This place wasn't as big as her bathroom at the palace but she honestly preferred this one over that big monstrosity finding the marble made it much colder than here where wood had been used instead. She slowly peeled her sweaty nightgown over her head and walked down the stone steps carefully allowing the warm water to lap at her body before she sat down. She sighed as the warmth seeped into her body washing away the fluids that had accumulated during the past few days.

She only vaguely remembered fragments of it. She remembered giving birth. She could still feel the pain and the rawness of her vocal cords as well as in other parts of her body. She also remembered Regina sitting in the room stroking her hair and singing to her before she'd fallen back into a fevered sleep. Sighing she brought a wet hand up touching her forehead to see if the fever still lingered but it appeared to be gone. She dipped her head back enjoying the warmth washing over her body before she moved to the side of the tub and poured some of the soap into her hands. She slowly washed her hair and body noting her eyes threatened to shut a few times. Such was the exhaustion of her body.

She forced herself to finish up and get out before she moved to the vanity. She studied herself in the polished bronze mirror and sighed. She looked pale but that could be the lack of sleep as well as the childbirth. Her hands slid down palming over the skin of her stomach which still looked a bit stretched. She frowned; before she'd gotten pregnant she'd had a nice frame according to everyone that knew her. Mind you no one but Regina had ever seen her without clothes besides her personal servants. She was usually quite shy about who saw her without clothing on. She pulled on a nearby robe and made it back to the bed before collapsing.

* * *

She closed her eyes deciding sleep was more important than anything else at that moment.

The next time the blonde opened her eyes, she was met with her mother's wet eyes and soft sad sobs. She sat up frowning, "Momma what's wrong?"

Her mother looked up and suddenly arms engulfed her holding her close. "Oh my sweet darling, my precious Emma," The queen sobbed as she tucked her child's head against her shoulder.

Emma's brow furrowed but she allowed her embrace before she slowly struggled to pull away. "Momma, what's wrong? What's happened?" She repeated trying to figure out why her mother was sobbing.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm so sorry."

Emma pulled away from her mother's embrace looking at her sad eyes. Tears trailed down her pale white cheeks. Her beautiful eyes were red rimmed and swollen obviously she'd been crying for a while.

"My son?" Emma asked feeling her breath threaten to leave her. Her child, her little boy, the only connection she had to Regina. Was he…dare she even think it?

"I couldn't protect him from her Emma. I'm so sorry." Snow sobbed as her arms tightened around her daughter's shoulders.

"What are you talking about Momma? What happened to my son?"

"She took him."

"Who? Who took him? Was it a blonde girl with blue eyes?" Emma's eyes widened as she immediately jumped to the conclusion that Coraline had taken her son.

The Queen blinked, "Emma," she murmured as she chewed her bottom lip in indecision. "The Evil Queen," She said softly. "The evil queen took him."

"What?" Emma breathed staring at her mother.

"I'm sorry. I tried to protect him but she…she just took him Emma."

"Where's Regina?" The princess demanded forcing herself away from her mother. "She'll know what to do. She was here earlier. She sat with me. She's…"

"Emma you don't understand! Regina is the evil queen!"

And just like that Emma felt her entire world splinter and shatter apart.

* * *

"How is she?" James asked folding his hands over. His elbows rested on his knees as he sat forward looking at his wife who was still wiping at her tear stained cheeks.

"She's in shock," Snow murmured as she collapsed beside her husband.

"She's been in shock for two weeks now. We cannot wait any longer. We have to strike now."

"James,"

"No, you know I'm right Snow. You're even in agreement that we have to figure out where the witch is and take back our grandson." James stood up stalking towards the unlit fireplace. He slammed his hand down on the marble before turning to look at his wife.

"Yes I agree but I also know what we're up against with Regina." Snow sighed looking down into the fireplace. "And in some ways I'm not sure she didn't do us a favor…for once."

"What are you talking about?" James whirled around looking at her.

"He's not just Emma's son…he's hers as well."

"What?" James' eyes widened as he stared at his wife. His knees weakened as he fell onto the hard stone underneath his feet.

"I didn't want to tell you…" Snow trailed off, moving towards him and falling to her knees as well. She embraced her husband feeling his shoulders shake as he tried to hold back his tears. She wasn't as lucky as tears trailed down her own unblemished face.

"So you were just going to keep this to yourself? You were going to keep the fact that our grandson is part our child's and part….that monster's?"

"Does it really matter James? He's still ours."

With those soft words the King's anger was gone. "You're right. So what do we do?"

"We go after her. What other choice do we have?"

"It's going to be difficult." James said softly. "She won't go down easy especially if she knows that our grandson is hers."

"She does. Emma told her."

"Why would Emma do that?" James looked up at his wife tears still sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Because our daughter thinks she's in love with that monster." Tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "She doesn't want to believe anything I tell her. That she's evil, that she just used her. She refuses to see it. I sent word to Jiminy and asked him to come by and speak with her. I think he might be able to help her."

"And if he can't?" James asked reaching up with a large calloused hand to wipe at Snow's cheeks.

"I don't know. We just have to hope he can make her see reasoning."

* * *

"Hello Jiminy," Emma greeted dully as the little green cricket in the top hat landed on the open window sill beside her. She was sitting in the window seat as seemed to be her usual place looking out the window towards the woods she and Regina used to meet at.

"Hello Princess Emma," Jiminy greeted pulling off his top hat and spinning it in his hands. His little umbrella rested around his wrist and shifted with each movement.

"Momma and Dad asked you to come and speak to me huh?" She set the silver hand mirror that was clasped loosely in her hand down beside him on the window sill, turning it over so that the mirror part wasn't seen. She traced her fingers over the apple on the back remembering the apple Regina had left for her at their special place.

"They're worried about you." Jiminy offered.

Emma nodded but didn't say anything. Jiminy remained quiet for a long time giving the princess time to speak on her own before he finally spoke.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about Princess?"

"You mean is there any way for me to change my mind and my feelings about Regina?" Emma sighed looking over at him.

"I didn't say that. If you love her and she loves you nothing will keep you apart."

"Except everyone in the realm and most importantly my parents," Emma pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them as she her forehead came to rest on her clasped arms. She let out a long sigh. "I don't believe it."

"Excuse me?"

"About Regina; I don't believe it."

"Princess, she is a cruel woman. She's done terrible things."

"I know that. I grew up hearing stories of the evil queen and her deeds." She snapped as her head came up. She glared over at Jiminy daring him to say something else.

"Yes I know Princess. And your parents suffered the consequences of her actions time and time again." The little cricket rang his top hat in his hands carefully seemingly trying to figure out how to appease her anger.

"I know that as well. But this war has gone on long enough and I have to believe she's changed. She has our son and I have to believe she's doing right by him…even if she's not doing right by me."

Jiminy stared at her as she slid to her feet and grabbed her mirror. "Where are you going Princess?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She paused looking back at the little cricket. "Thank you for coming by Jiminy." She forced out. "But I really don't want to talk about Regina and our son."

* * *

"Where are you Regina? I know you're here." Emma spoke softly as she rounded the corner of the hedge maze coming to stand in the large center section with the beautiful mermaid fountain. Everything was off about this place. The colors were so bright it almost hurt her eyes. The fountain's water was such a bright blue it looked unnatural. It continued to bubble happily as she looked around waiting for Regina to appear.

Small hands covered her eyes and she sighed feeling the soft feminine curves press up against her body.

"Guess who," whispered a soft voice in her ear.

"Don't do this to me." Emma started pulling away and turning around. She frowned at the pout that crossed Regina's lips before it was gone with an amused little grin.

"You don't wish to play with me anymore?"

"I want answers and this seems to be the only place I can find you."

"You know I'm not really her."

"Yes you are," Emma said dully moving to the stone bench and sitting down.

The brunette lifted her hands twirling around. The skirts of deep navy blue gown peeked out, the white as intense as the rest of the colors blinding the blonde for a moment. "How do you know?" She asked finally whirling to a stop suddenly kneeling beside her as though she'd been there the entire time. "I could just be a fragment of your overactive imagination."

"Stop playing games with me. You spoke to me once in my dreams."

The former queen cocked her head. This time her hair was piled on top of her head in a mass of curls. Her ruby red lips tilted up in another smirk. "I had to get you to come and visit me. Your mother was getting suspicious."

"Is that all I was to you; a way to get back at my mother, a way to have our child?" Emma felt tears gather in her eyes as she awaited the answer.

"Don't cry," Regina's small hands came up wiping at her tears as Emma whipped her head away glaring at her.

"Answer me Regina…I deserve that much."

"You were a means to an end." She said softly, as though measuring the words for maximum pain.

Emma took a shuddering breath the tears beginning to fall even faster down her cheeks. "So that's it? That's all it meant to you?"

The brunette pulled her hands away studying her for a moment. "What did you want it to mean Emma? Did you want me to fall in love with you, raise our child together under the watchful eyes of your parents? You should know by now what they think of me. Do you honestly believe they would allow you to marry me?"

"I don't care what they would've allowed Regina. I would've given up everything for you."  
"Then you're a bigger fool than your mother," The evil queen snapped.

"I don't believe that," Emma shook her head.

"And why is that?" Regina's saccharine smile gave away her thoughts on the matter.

"Because I have to believe there is something of the woman I love in you because if I don't then our son is with the monster they all tell me you are."

"I would never harm my own child," The denial was given with a flash of cold fire in those haunting caramel eyes as her upper lip drew back in a snarl.

"Then there is still some good in you somewhere and you're not as evil as they claim you are."

Regina's face blanked as she stared at the princess. "You're a strange one Emma. You defend a woman whom all the realm condemns because you love her even as she breaks your heart over and over again."

"What do you mean? I'm defending you."

"I'm not her. I told you I wasn't. You chose not to listen to me."

"Then who are you?" Emma asked dully.

"Wake up and try to find out."


	11. Celtic Lullaby

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 11: Celtic Lullaby**

**Author's Notes: I'm just plain sorry for this one guys. It's sad and it's left me very unsure of it. I've had a rough few days at work so that's why it's taken me this long and I was unsure if I liked it enough to actually post it or if I was going to try and rewrite it. I decided to screw with it a bit and I think I got it to the point we're I'm semi-happy with it but I'll never be truly happy with anything I work on. I'll always see flaws in it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please don't kill me for the sadness in it. I did what I had to do to make it work for the time being.** **~ Bella**

* * *

Emma blinked as sunlight began to stream in through the windows. She sighed pulling her arm over her bloodshot eyes. She wondered if she could stay in bed for the rest of the day but she knew her mother would never allow it. Four years had gone by since the birth of her son and the disappearance of his other mother with him. Things hadn't changed much truthfully. There was still a large bounty out on Regina's head though she had yet to be found. And I doubt she will be, Emma thought sourly, unless she wants to be found. She'd grown bitterer over the years, no longer the bright eyed sweet girl she'd once been.

She sat up finally pushing her limp hair back from her face. It had grown longer as well but she didn't much pay attention to that. She looked up when her mother came bustling in. There was a bit of grey at her mother's temples now. A few more laugh lines around her mouth and eyes. She was still beautiful but she was getting older. Funny how we never notice things like that until they're staring us in the face, Emma thought.

Her mother gave her a tender smile which she half-heartedly returned.

"What's wrong Mom?" She croaked and shifted so she was sitting up a bit straighter.

Snow frowned but moved to sit beside her. "Does something need to be wrong?" She asked.

"You tell me. Why are you here so early?"

"It's not early Emma it's noon."

The blonde frowned, "Oh," She said dumbly. She only vaguely remembered last night. She'd gone down with some of the off duty guardsmen to a tavern and drank until almost dawn. They'd carried her back and helped her into bed she assumed.

"You're hungover…again." Her mother pointed out in a disappointed voice.

"Does it really matter if I'm hung over or not?" She sighed as her mother stood up.

"Emma your father and I have had enough of this. This self-destructive path you're on is going to put you in an early grave. You're a princess and we both feel we've given you ample time to recover from your…loss and now we feel like enough is enough. It's time for you to get back on your feet. Pinocchio has come a long ways to see you and spend some time with you and we both feel this would be for the best for you."

"You do realize the more you force me the more I'm going to say no…right?" The princess' eyes shot up towards her mother. "Pinocchio isn't Regina and he won't ever be."

"Emma I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm afraid it must be said. If she loves you as much as you seem to believe she did where is she? Why hasn't she come for you?"

"Because she can't!" The blonde exploded glaring full force at her mother. "Because of you and Father she cannot come here to me where she and our son belong!"

"Emma I know you want to blame your father and I but it's time you face facts, Regina is the evil queen. She has always looked out for herself and no one else. For all we know your son may not even be here anymore."

"She wouldn't do something like that. She loves him; I have to believe she does." Emma snapped, deflating visibly. "Because the horror of knowing that she might not isn't something I can ever imagine."

Snow reached out laying her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Neither can we; I'm sorry Emma, we cannot allow her to get away with what she has done. She's tried to kill me multiple times and your father has been threatened by her as well and we have no idea what she's teaching our grandson."

Emma looked down at the pooled blankets in her lap remaining silent. There was still a lot of bitterness she felt towards both her parents but she knew they had valid arguments. Regina hadn't sent her anything and she realized now the woman had an affinity for mirrors even if her mother had them enchanted not to work for spying, her hand mirror, the one with the apple on it wasn't enchanted and it certainly could've been used to contact her but the elusive brunette remained gone and Emma herself stayed cut off from contact.

"Let's talk about this later all right?" Snow offered softly.

"Yeah, I need to get dressed." Emma slid from the bed moving to her vanity. The first thing she picked up was the grey/black stone necklace Regina had left for her. She tied the black laces around her neck resting the pendant at the base of her throat.

"Really Emma that necklace," Snow frowned as her daughter turned arching a brow at her.

"I like this necklace," She said, deadpan.

"It sends the wrong message since everyone recognizes it."

"So be it." Emma turned back to face the mirror reaching for her brush. She refused to allow any personal servants to help her unless she absolutely had to have them. She had no interest in anyone getting that close to her again.

* * *

"You're quiet today." Pinocchio pointed out as they walked through the gardens. He'd known Emma almost her entire life and he knew her moods better than most.

"I had a rough night," Emma said softly as they rounded a corner in the hedge maze. She frowned when they came upon the mermaid fountain which was still as beautifully attended to as it had been five years ago. She remembered how close she and Regina had stood in front of it. The frozen waters were no longer frozen as spring was vast approaching and with it All Souls Night. The princess no longer took part in the ceremonies she had no desire to feel the flames dance inside of her like they had that night she had met Regina. She didn't wish to see if there was another that could make her feel like Regina had that night.

"I heard drinking with the off duty guards again. You worry your parents so with your antics."

"Don't you dare lecture me," Emma warned turning around to glare at him.

"Someone has to." Pinocchio sighed as he looked over at her. He twisted his hand resting it on the hilt of his broadsword as he awaited her response knowing her temper rivaled her mother's and that was a hard one to top. Snow White had an infamous temperament.

"You aren't my mother nor my father nor someone who in any way has that sort of power over me or my actions."

"I'm your friend and I always have been. Your best interests are mine even if others would use you I would not." Pinocchio stopped turning around to face his black clad friend. She never wore color not anymore. It was such a strange choice for her but he never questioned her. Those that had had gotten told it was none of their business.

"My best interests, well if you're looking out for my best interests then tell everyone to back off. I'm not a child nor do I need to be treated like one. I'm a grown woman and it's high time everyone you included realize that." Emma twisted following a side path through the gardens knowing her friend was right behind him. Anger blinded her to everything as she marched along on the weathered stone path refusing to be lectured again. She'd had enough lectures to last a lifetime and she was fed up with them.

"Emma, wait. Please I didn't mean to upset you." Pinocchio trailed after her trying to get his blonde friend to stop moving so quickly. "I know how you feel..." He began only to have her suddenly glaring in his face. He took a step back his hands coming up to try and soothe her.

"You have no idea how I feel." She snapped, "And don't you ever proceed to tell me you do."

Pinocchio sighed and nodded, "You're right I don't know how you feel but I think it might be best if you at least try to get back to a normal life. I know it's been tough these past few years and I'm not telling you to stop caring about her or anything but perhaps you can at least try and get back to a routine. I think it would help you and ease your parents worry."

"I have a routine just fine." Emma sighed, as she turned away from him. "It doesn't matter what I do anyways."

"It matters to me. Look All Souls is coming up in a few nights. When we were young you used to talk about nothing else. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself?"

Emma frowned, "I don't know that it's a good idea."

"It would mean a lot to your family if you blessed the fires with them."

"The fire blessing only has to involve my parents." Emma pointed out but she sighed at the look he gave her. "Fine, fine, I'll go and bless the fires with Mom and Dad."

* * *

All Souls came as quickly as it always had and Emma grew more and more bitter about going out. She'd avoided all the celebrations even skipping Yule ever since Regina had taken their son. She had no desire to be among the revelry when she saw no reason to celebrate. She followed behind her parents dressed in black with Regina's necklace tied around her neck and the black swan mask she'd left her what seemed like a lifetime ago about her face. She sighed as her parents followed the winding paths surrounded by their guards holding torches aloft.

She shifted from foot to foot watching as her mother spread flowers amongst the logs with her father's help. She began to feel uneasy like someone was watching her. It was a prickling sensation like all the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She glanced around as her father's torch touched the fire lighting the logs as a cheer went through the gathered masked spectators. She glanced around as the drums began to play and the music began.

"Emma, are you coming darling?" Her mother spoke softly beside her ear and Emma forced her eyes away.

"I think I'll stay here for a moment Mom. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure darling?" Snow looked concerned and Emma nodded giving her a smile.

"I'm positive. I'll be right there." She promised.

The beautifully masked queen looked like she was about to object before nodding and doing as she was asked. When Emma was certain her parents and the guards were gone she twisted back. The dancers had begun their easy movements; swaying to and fro dropping to the ground rolling their hips. All the same sexually charged movements she remembered the last All Souls she'd actually been out long enough to watch. She moved around the large bonfire careful not to hit anyone as she moved; stalking around like a caged panther. She didn't have to wait long. As she made another lap a small hand clasped her shoulder. She twisted, turning and gasping when she came face to face with none other than the woman she'd longed to see above all else. The drums swelled as the stared at each other through their masks.

Regina hadn't changed a bit it appeared. She was dressed in gold to match the beautifully made butterfly mask she wore. The low neckline showed off her small chest and her long neck which was adorned in a pearl and diamond necklace. She looked like a queen and not a commoner but the blonde quickly realized she wasn't ever common.

"Regina," She breathed the woman's name unable to keep her eyes off the beautiful rich caramel ones that continued to haunt her dreams.

Regina merely offered her a small smile as the wind picked up blowing her long hair and bringing with it the scent of the fire and the night. She lifted her hand from Emma's shoulder looking around before making her decision. Offering nothing more, she turned picking up her skirts and began to run knowing somehow that despite Emma's bitterness she'd follow. And follow she did. Just like she had that first night they'd met five years ago.

With hands holding up both their skirts they ran through the crowds of people that cried out at being shoved and almost barreled over, past the fires that raged and the drums that pounded. They ran and they ran towards the woods and the large oak tree that Emma had visited so many times in the past looking for any sign of Regina. The blonde stopped at the foot of the tree watching as Regina peered around it at her with her small hands resting on the bark just as she had that first night.

"I'm not chasing you again Regina," She stated firmly meaning it. "Come out here and talk to me. You've been gone for a long time and I deserve an explanation."

Regina remained quiet seeming to contemplate before she moved around the tree. "Where have you been?" She asked softly. "I came back for you." She added.

"Where have I been?" Emma asked disbelieving. "Where have I been? That's all you can think to say! You took our son Regina, a few hours after he'd been born and you left me without so much as a word as to why."

Regina remained quiet allowing the blonde to scream at her before she spoke. "I did what I thought was right for our son. He was my top priority."

"And what was I? Just a vessel to carry him in," She snarled angrily as the former queen looked back at her through her mask.

"I wanted a child, you gave him to me." Was her only explanation.

"That's all you have to say? I gave you a son that you wanted. You are a cruel vile witch!"

"Call me what you will but I did what I thought was right and that's all that matters. Our son is healthy and happy if you want to know but since you don't I'll be leaving now."

"Don't you dare walk away from me Regina!" Emma yelled angrily following the woman as she sauntered away.

Regina turned, glaring at her. "What do you want me to say Emma? That I'm sorry? Sorry isn't good enough according to you so what is the point in my staying?"

"I want to know why you left me. Why you took our son away from me. Did you feel nothing at all when we were together?"

Regina's jaw set itself as she turned away before she spoke. "It's none of your business Emma. Go back to your world and leave me to mine. Our son is safe and I came to tell you that. Now that I have I feel no obligation to return."

"So that's all you came for? Is to tell me our son is well?"

Regina remained quiet for a long time before giving a small nod of her head. "Yes," She answered.

"Then it's true? What they say about you? That you just used me and you never cared for me?" That hurt more than the blonde cared to admit.

"No." Regina's reply was barely heard over the sound of the wind.

Emma's heart stopped in her chest for just a moment before feeling like it sputtered back to life. "Regina," She said the former queen's name softly as the beauty turned to face her.

"Don't seek me out again Emma. I won't come but I need a promise from you."

"What sort of promise?"

"If our son comes to you at any time that you will protect him and keep him safe."

"Why couldn't you do that?"  
"Promise me!"

"Okay, okay I promise."

Regina's shoulders dropped from their tense position before she turned to look at Emma. The blonde stared back at her sadly knowing this was it, this was goodbye. Soft silk covered arms engulfed her and pulled her close before warm cherry red lips pressed to hers for what she believed to be the last time. Slowly the kiss broke and Regina gave her a small sad smile. "Goodbye Emma."

Suddenly Emma wasn't holding her anymore, her hands fell limply to her sides as she watched the purple smoke rise up disappearing on the winds. Feeling sad and empty she turned only to come face to face with a large stag. She fell back a step almost tripping over a raised tree root as the stag moved towards her. He stopped seemingly staring her down before he turned leaving her to her sad thoughts as he jumped and ran off into the darkness.


	12. Greensleeves

**All Souls Night_  
_**

**Chapter 11: Greensleeves  
**

**Authors' Notes/Rantings: ****Okay guys we've come upon another twist in this whole thing but some things are being revealed as well. I mostly wrote this part this early out of sheer guilt. The last two chapters have been ridiculously sad and I felt bad doing that to you so I fixed it. And don't worry it was supposed to turn out this way and get to the fun part of this thing. I just hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think yes? Also the song Greensleeves as sung by Loreena McKennitt is HIGHLY recommended while reading this. The lyrics are totally where I drew inspiration from for some of this so please check it out if you like music while reading. ~ Bella**  


* * *

_Dearest Regina, _

_Things have been strained since last I saw you. My father was killed two years ago in battle. Broke my mother's heart; I'm sure you'd be all right to know that. But he died as he lived a warrior King and I cannot find it in myself to mourn for his loss any longer unlike my mother. She chose to abdicate the throne to me six months after his death finding she couldn't bear to rule alone anymore. Some days I think she's planning to take her own life to be reunited with him but her ties to me keep her here. I cannot help but feel some guilt over that although the selfish little girl in me wishes to keep my mother with me so that I'm not an orphan. Listen to me twenty eight years old and I'm concerned about being an orphan. _

_As soon as I took the throne I removed the bounty on your head. But you still haven't come. I suppose I had that coming. You did tell me goodbye after all. And yet I cannot help but hold out hope that you'll return to me. My mother always told me if it was true love that it was worth fighting for and my love for you has never wavered despite my hurt over your absence. _

_I often find myself wondering who our son favors. Does he have my eyes and your hair? Or maybe your eyes and my hair, is he quiet and kind or is he boisterous and adventurous? I'm sure you're the perfect mother to him. I couldn't imagine you doing anything half way. I wonder if he would rather sit and read a book or if he'd rather be out causing mischief? They say I shouldn't torture myself with such thoughts. That I will never see him or you again but I cannot help myself. I don't believe the last kiss we shared was meant to be our last forever. I have to believe that I will find you and our son because I cannot go on if I don't. _

"Majesty?" A knock sounded at the door interrupting the blonde in her private chambers.

The Queen looked up setting down her quill and shutting her leather journal which contained every letter she'd ever composed to Regina and their son. "Yes?"

"The council wishes to deliberate with you about your proposition for the schools?"

"Of course let the council know I will be right there. Thank you," Emma watched as her chamberlain bowed and left her room which had once belonged to her parents. Ever since her mother had abdicated the throne to her she'd gone to stay with her dearest friend Red and her Grandmother who was still alive and kicking. Granny will outlive us all, Emma thought shaking her head with a small smile as she slid to her feet. Still dressed in a deep forest green gown from court earlier she felt confident as she moved towards the door before pausing.

She walked back over to the mirror looking at herself for a moment before unclasping the necklace from around her neck. It was rare for her to remove the necklace Regina gave her but today she'd forgone it due to her dress but now she didn't care to be without it. She tied the laces and moved out of the room, the silk whispering over the stones as she moved.

* * *

Emma sighed rubbing her temples for a moment as she remained sitting. The lords filed out either looking pleased or pissed she really didn't care to find out. Only one person remained and when he was certain the others were gone he rose to his feet and stepped near the elevated stone dais to be close to her.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown your grace," Pinocchio offered with a soft sad smile.

"Indeed," Emma agreed looking up at him.

"You seem tired majesty. Have you been sleeping well?"

"No, I never do."

Pinocchio sighed as he looked down. "Still no signs of her?"

"No, if Regina doesn't want to be found she won't be. I should learn to accept this but I can't help myself."

Pinocchio looked up at her and offered her a soft smile. "Don't worry majesty. Eventually she'll run out of places to hide and you'll find her and your son."

"Our son Pinocchio; you'd do well to remember he's part Regina's as well as mine." Emma pointed out deadpan as she looked back at him.

He offered another soft sad smile and nodded, "Of course your grace. Forgive me."

Emma looked away towards the heavy stained glass windows that covered one side of the great hall. Her mother had always been fond of the light and with the heavy use of greens and browns within the glass she knew it reminded her of the forest she'd once lived as an outlaw in. She wondered if her mother missed those days now perhaps that was why she stayed away from the palace and courtly affairs.

"I wonder what he looks like. My son," She elaborated her eyes far off.

"I'm sure he bears a resemblance to you both." Pinocchio offered his quiet council knowing it was growing close to the boy's birthday and Emma was growing agitated because she had yet to find him. "He'll be what 9?"

"10. He'll be ten years old."

"It's a long time to wait for them majesty. I cannot imagine how hard it is."

"I have to believe it's worth it. That Regina is doing right by our son."

"Do you think he knows you?"

"Yes, I don't think Regina would keep that from him. She's thought to be a lot of things but I don't think she'd keep that from our boy."

Pinocchio nodded watching as the queen slid to her feet and moved down the stairs she paused at the white washed doorway tracing her fingers along the glass and metal before pushing them open and stepping outside. All Souls was a thing of the past for the time being and the sun warmed the lands and brought with it the blooming of the trees and flowers. The gardens which remained the same were lush with the infusion of sun and rain that sometimes swept through in soft summer showers.

He followed her at a sedate pace knowing she wasn't going far and indeed she stopped at the balcony resting her bare hands along the stone quietly looking out across the garden towards the hedge maze. He knew it was special to her because it was the first place Regina had spoken to her. It was the best Yule present she'd ever received he remembered her telling him once. He watched as her eyes lingered on the maze again and moved up beside her. He laid a tender calloused hand on her silk covered shoulder and she sighed.

"What should I do my friend?"

"What you believe is right. Nothing more or less than that."

"They wish for me to marry."

"They wish for a great many things but they are not Queen; you are and you make those decisions."

"I won't marry unless it's her," The young queen stated firmly.

"So be it but they will continue to push you," Pinocchio pointed out his own blue eyes lingered on the favored hedge maze.

"You're right, it is my decision and they cannot force me to it."

Pinocchio nodded, turning his eyes to his best friend as she turned towards him. "It would be so much easier if it were you I loved instead of her."

Pinocchio offered her a soft smile. "Everyone believes us to be in love your grace."

"If only they knew the truth."

"Indeed your majesty." She turned back towards the maze when a low voice spoke.

"Your majesty?"

"Yes?" Emma asked pulling away from Pinocchio and looking at the guard kneeling before them with his fist against his chest.

"There is a young boy here to see you your grace. We told him you were unavailable but he insists. He says it's of the utmost importance that he speaks with you." The man's armor clanging a bit as he shifted slightly but otherwise he remained on one knee before his queen with his head bowed.

"Send him in. I'll meet with him." The Queen murmured watching as the guard rose to his feet and returned a few moments later with a young boy. He had sandy brown hair and pretty hazel green eyes. He looked up at her earnestly not seeming at all intimidated by being in the presence of royalty. He was dressed finely Emma noted so perhaps a nobleman's son? Judging by his leathers and the small sword belt attached to his hip she thought that was a safe assumption.

"Are you Queen Emma?" He asked his voice soft but clear. She arched a silent brow taking in the elfin features of the boy who was eyeing her as though sizing her up.

"I am. And who might I ask are you?"

"I'm Henry your majesty. I'm your son by the Lady Regina."

Pinocchio heard the Queen gasp as she stared at the young boy before her.

"Leave us," The Queen murmured to the guard her gaze never leaving the boy.

"How do we know you're the Queen's son?" Pinocchio asked softly when they were alone. He refused to leave Emma in the boy's presence given the sword on his hip.

The boy paused studying her for a moment before he spoke. "My Mom said you might not believe me. She told me if I had to find you to bring you this." He shifted and set his small brown leather bag down which had rested on his back until then and pulled out a mask. He held it out to Emma waiting for the Queen to take it.

The blonde's hands shook as she reached out lifting the gold butterfly mask with the diamond embellishments close to her. It was hers of that she had no doubt. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she looked back at the boy. "My son? You've come back to me?"

Henry smiled and nodded as he ran forward. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around the Queen's waist holding onto her as her trembling arms went around his thin shoulders. "I'm back…" He murmured softly as his eyes slid shut and he held on tightly to the Queen.

Pinocchio couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his friend's tear streaked smiling face. He waited patiently not wishing to interrupt but knowing there would be much to talk about between both mother and son before the night was through.

"Where is your Mother? Where's Regina?" The Queen asked as she knelt down cupping the boy's soft cheeks in her hands. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she let out a soft breath through her parted lips.

"That's why I've come your grace. She's been kidnapped. She told me if anything happened to her to find you. That you'd protect me but you have to help me save her."

"Kidnapped Regina? Who would kidnap her?"

"I don't know. I only saw the warriors I don't know who ordered it. They were so strange. They looked like…well they looked like cards or something."

"Cards?" Emma arched a brow looking at Pinocchio who shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't know what they were but they took my Momma and they wouldn't give her back. They said the Queen wanted her. I was hiding under my bed so they didn't see me but once they had her they didn't seem interested in anything else."

The blonde frowned, "We'll figure it out I promise. I won't leave your mother there. I'll find her."

Henry smiled and nodded, "I believe you. Momma always said you were brave and kind. She said that you would protect me from everything that might harm me."

"I will. You're my son." Emma promised as the boy turned and stepped back. He withdrew a hand mirror from his bag and the queen arched a brow when she noticed the identical apple on the back of the silver mirror to the one she had.

"You see Sidney. I told you we'd find her and she'd help us." He spoke excitedly as he looked into the mirror with sparkling eyes.

"Who are you speaking with Henry?" Pinocchio asked stepping forward to protect his Queen should the mirror be dangerous.

"My mother's mirror; this is Sidney. He helped me find you." He turned it showing them the strange face floating in the mirror. The bearded face stared back at them both for a moment before lowering its eyes.

"I recognize you Princess Emma."

"You do?" Emma asked, "And it's not Princess anymore. I'm Queen now." She added.

"Forgive me then your majesty but yes I do know you. She sought you out often."

"How?" Emma cocked her head looking at Pinocchio whose hand remained poised at his sword.

"She loved you; she wished to know how you were. All the other mirrors in the palace were protected but the hand mirror she gave you wasn't."

"She didn't…" Emma paused, "She was the old gypsy woman?"

"Indeed your grace."

"So she's been spying on the Queen?" Pinocchio asked.

The face beyond the mirror visibly bristled. "She has done no such thing. She's merely asked me to check up on the Queen's well-being."

"That's spying Sidney." Henry offered softly.

Emma frowned and shook her head, "Did you see what happened Sidney?" She asked instead. "I remember reading about Regina's affinity for mirrors so I'd assume she'd have a lot of them which would give you eyes and ears into what happened."

"Smart as well your grace. You'd do her proud. Yes I did see what happened."

"Will you show us? So that Pinocchio and I may be abreast of what has happened?" Emma asked coming to kneel beside the hand mirror and her son despite Pinocchio's clear warning to be careful. She'd always been reckless with her own life. Her time with Regina had shown that over and over again not to mention getting drunk with the soldiers when she'd been younger.

"As her majesty wishes; of course I must request that the young prince be taken out of the room."

"Sidney!" Henry protested immediately.

"It was your mother's wish that should something happen to her that you never have to see it. I'm sorry young master Henry."

"Can you access the hand mirror in my bedroom?" Emma asked instead.

"I can your grace."

"Then I will view the events there in private. Is Regina in mortal danger Sidney?"

"I do not believe so your grace but it would be unwise to leave her where she is long term."

"Then I will have quarters prepared for my son and I will go to my bedroom. Give me a candle mark and then go to my hand mirror and Pinocchio and I will view the events there in private."

"As you wish your majesty;" The smoke faded leaving only the reflection of the hall.

"I do wish my first meeting with you would've been on happier terms," Emma said softly looking down at her son fondly but with quite a bit of sadness in her jade eyes.

"I wish she was here too. She's missed you so much even though she'll never say it." Henry offered her a watery smile proving that he'd gotten his strength to hold it together from both of them.

Emma offered a small nod, "I'll find her Henry. I promise you I will bring her home where she belongs."

"Bring her here. This is our home." Henry murmured softly and Emma felt tears gather in her eyes all over again and begin to fall down her pale cheeks.

"Yes this is your home. Yours and hers; this is where you both belong."

"I'm glad to be home…Mom."


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 13: Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Author's Notes: Ho! I've been working on this on and off all damn day. It didn't want to be written for a while but then I got to see lovely Lana in her beautiful black dress with her new award and I decided to get it pumped out. This was a fun one to write and we're getting a bit deeper into what things will come. I'm sure we're all in for some more twists and turns as this thing is far from over just yet. As usual let me know what you think yes? ~ Bella**

* * *

Henry was delighted by his blonde mother. He practically wiggled in his chair despite his other mother telling him he should maintain proper manners. He couldn't help himself. She was as beautiful as his Mom always told him she was. She was also a Queen just like his mother although his mother had told him she couldn't be considered a Queen anymore. She'd had to give up her title when she left the forest all those years ago. It was long before she met his blonde mother and from what she'd told him it had to do with his grandmother; speaking of the woman.

"Momma?" He questioned softly as Emma smiled indulgently at him.

"Yes Henry?" Emma's soft jade eyes were bright with happiness as she took in every aspect of her son sitting with her at this table enjoying lunch with her and her best friend.

"Where is Grandma and Grandpa?" His Mom didn't mention them much beyond the fact that she wasn't fond of either of them but she would allow him to make his own judgments since they were his family as well.

Emma took a breath releasing it slowly as she looked down at her bone china plate. She set the silver knife and fork down turning slightly so that she could speak to her son. "Your grandfather was killed in battle two years ago. The ogres weren't exactly ready to give up the fight."

"Mom told me about those wars. She always kept us one step ahead of them." Henry murmured.

"Do you mind me asking where you two have been all this time?"

The little boy smiled and Emma could see so much of herself in that small grin. His entire face lit up. "Mom has a beautiful palace under water."

The boy noted that both adults' eyes seemed to bug out of their heads. "Under water," Pinocchio asked looking at Emma, who shrugged. She had no idea what he was talking about either.

"Yeah; she's the only one that knows about it. It's a castle underwater. She traded it to her friend Ursula for something or another. I never really understood much of that whole thing."

Emma's eyes bulged, "And you two can survive under the water like that?"

"Oh yeah; Mom's got all sorts of enchantments and such on it. It's a really cool place. I'm sure she'll take you Momma if you ask her." Henry took another bite of his chicken happily.

"Wow I have much to learn about your mother."

"She has a lot to learn about you too Momma. We both do." Henry gave her another lopsided grin which she returned willingly. He was such a precious boy, like a gem or a ball of light. He just lit up the world around him and Emma was stunned to say that this was her son.

Emma nodded, "Yes I've been without you both for far too long." She frowned before forcing herself to pick up the silverware and beginning to eat.

Henry frowned as well looking over at her but then shrugged. He didn't quite know what to say to that. He only vaguely knew why his mothers weren't together. Whenever he'd mentioned it to his brunette mother she'd seemed very upset and she'd stammer and get flustered. It obviously wasn't easy for her to talk about.

Sometimes at night he'd hear her crying into her pillows. When he'd go and climb into bed with her she'd quiet down but more often than not as she fell asleep he'd hear his blonde mother's name fall from her lips like a prayer or mantra. He'd wake up the next morning tucked into her arms. If it was before she awoke he could still make out the tear stained streaks on her olive toned cheeks. He hated seeing her that way but he didn't know how to fix it. He was just a kid but now, now there was a way to fix everything. His blonde mother was going to rescue his other mom and they'd be together like they were meant to be. The family they were meant to be.

He watched as the Queen forced herself to eat mechanically before he spoke again. "It's okay Momma. You're going to be with us for the rest of our lives and that's all that matters."

Pinocchio offered him a small smile and dip of his head pleased to see the Queen smiling again as she nodded. "Yes Henry. We're going to be together no matter what."

* * *

When they finally reached the Queen's private chambers having put Henry in the quarters across from hers Pinocchio immediately noticed the way the Queen seemed to droop. Her shoulders sagged, her head dipped it looked as though she'd all but given up hope for anything. Immediately he went to her side wrapping her up in his arms and holding her.

"This was supposed to be a happy reunion. My son and…the woman I love here at last but now I find out the reason he's here, the reason he's come is because Regina is gone."

"He's only a child; he may have sought you out sooner had that not been a hindrance." He pointed out as she stepped closer and buried her head against his chest.

She puffed out a breath and he pretended not to feel her tears soaking through his shirt. "She knew Pinocchio."

"What do you mean she knew?"

"She knew something like this might happen. I never told you, I never told anyone. I saw her six years ago. It was the last time I saw her."

"What? You saw her? Emma, why didn't you tell me this?" Pinocchio tightened his grip marginally not wanting to hurt the Queen. He only ever called Emma by her name when he was truly upset with her. It was usually majesty or your grace or her highness.

"Because if I never shared it with anyone then it was mine and mine alone. So much of my life is regulated Pinocchio. From who I speak to, to the dress I wear. I have no life outside of my Kingdom. My last time with Regina was my own and I wanted to keep it that way."

He let out a soft sigh and nodded in understanding. "I cannot say I understand having to live my life as you do but I can say that I understand why you kept it from everyone. May I ask what happened your highness?"

"It was the last All Souls I went to. You know I stopped going after that one time when you begged me to go."

He nodded; he remembered that afternoon quite well.

"She was there. It sounds strange to say it aloud but after the first time we met I could…I could sense her. I knew she was there almost instinctively. We went into the woods together and we talked. She told me our son was happy and healthy and I asked her why she'd done what she did. She told me it was for him and that she loved me and then she made me promise if he ever came to me for any reason that I would protect him."

"Oh Emma," Pinocchio said softly hearing her choke up again.

"She knew this would happen Pinocchio. Or at least she had some inkling that someday our son may need me and she wouldn't be there to protect him."

"I cannot say whether or not she knew or had suspicions."

"I know. I just don't know what to do anymore." Emma burrowed a bit closer to him and he sighed stroking his hands over her back.

"All I can tell you is that if you still love her like you say you do, you have to find her your grace."

Emma looked up at him worrying her lower lip and nodded, "You're right. My son needs her."

Pinocchio nodded moving to settle himself on the huge overstuffed velvet couch in front of the white marble fireplace while Emma retrieved her beloved hand mirror.

He barely heard her whisper, "I need her," as she moved away from him. He gave a small sad smile looking into the unlit fireplace.

"It would be so much easier if she loved me in return." He muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Emma asked as she sat down beside him. He shook his head offering her a soft smile.

"I said I hope we can find your love soon and bring her back home majesty."

The Queen gave him a smile and a nod, "Yes, home where she belongs." She agreed before turning the hand mirror over. She traced her fingers almost lovingly over the apple before turning it over once again. "Sidney, are you there?"

"I am your majesty. Are you ready to see the events that happened?"

"I am. How long ago did these take place?"

"A week ago it took Master Henry and I that long to get here." Sidney murmured as the Queen looked concerned and then nodded.

"Thank you for helping him get here then. Can you show us what happened?"

"Of course your grace," His voice spoke softly as his image faded only to be replaced by Regina's.

She was sleeping in a beautiful dark wooden bed with equally dark sheets covering her body. Emma smiled softly unable to help herself. It had been so long since she'd seen Regina and to see her like this completely unguarded was something she couldn't help but to feel a thrill of happiness shoot through her at being able to observe.

"She's still so beautiful," She murmured, unable to keep those thoughts to herself.

Pinocchio gave a small nod in agreement. He'd actually never seen paintings of the Evil Queen beyond a few water colorings. Most of what was known of her and what she looked like was through the talking of those that knew her and they all said she was pretty but evil. Seeing her like this for the first time mad it difficult to understand how such a beautiful woman had caused so much chaos in her wake. Her eyelashes fluttered as her brow wrinkled. She sat up looking around before the doors to her chambers burst open. In strode the strange guards in the odd black and red boxy card-like armor holding spears pointed at her. She didn't seem concerned merely blinked and waved a hand. When they didn't move like she anticipated the panic began to set in. She jerked trying to get out of the tangled bed sheets before they drug her from the bed.

Pinocchio noticed Emma flinch when Regina's body struck the ground, her head slamming up against the small end table beside the bed. Though they could hear nothing it appeared that blow left her a bit dazed which gave them time to shackle her heavily. She didn't struggle until they tried to snap the collar around her neck. It seemed that then was when she truly started to realize what was going to happen. She thrashed and struggled but with her hands and feet already pinned it appeared impossible. The collar was snapped around her neck and her eyes rolled up in her head as she went completely limp. They dragged her away none too gently, not seemingly concerned with the indecency of her clothing as her nightgown bunched underneath her and showed off her toned legs and hips.

Emma had tears trailing down her cheeks when the images faded and Sidney's face reappeared.

"I'm sorry your grace. I could do nothing to help her though I wanted to." The bearded face's eyes shut as he truly seemed to feel horrible about his lack of involvement in the woman's rescue.

"You have done a great service Sidney. Thank you. You've shown us more than we would've known from just Henry's description alone." The Queen spoke kindly offering him a soft smile. "Do you know anything about those warriors? Why they would want Regina in the first place?"

Sidney seemed to hesitate before finally speaking. "They're from Wonderland. I've heard tales that Queen of Hearts had a problem with how much power Lady Regina wielded."

"So the Queen of Hearts kidnapped her? For what purpose?"

"I cannot say but that's the first place I'd look for her."

"Do you know how to get to Wonderland Sidney?" Pinocchio piped up looking at Emma, who gave him a small smile.

The mirror seemed to hesitate not sure how much he should say.

"Please Sidney we have to find her." Emma begged softly and the mirror gave in.

"There are a few ways to Wonderland…the easiest and fastest would be to ask a hatter…however the hatter that would be able to do this job is…trapped in Wonderland."

"Trapped? How?" The Queen's brow furrowed as she tried to understand.

"You know many of her deeds your grace…yet you still love her…"

"She trapped him there didn't she?" Pinocchio asked feeling slightly sick at the thought that this was the person his best friend was head over heels for.

"Even if she did she must've had a reason…perhaps not a good one…but still a reason."

"The Queen stole her father. She wanted him back." Sidney offered. "Unfortunately she knew what would happen. It hurt her a great deal but her Father meant everything to her. He was all she had left…until you your majesty…and your son…"

"Our son means a great deal to her doesn't he?"

"Young Master Henry is her entire world. She'd die for him without hesitation."

"Then we'd best make sure her sacrifice is not in vain. Tell me, do you know of any other way to get to Wonderland?"

Sidney hesitated once again before speaking. "I do not…but I know someone who does. An…old friend…of the Queen's. She might be willing to help…for a price…"

"She needs only name it. If it costs me my very soul to get her back so be it." Emma vowed and Pinocchio shook his head.

"We won't allow it to come to that Majesty." Pinocchio murmured. "We'll find a way."

The Queen looked at him and nodded, "Yes, we have no other choice after all."


	14. The Bonny Swans

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 14: The Bonny Swans**

**Author's Notes:** **Sorry this took so long guys. I was out of my mind with cold medication and fever for two days. I haven't been able to do much beyond sitting up in my chair and ranting away about the kids running across my porch. Yes I'm a grouchy old woman when I'm sick…and any other time really…but I will soon have Candlelight's next chapter up…once I make sure that it's not ridiculous due to fever and cold medicine. Because let's face facts in my fevered delirium everything I write is either going to be HILARIOUS or so ridiculous it makes Alice in Wonderland look like a non-acid filled dream. We'll have to see. I'm sorta afraid to see what my delirium addled brain came up with. But none the less it'll get posted some time tonight or yes and if you'd like to listen to the song that inspired this little interlude and the song that Regina sang to Emma after she'd given birth it's the title of the chapter by Loreena McKennitt.**..**Candlelight is also being posted over on Tumblr and my tumblr for those that wish to see it is bellaheat. It's related to the Once Upon A Brothel thing FYI! ~ Bella**

* * *

"Did Sidney tell you anything?" Henry asked looking anxious as his blonde mother stepped into his new room. It was much lighter than his old room with high vaulted ceilings and huge floor to ceiling windows that were covered in white gauzy curtains but he liked it none the less. Especially the bed; that was his favorite he decided. It was large like his mother's was with four large posts and a canopy with thick curtains that could be pulled closed.

When he was young his mother would allow him to play in her bed with the curtains drawn. It was his fort he'd stated firmly and he would fight off all the baddies to keep his mother safe since she was the only one allowed in his fort with him. He was the brave knight and she was his Queen and Queens didn't fight, knights did. He shook his head with a small smile remembering how his mother's entire face would light up when he'd talk about protecting her and how he would always be her most loyal knight.

"Yes he did. He told us more than we could hope to know. He said something about your mother's old friend…do you know of anyone she may have been friends with that would be willing to help us find her?" His other mother's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Henry's brow furrowed as he thought. "She was usually really isolated. She never had anyone over nor did she ever seek anyone out for as long as I can remember…" At the disappointed look that crossed the Queen's face he spoke again hesitantly. "But there was this one time…she wasn't very nice though so Mom sent her away pretty quickly."

"Do you remember who she is or anything about her that might hint at where we could find her?"

Henry nibbled his lip as he thought. He remembered being five and sneaking to the top of the large staircase to peer over at the large white marble foyer where his mother stood with a strange woman wearing pinks and purples and some sort of horned crown. He had immediately thought she was his blonde mother come back to get them and had thought to run to her but stopped when he saw the pinched set of his mother's pretty red mouth. She wasn't happy that this woman was here and he knew that if she wasn't happy that meant this wasn't his other mother, their Emma. He remained put at the top listening to their conversation.

"Maleficent I don't know what you wish me to do."

"I want your help. Who else do I have to turn to? After all you're my only friend." The woman was clearly mocking his Mommy.

"And I cannot give it even to my only friend. I have a child to consider now. I cannot be involved in all of this anymore." His mother had snapped back and they'd both stared at one another until the blonde broke out into a cruel smile of some sort.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would stop scheming old friend. But if you don't intend to help me then I shall just call in the favor you owe me."

"I owe you nothing," Mommy was angry, he could see it in the way she drew herself up. She never got angry with him though. She was too good to him to ever react to him that way.

He'd only ever seen her get angry once at that time and that was only because she didn't know he was there. She'd been drinking, that strange red liquid that made his nose wrinkle when he smelled it on her breath. She was looking into one of the large mirrors that hung in her chambers when she'd suddenly taken the golden chalice in her hand and smashed it into the mirror's silvery surface with a sob. He'd gasped and fallen back as his usually strong Mommy had collapsed to her knees and openly wept with the glass shards surrounding her. He shivered at the memory remembering how he'd heard her voice, so soft and broken. "Emma," She'd sobbed, "Emma, Emma," she barely made it to her bed before he ran out of his hiding place and climbed into bed with her.

"Don't cry Mommy," He'd spoke softly. "I woves you Mommy. Pwease don't cry no more." She'd lifted her head staring at him before pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. It was the first of many nights that he'd climbed into bed with her after hearing her sobs for his other mother.

Henry blinked forcing his thoughts back to the woman in the garishly colored silk with the strange staff in her hands.

"You owe me for that little bastard laying upstairs. After all I gave you the spell that enabled you to beget the White Princess with him in the first place. Or did you think you stood a chance of figuring it on your own especially considering you didn't even have the stomach to cast the dark curse like you intended. Or was this part of your grand plan for revenge? Take the bastard child of the Whites' darling princess and turn him against them? Oh dear you really need to work on your plans if that's the case. It needs a lot of work."

His Mommy's hand had moved so fast that he almost didn't see it. He flinched at the loud crack of skin on skin. His mother had never struck him either. She would only lay her hands on him in love and affection she'd said once; never in anger. The other woman's head snapped to one side clearly not at all prepared for that movement.

"Don't you ever let me hear you call my son a bastard ever again. Do I make myself clear?" She'd hissed, eyes flashing with danger.

"Crystal," The woman had snapped before disappearing in a puff of pink and purple smoke.

His mother's body sagged and he'd carefully crept downstairs and slid his chubby arms around her leather clad knees. He was still too tiny to hold onto her tiny corseted waist. "I wove you Mommy." He'd looked up at her adoringly and she'd offered him a small smile before dipping down and lifting him up into his arms. His went around her neck and he pressed a little kiss to her cheek which earned him a small smile as the heat in his mother's gaze left and turned loving and soft again, just like always when she looked at him.

"I love you too darling so very much." She'd murmured.

Henry shook his head blinking at his blonde mother's eager hopeful expression. "Maleficent. Her name was Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Emma gasped as she stared at her son who gave her a firm nod.

"Yes; it was the first and last time I ever saw her but I'll never forget her. She called me a bastard and Mom got really upset and slapped her."

The Queen's eyes bugged before she smiled, "That does sound like something your mother would do." She murmured to which the little boy nodded solemnly.

"She didn't ever come back but she said she was Mom's only friend or something like that. That might be who he's referring to."

"I imagine it is. Well we'll figure it out. Thank you Henry; you've been more help than we could imagine having in trying to find Regina and bring her home."

"I want her home just as much as you do Momma. She's my Mom."

"Yes and she's my…"

"Your true love," Henry interrupted noting the dumb struck look on Emma's face. "That's why you two can't stand to be separated." He added.

Emma opened her mouth and then closed it looking gob smacked before she nodded with a soft smile. "Yes you're right Henry. I've sent word to your grandmother. She'll be here on the morrow to watch you for me while I try to track down Maleficent." She changed the subject softly a bit uncomfortable still with talk of true love and all that. Though she knew what she felt for Regina and still could feel was as strong and true as any other love that existed in their realm she knew what her mother had once told her. That true love was only given once and that it would only happen once in a lifetime. She knew Regina was her once in a lifetime. The great love affair that they would talk about for ages if Regina felt the same for her. She also knew the brunette had lost her lover at a young age and was forced into a marriage she didn't want; according to her mother though she could've gotten out of it if she'd only spoken about it to her father.

Mother never could find fault with anyone but Regina, she thought to herself as she looked at her son. To her things were black or white, never grey. There was good and there was evil. Regina was evil and Snow was good. That was that as far as her mother was concerned but Emma had never been able to view the world that way. She'd felt sympathy for the villains of their realm and anger towards the so called good people. Sometimes good people did bad things and sometimes bad people did good things she'd once argued. But it made no difference to anyone but her. She swore to herself that once she was Queen she would get to the bottom of the so called evil doer of the realms. She would find out why they were the way they were and that included her mother's mortal enemy, the Evil Queen.

That was then though and this was now. She had a mission ahead of her and that was to find Regina and bring her home no matter the cost; for her son and for her, for the sake of their hopefully combined happy ending and if not for herself then solely for her son. He needs his mother, she thought as she watched his settle back in the bed. It was growing late but she couldn't find it in herself to leave him just yet. After all she'd only just gotten to see him again.

"Momma?" Henry asked softly studying her noting the way the cogs in her brain seemed to be moving and choosing not to interrupt until it appeared she was all there once again.

"Yes?" The Queen asked tilting her head slightly.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Henry I sound like a dying animal when I sing. I doubt you'd find my voice very appealing."

"Not like Mom's huh?" Henry offered her a soft smile and Emma nodded.

"She's got the beautiful voice."

"She used to sing this song to me. It was in some ancient language that she said was long forgotten in our world. I never knew what she meant by that but I once asked her if she could sing it in the language we knew. She told me that she'd sang it to you once in the ancient tongue but not in a way you could understand."

"Yes she did; it was right after I gave birth to you. She came and sat with me and sang me to sleep." Emma smiled vaguely at the memory remembering how soothing it had been to listen to the strange musical tongue and the soft words that flowed from her lover's mouth.

"She used to sing it to me all the time when I was little. Sometimes I can get her to sing it to me now especially if I'm not feeling well or I can't sleep. Did you know it was a story?"

"No, I had no idea what the words were let alone anything about it."

"It was a story about a harp. The song told about a girl that drowned in the river because her sister was jealous of her having found true love. A miller and his daughter found her and brought her onshore to dry and a harper made a harp from her hair, fingers and breast bone. Once the harp was complete it would play on its own. The girl was a King's daughter and when the harper took it to his court it began to play for them and told them about her sister's cruelty. Mom said it wasn't the happiest story in the world but it was something she was sung as a child and she thought it was important for me to have a link to her heritage."

"Henry do you know if your mother is part elf or some other form of mystical creature," Emma asked, intrigued by the thought that Regina had passed a piece of information like this to their son.

Henry gave her a smile that was all Regina, full of mischief and magic, before he shook his head. "Mom would never tell me. I asked her that same question all the time. She would always put her finger to her lips with a smile and never reply."

Emma smiled and nodded, "She did that to me too." She paused before nodding, "It's getting late and we've got a big day ahead of us."

Henry nodded burrowing down under the blankets and smiling softly as his blonde mother leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead just like his other mother did every night.

"If you have a nightmare my rooms are across the hall. I know I'm not Regina, but if you need me don't hesitate to come and get me."

"I won't." Henry promised smiling softly at her as she rose to her feet and left quietly. He watched her go for a bit before he lifted the hand mirror that sat on the pillow beside him.

"Sidney?"

"Yes young Master Henry?" The former genie immediately responded.

"Do you think Mom will realize how much Momma loves her finally?"

Sidney offered the boy a rare smile. "I think your mother has known all along where her heart lies even if she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone but you."

"And you," Henry pointed out. "You are her closest confidant."

"I am merely a servant young master. You are her world."

"Momma and I both I hope."

"As do I Master Henry; as do I."


	15. Courtyard Lullaby

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 15: Courtyard Lullaby**

**Author's Notes: Sorry this one took a while to get up. Ever since I've gotten sick I've been lacking in the motivation department. I also had a party to go to last night and the night before that totally ate up my spare time this weekend but when I got back to my house at 2 AM last night I was able to bang out the next chapter of this piece and I finished it up this morning. As always I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think yes? ~ Bella**

* * *

The courtyard of the palace was always a sight to behold. The center of most activity it was always bustling and moving with various servants moving about and soldiers drilling in certain parts. The stable boys were putting horses away in the nearby barn for visitors and people were genuinely enjoying the sunshine and good weather for what it was some of the last of the season. Loud laughter reached the Queen's ears as she stood on the elevated stone steps that led up into the main part of the palace along with the clash of metal on metal. A few of the blacksmith's hammered in their areas. The sounds of life were not lost on the silent queen who watched everything around her with fond eyes. This was a part of why she'd liked growing up here. All around her life continued. People came and went but life itself remained.

The large gates opened and the Queen turned her head ever so slightly watching as a rough shoddy wooden cart pulled by two large brown horses came into view. Emma grinned when the red cloaked woman sitting up front beside the older woman with half-moon spectacles and a crossbow swung across her lap waved happily over her shoulder. She barely waited for the cart to stop before she bolted down and ran towards the Queen stopping at the foot of the stairs and looking up at her.

"Emma,"

"Hey Red," The Queen smiled truly as the red cloaked friend of her mother still looking the same as always, well aside from a few more wrinkles and laugh lines, bounced in place at the sight of her.

"It's good to see you darling," Granny greeted softly as she pulled the horses to a stop and moved towards the Queen as well. She stopped beside her granddaughter, though Emma knew the older gruff woman had a soft spot for her and wanted to hug her, with a soft grin obviously not wanting to wrinkle Emma's taffeta gown and perfect hair. Her ever present crossbow was settled across her shoulder by a thick leather strap.

"Hello Granny. Where's my…" Then her mother appeared jumping off the back of the cart just as spry as always. There was some gray at her temples and some streaked through her midnight black hair. She was wearing a pair of tan trousers and a deep forest green cloak. She looked so different from the woman Emma had remembered growing up. It had been so long since she'd seen her own mother after all.

"Hello Mother." She offered her a soft smile.

"Hello Emma. You look beautiful." The former queen greeted the current with a serene smile on her still beautiful face.

Emma had chosen her gown carefully. Her mother's favorite color for her had been green and she'd chosen to wear that with her hair up in an elegant style. Her mother's crown, the silver one with the vines and flowers rested atop her head. Though neither woman moved towards each other there was still fondness in their eyes.

"You too Mother. It's good to see you." They hadn't seen each other since Yule after all and it was almost the time of Samhain.

Though Emma and her mother had never been particularly close finding their stubbornness made it hard for them to truly enjoy each other's company, they had both knew if something happened the other would be there for them without condition. The blonde princess turned queen knew her mother loved her and would do anything for her. But she'd always been closer to her father and when he'd died there formed a bit of a rift between the former and current queen. It wasn't due to lack of love or anything like that but without the King's calming presence and infectious smile things would turn strained between the two women quickly.

"We came as soon as we could." Snow said softly studying her daughter's face which was slightly drawn. There were dark circles under her eyes but she still looked happy. The older brunette forced a small smile feeling a wave of guilt hit her again. Without James it had felt heavy and empty to continue to live in the palace as though he would pop around the corner at any moment with his easy smile and calming presence so she'd chosen to leave and couldn't fully feel in herself guilt at that decision. Emma was a good queen. She had a bit of a temper but she was fair and kind. That was the most important thing that a monarch should remember. Everything they did was for their people, never themselves. She and James had taught Emma that and the blonde had learned it well.

"I appreciate it. Time really isn't on our side," The Queen turned leading the trio of women up the stone stairs and into the castle proper from the bustling courtyard.

"You said in your letter. What has you so urgent?" Granny asked gruffly as she bustled along a step behind the Queen and the Queen's mother with Red at her side.

The Queen remained silent for a moment before she spoke as they began to ascend the stone staircase out of the rich marble and stone foyer, "I'll explain in a few moments when we don't have an audience."

The former queen studied her daughter's posture but didn't breathe a word as she followed her willingly. After dismissing her guards from the library Emma finally turned to face her mother and the others. The light from the stained glass windows cast a strange glow on the queen and Snow cocked her head her brow furrowing as she watched Emma cross her arms over her chest in her usual gesture of distress. As her mother she longed to comfort her but she knew her arms wouldn't be as welcome as her father's had once been.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you here," She began, "But I need your help."

"And you'll have it," Granny said gruffly moving to sit down on one of the overstuffed brown leather chairs resting near the unlit stone fireplace now that they were in private and didn't have to stand on decorum. Emma was family after all, despite being a Queen and she wouldn't be angry at the older woman for propping up her feet and getting comfortable. The blonde knew of her gout and how painful standing and walking could be for her sometimes.

"Granny is right your grace whatever it is we'll help you with it." Red murmured with a soft smile. Because of the curse of the wolf Red never seemed to truly age. A few lines here and there but that was about it. She remained much the same.

"Everyone here knows of what happened ten years ago," Emma began with a heavy heart though she felt a bit better about speaking now that she knew at least Granny and Red would stand with her. She only prayed her own mother would agree to this…but even if she didn't her mind was made up she was going to bring Regina home no matter what it took. "My son was taken from me by…his other mother…" She paced towards the windows looking out for a moment over the grounds before turning to look back at the other three. Red had moved to stand beside Granny and her mother remained in the center of the cavernous room that was stuffed to the brim with bookshelves and various tomes. The smell of parchment and leather invaded the air bringing a bit of comfort to the Queen. It reminded her of when she was young and she'd sought out her father in his library. That's why she had chosen this room, to feel as though he were standing with her against the world once again.

"The evil former queen," Snow muttered and then lifted her hands in a gesture of platitude as Emma cut a glare at her mother.

"Yes but she's also the other parent of my child and…she did raise him well," Emma paused unsure of how to continue before forcing the words past her lips.

Snow gasped, a hand coming to her mouth as Red and Granny both looked at her with identical incredulous expressions.

"He's here. He came because his mother has been kidnapped."

"Then this is joyous news." The former queen's smile was bright. "He's returned to his proper home and we'll figure out what story we need to pass off to explain his presence and his closeness to you."

"You don't understand mother. The reason he's here is because of Regina."

"She sent him away?" Red asked her brow furrowing as Snow frowned.

"No, she told him if anything happened to her to seek me out. That I would protect him and he did. He came and he asked for my help."

"He wants you to go and rescue her?" Granny surmised easily, clearly the most adept at reading body language.

"Yes,"

"Emma you can't be serious." Snow cried out as Red shook her head. The red of her cloak, looking so much like the leaves on the trees, caught the light as Red sat down heavily on the floor as though the news were too much for her to bare.

"Your grace, she tried to kill your mother multiple times and keep your father and her separated not to mention all the countless others she hurt in her quest for vengeance." Red objected with a shake of her head. "This is the best thing that can happen. You have your son and she's out of the picture."

"She's his mother, the only mother he's known." Emma argued watching as Granny leaned forward placing her elbows on her knee and steepling her fingers underneath her chin.

"What do you propose to do your majesty? You wouldn't have asked us here for a reunion that urgently." Granny asked, wise blue eyes studying her from behind half-moon spectacles.

"I intend to find her and bring her home. My son deserves nothing less."

"Emma, she'll just take him away again." Snow objected and Emma shook her head.

"I don't think she will. She never hid anything from him. He knew who I was. He knows who you are Mother and he knew about Dad although he didn't know about his death. He knew where the castle was and he knew quite a bit about me; if she intended to keep him hidden from our family why would she tell him all that?"

"Then why didn't she come out of hiding when you lifted the bounty on her head?" Snow demanded, flushing with anger and drawing herself up clearly ready for this fight.

"I don't know and even Henry has no real clue what's happened. All he knew was that his mother was kidnapped and he probably would've been too had he not hidden himself. He did what he was told and that was find me and now he and I both agree that it's time Regina comes home."

"This isn't her home Emma. If it was she would've been here a long time ago," Red murmured, looking sad as the Queen turned a glare on her.

"I cannot say what her motives were or why. Though I'm heart sick at the loss of her, I'm not the naïve girl she seduced ten years ago. I'm a Queen in my own right and a mother who is now left with the difficult task of caring for a child she's never known and finding the missing parent he has."

"So this is for him?" Snow asked glaring at her daughter. It was the biggest point of contention between them. Most of the problems started when Emma refused to admit to not loving Regina anymore despite the void in her life created by the woman's missing presence.

"It's for both of us…but mostly him. I can forgive Regina for what has happened between us but I won't ever forget."

"Don't make it easy for her, your majesty. Make her fight for you the way you've fought for her all these years." Red commanded folding her arms and glaring right back at the Queen.

"So be it, but right now I don't think she's going to be doing any fighting. She needs help and Henry's given us a clue as to who to ask."

"Did it ever occur to you that this could be a trap? That she's setting you up for something? Something to get back at me or worse?" Snow asked.

Emma remained silent as Granny and Red's eyes both focused on her. She finally bowed her head slightly and spoke. "Yes, I've thought this might be a trap."

"Then you're going to willingly walk into the lion's den?"

"I have to believe that she wouldn't turn our son against me like this."

"Emma she tried to kill me…and not just once." Snow objected. "Who's to say she's not about to do the same to you using your own child as bait just to get back at me for a grudge she's held onto since I was a child?"

"My Mother wouldn't do that. She loves the Queen." Henry's clear high pitched voice spoke as he pushed open the door to the library. He'd seen his mother greeting his grandmother and the two other women with her from his bedroom window which overlooked the courtyard. His brunette mother had vaguely mentioned his grandmother's best friend that wore the red cloak and suffered from lycanthropy and her grandmother, who also had the same plight but he never heard much about them. Knowing he should've let the adults talk but unable to stand not meeting his grandmother for any longer he'd snuck into the library and caught the last few words of their conversation. Unable to believe that his blonde mother could think that about the parent who raised him made him sick to his stomach. How was Emma going to rescue his Mom if she believed it was some sort of trap? It didn't make sense.

"Henry," The blonde murmured immediately as the child's eyes turned on her next.

"I thought you said you loved her. But you think she'd violate your trust that way? That she would trap you and harm you? How is that love?" Henry asked his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Henry, it's a very complicated situation your Mom and I find ourselves in." Emma tried to explain and the young boy shook his head as he glared around the room.

"No, it's really not your grace." He noticed with grim satisfaction the way his blonde mother drew back as though he'd struck a physical blow by refusing to call her "momma". "My Mom is in trouble and she needs your help. You're the only one that can save her but if you want to believe it's some sort of trap or that she's going to lure you out and harm you then you don't deserve to rescue her and I'll find someone else that can and will help me."

"Henry wait," Emma called as the boy took one final look around the room and stalked out slamming the heavy wooden door with all the force an angry ten year old could muster.

"Let me talk to him." Snow said softly. "I don't think he fully understands the situation perhaps I can explain it better."

* * *

"What do you want?" Henry asked as he began to throw his belongings onto the large four poster bed of his room as his grandmother stepped into the room without a knock. He frowned, hadn't they heard of manners?

"I wanted to talk to you about everything that has gone on and what you know and what you think you know."

"I'd say you're the ones that think you know everything," Henry sassed then sighed. His Mom would be so angry if she heard him speak to his elders that way. "I'm sorry," He murmured looking down. "I miss my Mom and I want her home. I don't see why I'm asking a whole lot. I'm just a kid."

Snow's heart broke at the sight of the little prince's slumped shoulders. "To carry the weight of the world on such young shoulders is a harsh cruel punishment," She murmured stepping towards him and kneeling down. He was such a petite child with those still elfin features that she'd reflected on when he was a baby. She could clearly see Emma and James in his face but there were touches of Regina as well. It made her ill to think that Regina was his other parent and he hadn't been created from the love he should've.

Henry's jaw set in anger but he didn't say a word merely turned fully to face her. "My Mom did a lot of bad things to a lot of people. She never hid that from me. She never pretended to be perfect but she is the best mom any kid could ask for. She loves me and she loves Emma. She never hid that either. She had no reason to."

"Henry did your mother ever mention our history?"

"Yes," The boy said firmly. "She told me what happened when I was old enough to understand. She said she would never have a fondness for you given everything that occurred but that you and Grandpa were still a part of my family and that I should make my own decisions in the way I wanted to view you."

Snow's lips parted as she stared at the child in shock. "To think such words came from someone the whole realm knows to be evil."  
"She's not evil," Henry shook his head, "She's hurt and she's lashing out."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I know my Mom; I wasn't raised like a typical kid and Mom always told me I saw things no one else did. That included her. She's selfish sometimes yeah and when she's hurt her temper gets the better of her but she never hurt me. Not once. She protected me and loved me. She never sugar coated anything. She told me how it all happened and what she did. I can't hate my Mom. She's my Mom."

"Did you ever hate us?" The former queen asked curiously immediately drawn in to the strong convictions of the young boy. He was so well spoken for a child of his age but with Regina as his mother she really wasn't that surprised. Regina herself was very affluent and charming when she wanted to be.

"No, you're my family and Mom once told me that family always sticks together even if they don't like each other." Henry offered her a cheeky mischievous grin that was all Emma and Snow found herself smiling back.

"You're right. Family does stick together." Snow rose to her feet. "Your mother and I still have a lot of discuss when we next meet and I'm certain we'll never get along."

"No, but Mom will be civil for mine and Momma's sake."

"I hope so Henry. Your Momma and I have more to discuss but please stay? If only to humor me; I want so badly to get to know you and I know she does as well."

"I can do that for now." Henry agreed. The words if no help is provided I'm leaving remained unspoken but clearly implied in his tone alone.

"That's all we ask. Thank you Henry and welcome home my grandson." She held open his arms and the boy broke into a tentative grin and allowed himself to be swept up into his grandmother's arms as she pressed kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

"Thanks Grandma." He murmured holding her close.


	16. Marco Polo

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 16: Marco Polo **

**Author's Notes: Damn guys! What happened to all my lovely reviews? *pouts* Geez this one was fun to write and I hope you guys will enjoy it. It took some work for me to get it to the point where I was satisfied but I'm rather pleased with the outcome of taking my time with it. We're starting to get somewhere now. I hope you guys will stick with me and like always please please please let me know what you think. ~ Bella **

* * *

Walking down the grey stone stairs with a heavy heart, Emma glanced back seeing her mother and her son watching her every move despite the early hour. She looked at Pinocchio and Red who'd agreed to join her in this mad trip as it had been put to her by her own mother. They were both mounting horses brought out by the sleepy stable boy. The sun was barely beginning its ascent into the sky and yet the Queen had been awake for several hours staring at the ceiling and wondering if she would make it out of this trip alive. She watched as her mother spoke to her son before coming towards her.

Dressing in her leathers and a fur trimmed cloak, Emma looked more warrior then Queen especially when one took in the knife handles sticking out of her boots.

"Emma," Snow said softly as she approached. "I want you to take this," She held out her father's sword. "It'll protect you on your journey."

The blonde smiled at her mother and nodded, "Thank you Mother. I'll wear it with pride."

"I know and your father would be so proud right now to see you."

"I miss him too mother."

"I know so please don't make me miss you as well. Come back to us safely." Snow motioned towards her son who remained on the top steps peering down at them with a curious sleepy expression on his sweet face.

"I will. You have my word."

The former Queen offered her child a smile. "Then I know it will be done. Be safe my love."

"I will Mother. Take care of my son?"

"He's my grandson of course he'll be looked after."

Emma nodded and waved to Henry before she attached the sword belt to her hips and hefted herself up into the saddle. Most people knew that the Queen wasn't too terribly fond of horses. Most suspected she had gained her mother's ingrained sense of fear from them but there was never any way to be sure. She could ride; she just wasn't graceful at it.

Pinocchio watched; an amused smile twisting his lips as he watched Emma try to get her body weight over the horse's back and into the saddle.

"Swing up your grace, not to the right."

"Hush. I'll get there in my own time." The Queen offered him a tight smile pleased that he was trying to break the tense mood by teasing her a bit.

Red gave her a small smile as her large black horse pawed the ground obviously everyone was eager to get this show on the road.

"Do you know where we're heading off to?"

"That's why we have Red." Pinocchio pointed over his shoulder at the woman.

"Maleficent's home smells rather…potent….like sulfur. I'll know where she is by the smell alone."

The blonde gave her a smile and nod, "Do all witches smell that way?"

"I would assume so I've never met one that didn't." Red's nose wrinkled up as though the smell was something to be offended by.

"Regina never smelled like sulfur." Emma pointed out softly. "She smelled like apples and the forest and a bit spice."

"That's fresh magic; old magic smells like sulfur. Give her time and I'm sure you'll smell that on her one day your grace."

Emma smiled and shook her head, her braided hair swung back and forth before settling against her back. "I hope not."

"Let's continue this conversation on the road. The forbidden fortress is quite a ways away from here." Pinocchio lifted the reigns and clicked with his tongue against his teeth urging the large palomino he had mounted onward.

Emma sighed falling into the center between he and Red. It was going to be a long trip, she could all ready tell. And dammit she hated horses enough that this was going to be hell.

* * *

The palace that awaited them looked nothing like the place Emma had heard of when she though Forbidden Fortress. She hadn't pictured a rather pretty albeit dark stone castle in place of a fortress. It was set atop a rocky outcropping with only one entrance in from the looks of it. It was creepy though which the blonde wasn't the least bit thankful for. She was just waiting on the lighting to start cracking and the evil laughter to spill out of the huge stained glass windows. That would be just their luck after all. The looming castle was surrounded by a large lake and the thick stone bridge that led into it was lined with hideous looking gargoyles.

"Oh yeah now this is just what I like to see when I mean to come and speak to Regina's friend." Emma muttered as Red snickered beside her.

Pinocchio sighed looking at the two women with him before glancing back at the bridge. "It's the only way in and I have a feeling she knows we're here."

"If she didn't want us to come close she would've trapped us in the infinite forest." Red agreed with a small snort.

"So what do we do?" The Queen asked looking from one friend to the other.

"We go knock on the front door." Pinocchio answered rising to his feet from the crouch they'd all taken on in an attempt to hide themselves amongst the underbrush that led up to the castle's bridge.

The moonlight cast on eerie glow on the clear calm surface of the lake and the stone path that led up to the bridge. Emma eyed it warily as Red and Pinocchio stood at her sides. It was too calm. There were no night birds cawing or crickets chirping. It was as though the entire world was dead and perhaps in this area it was. The blonde frowned at her morbid thoughts before forcing herself to start walking. Her friends kept pace as slowly they crossed the bridge. They'd stop every few steps to test and make sure they were being allowed forward and there was no nasty surprise waiting. Despite Maleficent "retiring" from meddlesome troubles she was still dangerous and powerful in her own rights.

When they finally approached the large wooden and wrought iron doors that hid the castle away behind its walls they swung open revealing an equally dead courtyard. Everything was still and silent but well cared for. Emma glanced at her best friend as he drew his sword. Her father's sword felt light in her hand as she pulled it from its scabbard putting her back to Pinocchio who did the same. They had better eyes that way and no one could sneak up on them.

"Now, now dears there is no need for that. After all it's just little old me." Maleficent's cold clear voice rang out across the courtyard.

"If we didn't feel threatened we wouldn't be in this position." Emma offered in return seeing Red was tilting her head listening closely probably able to hear better movements then they were thanks to her curse.

Maleficent's laughter echoed before suddenly a cloud of pink and purple smoke swirled around them and she appeared right before them as the tip of Pinocchio's blade went to the hollow of her throat.

The Queen arched a brow staring at her as full lips only tilted up in a bright smile. Did witches never age? She wondered. Maleficent looked to be her age. No older. She was beautiful, there was no one that could deny that. Even though she looked like a Yule ornament with all that gaudy pink and purple silk covering her body like a glove. The tops of her white breasts, which were likely enhanced by a corset underneath, pushed up against the low cut neckline of her gown giving them a nice distracting view. She offered a smirk even as her curly blonde hair shifted and moved slightly with the wind she'd conjured up.

"Your majesty, I've been expecting you." She greeted as though she wasn't the least bit bothered by the blade at her throat.

"Really? Pinocchio, lower your sword."

Pinocchio eyed the sorceress with contempt before slowly lowering it allowing the Queen to step closer to the sorceress though his arm shook with the effort to keep the sword down and not take a swing. All his instincts told him this woman was dangerous but his Queen had told him not to strike and so he wouldn't.

"Good to know you have your two dogs on a leash." Maleficent shot a look at Red, who snarled but didn't move forward as Emma's arm came up stopping her from moving forward.

"We came for your…"

"Help," Maleficent finished her sentence for her. "What makes you think I'll give you my help rescuing Regina?"

"So you know what's happened to her?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you responsible for it?" Emma asked feeling uneasy as the blonde threw her head back and laughed.

"Of course not dear child but I know who is."

"Then tell us who it was so that we might rescue her?"

The pretty face in front of her took on a rather devious expression, lips tilted up in an amused smirk. "Now why ever would I do that?"

"Because she's your friend," Emma offered immediately getting another laugh from the blonde. She tensed looking at Pinocchio and Red who both looked as uneasy as she was. "What's so funny?"

"Your definition of friends child. That's what's so funny." Suddenly all traces of mirth were gone from the sorceress' unblemished face. "We aren't friends. We've never been friends. We use each other to get what we want; nothing more or less than that."

"In order to continue to use her further, she has to be here does she not?" Emma asked, shifting her grip on her father's sword which she'd lowered to the ground. The danger was all around them as the shark-like smirk of Maleficent's returned.

"Not at all; in fact it works more to my advantage that she's not here."

"Then you won't help us?" The Queen felt disappointment shoot through her as the task of finding Regina which seemed hard to begin with became infinitely harder.

"Oh I'll help you…for a price."

"Name it." Emma spoke immediately as Pinocchio gasped.

"Emma you can't bargain with her."

"I want Triton's trident. Bring it to me and I'll give you a way to find Regina." Maleficent spoke with a shark-like smile.

"I cannot breathe underwater," Emma started.

"That's your problem. Not mine. Now find it and bring it back here."

"What do you want it for witch?" Red snapped.

"None of your business dog; you need to put a muzzle on your pets your grace. Or is one merely a piece of furniture?"

Pinocchio snarled as Red's teeth snapped both clearly ready for a fight.

"Enough." The Queen snapped. "You want the trident, I'll get it for you but you have to promise me that you will do whatever is necessary to help me find Regina. Do we have a deal?"

Maleficent smirked widely, "We have a deal your grace."

* * *

"Emma you cannot be serious." Red spoke as soon as the doors to the forbidden fortress slammed behind them. "You cannot give her Triton's trident."

"If it means the choice between bringing Regina home or not then I will do whatever it takes."

"Emma, Red is right. There is no telling what Maleficent will use his trident for."

"I'll worry about that once I have Regina home safe." Emma walked slowly at her friend's side no longer caring that the walkway of the bridge might come to life and kill them. Maleficent wouldn't allow them to be harmed until she had her precious trident in her hands. Maybe the gargoyles would come to life once she had what she wanted and kill them? Anything was possible she supposed and glancing over at their hideous visages she could see the appeal. They would make rather vicious protectors.

"Emma will you listen to yourself?" Pinocchio stopped forcing Red and Emma to stop as well. The blonde queen twisted and glared at him waiting for him to continue. "This is the Evil Queen we're talking about. I've always supported your decisions no matter what they were and what they involved but this? This is madness that will end in terrible bloodshed and not just for your Kingdom."

"I know the consequences of my actions Pinocchio. I know them better than either of you seem to think I do. Regina," Emma paused forcing herself to speak her lover's name. "Regina is a powerful sorceress and she has tried to execute my mother on more than one occasion. But she is the other mother of my son and I cannot abandon her to rot wherever she is."

"Like she abandoned you?" Pinocchio asked watching as the Queen flinched as though he'd physically struck a blow.

"I cannot answer for her reasons but I have to believe they were valid…otherwise…"

"Otherwise you'll leave her to her fate." Red said softly watching as the Queen turned and continued to walk without disagreeing with their statements.

"The trident is powerful." Emma started as Pinocchio shook his head.

"Whoever controls the trident controls the sea Emma. Why she wants something like that we don't know but we cannot give it to her. She'll cause all kinds of havoc with it."

"She's our best chance for rescuing Regina," Emma said softly.

"You're being selfish your grace."

"So be it." The Queen snapped drawing herself up. "You knew what this would take coming into this Pinocchio. You chose to stand at my side and help me."

"So you're willing to sacrifice thousands to bring home one person and the evil queen at that. If you were going to do this at least make sure it's someone who's worth it."

"I told you I would sacrifice my very soul to bring her home and you now decide to question me? Your Queen, who you've sworn allegiance to above all else?" Gone was the childhood friend of his past, before him stood the White Queen herself. He quelled slightly but then forced himself to stand his ground.

"I cannot abide by your choice to sacrifice innocents."

"And if she had demanded my soul what would you have done? Would you still fight me? Would you still stand against me, your sovereign?"

Pinocchio remained silent for a moment before he spoke. "I would offer my soul instead." He said softly. "If it meant you getting to keep yours and you getting the happy ending you deserve."

The queen softened immediately at the sound of his words but still kept her intimidating posture. "It is my decision Pinocchio. Regina is…many things to me…and I will make whatever sacrifice is necessary to bring her home where she belongs."

Red remained silent for a moment before she spoke trying to diffuse the situation. "She said to bring her Triton's trident. She never said anything about letting her keep it." She pointed out causing both Pinocchio and the Queen to turn towards her.

The Queen grinned at her friend's cleverness and nodded. "She's right."

"That's brilliant Red." Pinocchio said softly.

Red shrugged, her red cloak billowing out around her as she took a few steps forward. "Thanks but we need to go if we're going to Atlantica."

"She's right. Let's move. We'll ride as long as we're able to tonight and then stop and continue in the morning."


	17. Siren's Song

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 17: Siren's Song **

**Author's Notes: Damn this one was fun to write too. We're kinda getting into the meaty parts of this thing now that I never fully intended for it to go. I was actually saving this place for another fic but it seemed to fit the mood and need for this so I went with it. It's losing a bit of the celtic feel now but hopefully we'll start to intertwine that in with the lushness of the Atlantica...strange to say since it's underwater but none the less. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please let me know what you think. I worked really hard to get this thing right and I hope I succeeded. Anyways I hope you enjoy and as always thanks to those that let me know what you think. You're feedback means a whole lot to me! ****Oh and to those that want to listen to Melody's voice…or know what inspired her singing; it's called Sirens' Song - Mysterious and Incredible. Damn link won't show up. Anyways check it out via youtube if you like! ** ~ Bella

* * *

"First of all I suggest you figure out how you're going to breathe underwater if you're determined to do this. Second off, we'd best make sure we can even get the trident. I've heard Triton is rather fierce when crossed and he's not all that fond of humans from the way I understand it," Pinocchio spoke as he watched the Queen swing rather ungracefully down from her black horse. It was growing even darker the further they got into the woods. The trees were growing thicker and the moonlight was only coming through in brief patches making it hard for them to see. Red, of course, seemed to have no trouble and was easily able to pick up the path. As such, she had led the way until they chose to stop.

"I'll find one of my mother's blue birds and get it to send word to Melody. If she'll agree to meet us by the shores then I can explain this problem to her and see what she suggests."

"She won't agree to give up her grandfather's power if even for a few hours," Red pointed out softly, as she shifted in the saddle of her deep brown horse to look down at the Queen.

"She has a point. We may do better to tell Melody we need something else from their Kingdom and then go from there." Pinocchio sighed, as he chewed his bottom lip trying to figure out what to do to make this easier on everyone involved.

The Queen nodded as her two friends swung down much more gracefully then she had and began to set up camp. She sighed cracking her neck carefully before moving to help Red gather firewood as Pinocchio pulled out their supplies and set up a small meal for them.

Things progressed quickly once they had the fire started and they settled down to eat and then sleep once everything was put back where it belonged. Lying in between her friends, the Queen could almost forget that she'd left her Kingdom behind to go on this quest. She stared up at the dark canopy of the forest trying to see the stars beyond. She wondered, briefly, if Regina was able to see the stars wherever she was. She shifted feeling fitful and caged all of a sudden before an arm slid around her waist and she was pulled back to rest against Red's chest. She sighed lifting her head and looking at her friend who gave her a smile.

"You're going to wear yourself out and you'll be of no use to her if you're exhausted."

"I didn't mean to wake you." Emma said softly.

Red shook her head with a small smile. "You didn't. I was already awake. Pinocchio's out though so we'd best stay quiet."

Emma nodded twisting and turning so that she and Red were facing each other. The other woman offered her a pretty smile which she hesitatingly returned.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake Red?"

The older woman sighed, "I think that's a loaded question your grace. It can be taken many different ways by many different people."

"How do you see it?"

"Having known the Queen at her fiercest, I cannot see you easily being able to tame her. She was wild and cruel. All powerful, no one stood a chance of going up against her at anything. I don't know that motherhood has tempered that fierceness in her or whether it's made it worse."

"If it hasn't…burned itself out of her then what?"

"Then I'd say you're royally screwed for doing this." Red offered, hearing Emma's puff of laughter. "And not in the good way your majesty," she added with a cheeky grin.

"I suppose not."

"You know what they say, your grace. A mother protecting its young is the fiercest animal of all. Perhaps she's put that fierceness to good use by pushing it towards protecting the child you both share but if she hasn't…then be prepared for anything. For anything is what she's capable of."

Emma remained silent for a long time not speaking before finally she let her words slip out. "I waited my entire life to find her. When we met, I felt like the whole world stood still. We chased each other into the woods like children." She paused again, a small smile lighting up her face, "I thought she was some sort of woods nymph or something. I never told anyone Red but that night afterwards…I saw a stag and his mate."

Red gasped, knowing as clearly as Emma did what that meant.

"I think it was a sign of things to come," She continued, "But I can't be sure and I know better than most that Regina doesn't deserve the second chance I'm willing to grant her. She didn't even deserve the first, but I didn't know who she was." She trailed off again, thinking. "I won't make this easy on her. She's got to have a pretty damn good explanation and she'd better be prepared to fight for me the way I'm fighting for her…well maybe not the way I'm fighting for her but you know," She offered with a sheepish smile, which earned her a proud look from Red.

"According to your mother, she wasn't always that way. She once told me that Regina was so kind and pure and loving. I didn't believe her, having only heard stories of how evil and then having met her in person and seeing for myself just what she was capable of; but your mother said that she wasn't always that way and I never knew your mother to state falsehoods."

"I know a bit of their history, that mother met Regina because her horse ran away and she saved her. I also know my grandfather wanted Regina as his wife because of my mother."

"Yes, she wanted Regina as fiercely as anything else. All that happened between them…I think your mother never really gave up on her. Even if she acts as though she despises her; I think deep down she's still that little girl that desperately wants a mother."

"How strange our family tree is then."

"It tangles and tangles further." Red murmured with a small smile and a shake of her head. "Do you think she knew who you were at first?"

"I know she knew who I was at Samhain but no…I don't know whether she recognized me or not. I know she wasn't what I pictured when I thought of the evil queen."

"You pictured someone old and ugly huh?"

Emma nodded, "Certainly not her. She's an incredible beauty and one I can see that's appealing to a great number of people."

"Is that part of the reason you love her, because of her face?"

"I desire her in part because of her body and face yes, but it's more than that. When we were together I felt like…I was a moth…and I was drawn to the flame…her…I burned for her…in ways I've never experienced since…and believe me I've tried."

"With Pinocchio," Red hummed softly, with a quick glance at the still sleeping man. He slept deeply when it came to conversations going on around him but he would rouse at the slightest sound with a drawn sword should anything sound out of the ordinary.

"Everyone thinks we're in love, you see. They see us together and assume that…but he doesn't make me come alive like she does. I feel like the whole world falls away and it's just her and I…and nothing else exists or matters. I want that back but I also want her to prove to me that she wants me in the same ways I've always wanted her."

"I told you to make her fight for you and I meant it. You need to be on equal footing. It can't be you chasing after her all the time."

"You know when my father first died and my mother made the decision to give me the throne; my very first thought was…I didn't want it. I wanted to run and hide as far away as I could. So no one could find me…even Regina and Henry. I didn't want that kind of responsibility. It scared me and I suddenly realized that whether I wanted to or not I was going to be thrust into the history books of our world."

"I've never known you to be a coward, your majesty."

"It's not that it was that I wasn't sure I was ready for that responsibility and then I started thinking that if maybe the bounty on Regina's head was lifted she'd be able to come home to me and I would finally get reacquainted with my son and her. So I made the decision to stay even though I was afraid to. How sad it was that my first act as Queen was something completely selfish."

"We all have to do things we're afraid of your highness and you're not a bad ruler. You're fair and loyal like your parents. Even if taking the crown may have seemed like a selfish act for that reason alone."

"I know, I just hope I can remember that when I finally have Regina back. I want so much to be selfish where she's concerned but I also have my people and I cannot forsake them even if all I want to do is run and hide with Regina and our son. Shirk all my duties and leave it all to rot."

"You will do what's right. You're a good queen and level headed ruler. You are as honor bound as your parents and you will succeed in whatever endeavor you plan be it with her or without. You have to believe that. Everything happens and works itself out for a reason. Love is powerful magic Emma and it has a way of making things right even if we cannot see it just yet."

* * *

Emma sat on the beach after a grueling two day ride. The sun beat down on herself and her friends as she buried her booted feet in the white sand. In the distance she could hear seagulls calling and the waves lapping continuously beating against the rocky, sandy shore. It would've been beautiful she supposed if she didn't feel like she was going to war. Behind her she could hear Pinocchio pacing. The man continuously kicked up sand that she could feel beating against the back of her white poet's shirt. She had forgone her armor the closer they'd drawn to the beach; afraid the salt water would corrode the metal and who know just what they would be getting themselves into sooner rather than later. She'd sent word to Melody who'd assured her she'd meet them here but so far she hadn't shown.

Red seemed intrigued by the seagulls running along the harder beach sand she noted. The woman was running after them hunting them like a puppy would. Strange to think that she was as old as her mother she mused as she resisted the urge to fall back on the sand. Pinocchio would just kick the sand in my face to spite me, she thought.

She snickered at the passing thought as she watched Red stalking another unsuspecting seagull. She could've sworn Red was going to drop down on her elbows and start shaking her tail before she pounced like a dog. She turned away glancing back at the ocean as the waves continued to lap at the shore. It'll be doing that for as long as we live and long after we die, she thought finding some comfort in the thought that some things never changed.

She glanced up at the sound of horse's hooves beating out a steady rhythm on the sand. Since both Melody's parents were still alive she was still a princess, and as heir to the Kingdom she was surrounded by four armed guards. The girl's black hair, longer than it was the last time Emma had seen it waved behind her in a braided tail in the wind that picked up at the horse's heavy canter. Her green eyes danced as she watched Emma slip to her feet and stand beside Pinocchio and Red who had come running towards them at the sounds of riders approaching.

Despite not being in her usual courtly gowns, Emma was every inch the Queen she was at home. She stood with a straight back and her shoulders pushed back. She smiled as her friend stopped and slid from her horse running over despite the guards hesitant expressions to embrace Emma.

"Hello your grace," Melody greeted with a bright laugh as she loosely held Emma in an embrace.

"Good afternoon Princess." Emma greeted with a small smile of her own. "How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?"

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances," Emma gave her a small smile.

"So why is it you need to meet with my grandfather?" Melody asked, her jade eyes dancing merrily at the blonde.

"I need something that only he can give me."

"Is it about that illness you were struck with ten years ago?" Melody cocked her head studying Emma.

Most people had been told when she'd been forced into hiding that she had acquired an illness that required a lot of rest and her parents felt it would be best if she recovered in the countryside where it would be quieter. Both Melody and Alexandra had sent letters to her and she'd written back a few times so they wouldn't think she'd died or something; mostly though she'd kept to herself.

"Something like that," Emma gave her a small smile. "I require something special that only Atlantica is known to have to make sure I don't get ill like that again."

"And you want me to talk to my grandfather?"

"Actually I would like to talk to him myself."

"He's not very fond of humans, your majesty, especially human royalty." Melody frowned.

"I know; which is why I need your help. Perhaps it would be best if I were to…go to him…in his own environment?"

Melody looked at her, really studying the woman before her. Emma had never accused the other girl of having a lot of brains. She was usually preoccupied with other…shinier things…but it seemed that she'd outgrown that with age or perhaps she could just read the queen that well. They had after all been friends since they were young either way she knew something was clearly not right.

Melody stared at her for a few moments longer making Emma shift back and forth uncomfortably before she took her hand. "Come with me."

They walked slowly to the clear blue water's edge. Emma could feel her feet getting soaked through her leather boots but she paid no heed as Melody pulled her further out into the surf not at all concerned for the expensive green silk wrap dress she wore. She continued until they stood at their waists with the gentle waves moving around them, tugging at their clothing and flirting with their bodies ever so gently.

"There is only one way for you to gain the fins and gills you'll need to seek out my grandfather. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have no choice, it's my only hope."

Melody bit her full pink bottom lip staring at her before she nodded. "Okay." She reached up untying the shell necklace around her neck. The blonde queen's brow furrowed. She'd never seen her friend without her ever present necklace and she'd always wondered why. "This will only work on you. Your other friends will have to stay here. Don't worry I'll look after them." Melody offered her a smile, which Emma nodded to but didn't return.

"I know you aren't…after what you say you are…but I trust you Emma…please don't violate my trust."

"I won't." The Queen immediately promised and Melody nodded as she leaned forward and tied the necklace around her neck.

"This will only work for a twenty four hour period. You'd best get done what you need done during that time. Otherwise…you will drown…" She'd never seen her friend so serious before. To Melody all things appeared to be a joke of some sort. She was always laughing, always smiling and always seeking out the shiniest object she could find. To see her so serious was strange and unusual but also a bit comforting. This was serious stuff she was about to embark on.

"I understand. I'll return quickly with what I need. Tell Red and Pinocchio to stay on the beach and I'll meet them as soon as I'm done."

Melody nodded, "All right. Close your eyes and relax. Try to think of nothing, it'll help."

Emma nodded taking a deep breath of the salty air and releasing it slowly before she closed her eyes right as her friend's lips parted. A beautiful siren song began to sound, the notes resonating within the tides and surrounding her just as the waves began to crash around them. She tried to stay relaxed as the waves swept her under. Her eyes shot open and she looked down, in place of her legs, a blue green fin now rested. Shot through with various colored scales, it was beautiful to behold. In the underwater surface of the clear blue sea, the sunlight caught some of the scales sending sparkles of turquoise, midnight blue, and sea foam green shooting off in various directions. She gasped as she tried to move her legs now confined within the fin one at a time but it didn't work. Instead the tail twisted to one side and then the other. She'd have to get used to moving them as one it appeared.

She looked up noting the deepness of the surface. Melody sure has a powerful set of chords she thought to herself as she began to swim deeper and deeper as the light from the sun got dimmer and dimmer. The strange necklace pulsed at her throat as her arms moved through the water and her powerful tail swished and flicked back and forth easily following the deeper tides that tried to pull her in one certain direction or the other. It was difficult work but somehow her new body or perhaps it was the strange necklace seemed to guide her with its pulsing gold light. It was like a beacon; she thought hazily as she slowly descended deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean.


	18. Rhythm of the Tides

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 18: Rhythm of the Tides **

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry this one took so long guys. It's unedited mostly because I've been dragging my feet on this one. My personal life is in shambles right now and I'm still reeling from everything there. So that's my only real excuse for not getting this thing out faster. As always I appreciate feedback. Like I said this one is unedited. I tried to go back through to check it but I'm sure I missed a few things here and there. Please forgive my mistakes and let me know what you think yes? It means a whole lot to me and trust me I need it right now. ~ Bella**

* * *

Emma descended deeper and deeper. Here the light seemed to flee from the darkness of her surroundings and yet it was more hauntingly beautiful then the lush greenness of her favorite place at the castle ruins as a child. She stopped, hair floating upwards in the water and looked down at the necklace Melody had given her. The golden light cast itself along the high gray walls of the area she was in. Large shells and cliffs protruded from the walls and the occasional gold eye from a creature that retreated from the light that shone from the necklace as they watched her and yet she didn't feel at all threatened. She looked around as her tail continued to move, surprisingly glittering as much as the necklace in the enveloping darkness.

She smiled at the sight before continuing onward until she came upon an opening in the rock. Swimming through it carefully, the light continued to point until it opened up into a huge underwater valley. Emma gasped at the sight, towering before her, stood a beautiful castle. And not just any castle but one made of beautiful bits of glowing coral and bits of green, turquoise, and red sea weed. The sea weed floated up from the coral and shells waving in the gentle currents of the sea. The blonde queen stared, watching as the light from the necklace refracted prettily off the glowing coral. She couldn't keep the smile off her face at how pretty it actually was. She'd known that her mother's friend Ariel was from Atlantica but she had no idea and she doubted anyone else knew just how beautiful Atlantica actually was.

"Why would she want to leave here?" She murmured to herself.

Her tail swished as she drew closer, her arms moved through the water as she drew closer to the palace. She paused outside the large towers looking down at the sandy floor of the bottom of the ocean.

"Are you lost?" A voice spoke and the blonde queen twisted looking back at a beautiful dark haired woman with pretty bright blue eyes.

"A bit; I'm trying to find my way." Emma offered in return.

The woman offered her a smile, her straight white teeth revealed behind parted red lips.

"What way is that?"

Emma blinked staring at her, "I need to speak to King Triton but I'm unsure of how to go about doing it."

"I can take you…he's my father."

"You're Queen Ariel's sister?"

"I am. I'm the eldest of the sisters. I'm Aquata." The woman offered swimming closer, the pearls woven through her deep chestnut locks catching the light from the coral and seaweed. "When my father gives up the throne I'll be taking over."

Emma arched a brow and nodded, "Of course then it's nice to meet you Princess Aquata. I'm…Emma." She was so used to giving her title it caused her pause when she didn't need to give it.

"And you, Emma. That's a beautiful necklace."

Emma's hands immediately went to her necklace, Melody's necklace. She nodded and offered a small smile. "Thank you…"

"You took it from my niece?"

"No, never; I borrowed it from Melody. We're friends you see. When I told her I needed your father's help, she allowed me to borrow her necklace so I could come and speak to him."

Aquata's eyes skimmed over Emma's body before she began to swim slowly around her taking her in. The blonde resisted the urge to move away as quickly as possible not liking the feeling of having her back turned to someone. She was still a bit paranoid about that given that she was a Queen.

The brunette mermaid stopped in front of her and offered her a small smile. "She's as naïve as her mother; my sister Ariel."

Emma tensed as the woman's knowing blue eyes turned on her, "so what are you really here for?"

"It's just as I said…"

"Quit lying and tell me exactly why you are here."

The Queen winced at the tone of voice the other woman took before she sighed. "I need your father's help. That's why I've come."

"I don't believe you. Outsiders aren't welcome here; you should go back to where you came from."

"Please if I don't obtain your father's help…the woman I love will die."

Aquata paused, her harsh face becoming a bit softer. "She'll die?"

"Yes and my son will be without one of his mothers. I can't do that to him. And I can't abandon her."

Aquata stared at her for a long time before she spoke softly. "All right; I'll take you to my father but I cannot promise that he'll be as lenient with you as I've been."

"So be it. I have to try."

"Are you willing to die for her?" Aquata asked as they began to swim towards the entrance to the strange palace.

"Yes," Emma answered without hesitation.

"To die for love, that's a truly noble death. I…envy her. I have no one that loves me like that." Aquata looked at Emma, studying her pretty features in the strange reddish orange and blue light. "She's very lucky to be loved so much."

"I'm sure you'll find the one for you Aquata. They exist. It just takes time to find them."

"When did you find her?"

"She saved me and I didn't even realize I needed saving. So now it's my turn."

"My sisters would squeal if they heard you speak like that. They're fascinated by the things our sister Ariel has now. I believe they all think they're loves should be knights or some such."

"Do you not have knights here?"

"No, of course not; that's a human invention. We don't believe in things of that nature."

"Huh. Strange but I suppose things are done differently here."

"Yes, the Kingdom of Mer isn't like that. We're a bit more superior."

Emma's eyes narrowed her hackles rising immediately at the snooty tone the brunette mermaid had taken.

"And yet you're confined to the water. Strange how that works."

The brunette turned shooting her a glare. "Indeed."

Slowly they entered the large coral structure. The light from the coral was a bit softer, more of a gentle glow then the brightness of the outside. Beautiful white marble statutes lined the walls in hollow alcoves that had been carved out from the coral. They slowly made their way through the hallway until they came upon a large open room surrounded by thick columns. Sitting in the center held up by a large stone facing stood a throne made of seashells and upon it rested a white haired man wearing a golden circlet around his head. He was clean shaven with wise blue eyes. Clutched in his hand, his thick arm bent at the elbow was the trident glowing with a bright light.

"Father," Aquata spoke as she drew closer pulling Emma along with her.

"Daughter…who is this?"

"This is…Emma…"

"She's wearing my granddaughter's necklace."

"I asked to borrow it your grace. I'm Queen Emma of the Enchanted Forest. I have come seeking your help."

"I'm not one inclined to help a human…even one that has disguised herself as a mermaid." Triton frowned at her, the hard set of his mouth making him look all the more severe.

"I'm sorry your highness. It was the only way." Emma hung her head trying to seem remorseful for this decision. Truth be told, Triton was making this easier for her to accomplish by acting so cold towards her.

"What is it you came here for…Emma?" Clearly he didn't intend to acknowledge her title.

"My true love; she was taken from me."

"Taken?" Triton's icy eyes grew intrigued.

"Yes, your grace. I'm unsure of who has taken her but I know she resided in or near the Mer Kingdom for a long time…almost ten years to be exact."

"What was her name?" Aquata asked looking at her father. They seemed to be communicating with each other in a way that Emma couldn't understand.

"I…Her name may force you not to help me."

"Was it Ursula?" Triton seemed to spit the name, his grip on the trident tightened as the muscle in his right arm bulged.

"No your grace; a woman…by the name of Regina," Emma hesitated as she spoke knowing that Regina had many enemies and many she was certain were here as well as the Forest.

"We know of Regina…and her deeds. Why would you wish to bring her back from wherever she is?"

"We share a son and my son has asked me to find his mother for him. I am not one to decline this request."

"You said she was your love but you are only rescuing her for your son?" Aquata asked, turning from her father to face Emma.

"Regina and I have a lot of history. A lot of it bad; but some of it good, we need to sort through our history to determine whether we will live side by side or if we will part ways." It hurt Emma's heart to say these things but she knew it was true. She might love Regina unconditionally but ten years of heart ache and wondering had left her more wounded than anyone could imagine. The former queen would have to do much to get back in her good graces.

"And how do you expect us to help you…Emma…we know not where she was taken."

"There is a woman…a sorceress…named Maleficent. She knows where Regina is…I need her help to find her…in order to do that she wanted something…"

"I'm sure we can gander a guess at what that is." Triton said glaring contemptuously at the blonde queen.

"Yes, your grace she asked for the trident."

"And you think that I'm just going to hand it over to you because you've told us some sort of sob story?"

"No, your majesty but I was hoping you would be able to help me come up with something so that I might…trick her…and be able to get the information I need from her."

"Maleficent is a cruel, powerful shape shifter. If she wants my father's trident it isn't without reason." Aquata offered, laying a tender hand on her father's broad shoulder as she settled herself beside his throne.

"I know. I've heard of what sort of havoc will happen if that were to fall into the wrong hands," Emma motioned with her hand to the trident.

"Even if you were to give the witch my trident she may still not tell you what you needed to know. You took an awfully big risk coming here and saying any of this to us. You do realize I could banish you from this spot and you would never be able to come back here?"

"I had no choice your majesty. It was a risk that I felt worth taking."

"She said she would die for Regina Father." Aquata offered softly.

Triton moved from the throne swimming around the strange girl with his trident clutched in his hand. He stopped in front of her studying her jade green eyes. Blue bore into green for a long time and Emma resisted the urge to move back knowing subconsciously that this was some sort of test. Finally the King of the seas inclined his head.

"Yes, I see that you would die for the former evil queen if that's what it took to bring her back." He paused not saying anything for a few moments. "You have a few hours to remain here before the enchantment stops working and you will be forced back to the surface or risk drowning. Give me privacy to think over my decision and come back to me here. Aquata, take Emma with you but stay close by. Ursula has been quiet too long and we don't know what she's up to."

"Yes, Father."

"Now then leave me."

"Come with me Emma." Aquata held out her hand, "My father is a fair man and he will make the right choice."

"I hope so. They always say nothing stands in the way of true love."

"I cannot say what my father will or won't do but he will keep the people safe. He may despise humans but he will consider them in his decision."

"So be it as long as my love is home safe I care not about the methods it requires."

"True love is powerful then."

"My mother once told me it was the most powerful magic of all," Emma replied as they swam away from the large open room and back into the coral lined hallway of the palace.

"Magic such a strange concept. Magic can twist someone and turn them into…well you know…We mer people aren't that fond of it personally."

"I can understand that, I never was either."

"Hold tight to your convictions Queen Emma for I have the feeling that wherever you will go they will be tested in the most unexpected of ways."

Emma paused studying the strange beautiful mermaid as she continued to swim away as though her strange words should've had no effect whatsoever on the Queen. A shiver passed through her frame before she forced herself to keep swimming trying to catch up with the mermaid ahead of her. How strange that the girl's words had sounded like they had come from someone completely different. What sort of oracle was the crown princess of Mer? Questions plagued her mind but she forced herself to keep her mouth closed realizing that less was more in this strange underwater world.


	19. Between the Shadows

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 19: Between the Shadows**

**Author's Notes: Damn guys. I'm sorry this one took so long to get written. I was trying to work on other things but they were just falling flat so I came back to this one. I promise you I'm going to work on the others as well. I'm just not sure when. Things are still not where they should be but they're slowly getting there. I'm going back and forth on a whole lot and evaluating my life and how I want things to go. I suppose that's normal so hopefully my issues haven't bled over to this chapter. I try very hard to keep the two separate...like always I appreciate feedback and I love hearing from you guys. Trust me right now I need all the encouragement I can get. So please keep it coming! ~ Bella**

* * *

Emma swam towards Triton as the merman eyed her from his throne. She could clearly see in his bright eyes that he was angry though at what she wasn't completely certain. She hesitated but forced herself to draw closer watching him warily as he moved ever so slight forward. His arms folded carefully the trident clutched in between the fingers of his right hand. His knuckles, she noted, were turning white from the tight grip he had on the golden weapon. If she had her feet she knew she would be shifting from foot to foot from nerves.

"I'm sorry I can be of no assistance to you. What you are asking is madness. It will get my people killed and a lot of yours as well." Triton pointed out and Emma bit her lip giving a small nod.

"I understand your grace." Emma dipped her head looking down. "Just as I'm sure you'll understand why I'm going to do what I have to."

Triton's eyes narrowed as his parted to speak but it was too late. The blonde queen darted forward grabbing the triton and pulling with all her might. It came loose from his fingers and she shot upwards darting out and away into the darkness of the ocean as fast as she could. Voices yelled and she could hear swimming behind her but she pushed on knowing she had a limited amount of time now before the necklace stopped working and she would drown if she was this far below the surface.

She continued up and over swimming through the caverns and rocky cliffs that shot up from the ocean floor. Still the voices drew closer but she ignored them continuing her trip determined to get out of there as quickly as possible. The light from the necklace began to dim as she slowly made her way through the caverns. Her eyes widened as she glanced down noticing her feet were beginning to appear. Soon her legs would be the only way to kick herself back to the surface. She fought hard and fast and continued towards the surface breaking through right as her legs fully appeared beneath her. The waves crashed around her as she shoved her soaking blonde hair back and walked quickly up towards the beach.

The trident pulsed and glowed in her hand but she ignored it as both Red and Pinocchio came running towards her. The light from the sun momentarily blinded her as her friends reached her. She blinked running her wet hand over her stinging eyes trying to push the water away as best as she could given her soaked through state.

"You got it?" Pinocchio murmured, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, I got it. Where's Melody?"

"She left a few hours ago," Red said softly, pulling the Queen along knowing her wet clothing was weighing her down.

"That's for the best. She knew I was up to something she wouldn't like. Let's get this damn thing to Maleficent so we can be on our way." Emma shook the trident for emphasis.

"Emma, what happened down there?" Pinocchio asked as Emma stomped up towards the beach.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"How did you convince Triton to give it you?" He continued as the Queen turned and glared at him. "He didn't give it to you? You took it."

"I had no choice."

"Emma, this is madness! How can you do this? Do you know what she'll do if she gets a hold of that thing?"

"If it means bringing Regina home safely then it is worth everything."

"Even your life?" Red asked softly and the Queen stiffened.

"Even my soul if that's what it takes." She continued on up the beach leaving her two friends behind in the surf. Not even caring that she was still soaked to the bone she scrambled onto her horse. Her boots made a nice squelching noise as she pushed herself up slightly using the stirrups. It wasn't pleasant by any means and Emma being rather mediocre at riding had an even tougher time then someone who was actually decent at this. She still managed though it was a less than graceful mount.

"Emma, you should dry off before we leave."

"No time, we ride now." The Queen demanded picking up the reins and turning her horse towards the west, the direction they'd come from.

"Emma," Pinocchio started.

"No, you two both agreed to this. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. Regina is out there and she needs my help. My son needs his mother and I won't let him down."

The man's lips parted to speak clearly gearing up for a fight when Red laid a subtle hand on his arm. She shook her head and they shared a brief look before silently moving back to the horses following the Queen back into the woods all the while the trident glowed and pulsed just as it had when she first left the water but the light was slowly fading.

* * *

"I've brought you the damn trident like you asked; now tell me how to find Regina." Emma demanded as soon as they entered the gates of Maleficent's palace. She held the trident tightly in her hand refusing to give it up.

"Hand me the trident and we'll talk," Maleficent offered eyeing it with a grin.

She was still dressed like a Yule ball, Emma noted. She couldn't help but wonder if it was the sorceress' way of appearing less intelligent then she was. Underestimation of one's opponent always got one killed after all.

"You talk and I'll decide if it's worth the trident." The blonde queen replied refusing to back down despite the little twitch of anger she could see at the sorceress' right eye. She could hear stone cracking as the woman's anger grew and knew she was calling up the gargoyles likely in an attempt to get what she wanted.

She refused to take a step back despite the fact that she heard Pinocchio and Red drawing their swords from their scabbards clearly gearing up for the fight that was brewing.

"I won't be made a fool you little brat. Now hand it over and I might let you walk out of here with your life." Maleficent snarled all flirty playfulness gone from her pretty face as anger flashed across her features contorting them into something odd.

"You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." Emma offered in return, still not making any move to pull out her sword. The trident was their ticket out of here alive and she had no intentions of handing it over to Maleficent without first obtaining the information she needed.

"Or I could just kill you where you stand, take the trident and be done with the whole thing." A fireball formed in her right hand.

Emma didn't back down knowing she couldn't show any weakness in front of the sorceress. "Tell me where she is and how to find her and I'll give this to you without a question as to why you wanted it in the first place."

"Such a pity she's not worth the effort," Maleficent said softly. "Why waste your time?"

"My son needs his mother," The Queen said softly causing the curly haired blonde to smirk in amusement.

"Your son? You mean the little bastard she raised was yours? Well isn't that just a delightful chain of events? And instead of wanting to enjoy your new found child you decide to go after the woman who took him? How noble and yet very dumb." Maleficent clapped her hands delightfully not at all bothered by the fireball she smothered doing so.

Emma narrowed her eyes refusing to allow her anger to get the better of her. Her arms master had always told her, her temper would get her in trouble. He'd been sure to drill into her head that the one that lost their temper first would be the one to lose and she hoped this time would be no exception to that even if her opponent was a sorceress. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Pinocchio shot forward screaming with his sword raised high before he seemed to hit some sort of invisible barrier that surrounded the grinning sorceress.

"I wonder if your furniture can burn?" Maleficent asked another fireball forming in her hand.

"No!" Emma and Red both screamed as Pinocchio jumped back and Maleficent let the fireball fly.

The blonde queen moved to shove Pinocchio out of the way, the trident which had long since stopped pulsing and glowing suddenly came to life shooting out a large glowing ball that surrounded Pinocchio, Red, and herself causing the fireballs to ricochet back at Maleficent who waved them away with her hand and grin.

"Magnificent. You did bring it. Here I was concerned that you'd brought me a fake but you didn't you brought the real thing."

"What?" The queen's brow furrowed as she stared at the sorceress.

"Oh all of this was a test you see. I had to make sure you'd brought me the right thing can't be too certain now a days."

"You tried to roast our friend to prove that you had the right damn thing." Red growled, her eyes glowing golden as she grew angrier by the moment. It was a full moon that night, the Queen had noted warily but Red's cloak was firmly wrapped around her shoulders even though now one had snuck up to unclasp the fabric to let it fall.

"Calm down dog. I didn't fry your friend, so what is the problem?" Maleficent waved a hand as Emma lowered the trident slowly.

The queen swallowed looking at the trident and then at the sorceress. "Where is she? Who has her?" She decided to try while the sorceress seemed happy.

"You'll find what you're looking for…beyond the looking glass…in a place where the upside is down and where the downside is up."

"That tells me nothing." Emma said softly.

"That tells you everything," Maleficent's smile widened as the blonde queen glared at her. "Come now you still can't figure it out…oh Regina the things you make me do for you. You'll make sure you tell her how much she owes me right?"

The blonde stepped forward moving towards the sorceress despite the growls of her friends to remain where she was. "Tell me how to find her and I'll give you this."

"Find the mad hatter, he'll show you how to get where you need to go."

"Does this mad hatter have a name?" Emma demanded but Maleficent was already holding out her hand impatiently for the trident.

Reluctantly the blonde handed it to the sorceress watching as it was greedily grabbed. "Where can I find the mad hatter?" She continued.

"Why I imagine at a tea party. Now get out before my good mood turns sour."

Emma glared at the sorceress before looking at Red and Pinocchio. She nodded, and they both twisted forming a strange triangle formation to keep the Queen safe as they led her from the fortress. As the doors slammed behind her with a loud cackle, she looked to both her friends with a frown. "I had no choice." She began and Pinocchio shook his head.

"We'll get it back but right now we'd best focus on finding this so called mad hatter."

Red seemed to hesitate before speaking. "I've heard of him. Briefly; your mother mentioned him once in fact. That he was some sort of hatter to the evil queen. They broke ties a while ago though and I doubt he'll be willing to help much."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Do you have any idea where he might be Red?"

"No, but we don't have a choice but to keep looking."

"The answer is in what Maleficent said," Emma said softly.

"We'll figure it out in the morning. For now let's get out of here."


	20. White Rabbit

**All Souls Night**

**Chapter 20: White Rabbit**

**Author's Notes: And we've gotten to the part I've been rather excited about. I hope you guys enjoy it and like last time I appreciate feedback. Most of this was done over the weekend when I was running on lack of sleep and sushi. It's beautiful what comes out of my brain when I'm deprived of rest. I do believe that is when I get closest to Wonderland myself. ~ Bella  
**

Emma replayed Maleficent's words carefully before her brow furrowed. She pulled out the hand mirror she had slid into her bag at Henry's quiet request. She hadn't pulled it out for fear of what Red or Pinocchio would think. But the need to figure out Maleficent's weird riddle made her realize she needed help figuring out just what the hell the blonde sorceress was on about.

"Sidney, are you there?" She asked.

His face slowly floated in the mirror and she offered him a soft sad smile. "Does her majesty require my assistance?"

"Yes I do. Can you tell me what you know about a hatter that used to associate with Regina?"

Sidney arched a brow, "Her majesty is not kind by any stretch of the imagination but you know that. So yes I do know the hatter she is likely speaking of. His name is Jefferson."

"Where is he?"

Sidney seemed to hesitate before he spoke. "He's trapped." He finally replied, "In Wonderland."

"In Wonderland? What is that?" Emma asked her brow furrowing.

"Not what. Where." Sidney spoke with a slight eye roll.

"How do I get there?"

"You don't."

"Then how am I supposed to save Regina if I need the damn hatter to get there and if there is no other way to get there."

"Wonderland isn't what it sounds like your grace."

Emma paused studying him, "How did the cards get here then if it's so impossible to get to Wonderland from here? It would be difficult to travel back and forth I'd imagine."

Sidney hesitated biting his lower lip before he spoke. "Her majesty once mentioned that one could "fall down a rabbit hole and find their way to Wonderland. It's what happened to the hatter's wife when she was young and that's how he knew about different worlds and portal jumping."

Emma frowned and nodded, "Where would I find the right rabbit hole then?"

"I don't know. Her majesty never mentioned that in my presence."

The blonde chewed her lip as she wandered through the darkened woods with the mirror away from camp. She didn't trust Red or Pinocchio not to listen to the conversation and neither of them she could tell truly trusted the magic mirror. Nor me anymore, she thought sourly.

She continued to walk, her sword banging against her back for which she was grateful. She felt a bit more protected with her father's sword. The woods were growing darker by the moment but still she wandered, distracted as she tried to puzzle out a way to find the rabbit hole that led to Wonderland.

The wind picked up bringing with it the smell of the forest as she hiked up a hill and stood near a dead old oak tree. She took a breath, looking up at the moon trying to shine through the thick foliage. With her eyes turned upwards, her foot didn't connect with the ground she expected. Instead a large hole seemed to swallow her. She gasped as she tumbled down and down. Deeper and deeper; she grabbed for the roots of the old tree trying to hang onto something to pull herself out but it was no use. They broke off in her hands unable to support her weight. She clawed at the dirt walls trying to gain purchase but gravity didn't seem to be on her side as she continued to fall head over heels until suddenly the wind rushed up to meet her stopping her dead a few inches above a black and white tiled floor. She gasped as she closed her eyes for a moment before the wind seemed to decide not to cushion her any further and she was dropped unceremoniously onto the tiles.

She sat up rubbing at her ribs before scampering over to check on Sidney's mirror that was now resting a few feet from her. She hoped the fall didn't break the mirror.

"Sidney are you all right?" She asked turning it over. Aside from the large crack in the handle and a slight chip on the mirror's surface it appeared all right.

"Sidney?" She asked again but the mirror remained blank. She bit her lip before making her decision. She pulled her boot laces tight and sliced off enough with the sword so that she could tie the mirror to the belt of her tunic. Once she had the mirror secured she began to look around as she sheathed the sword.

"What the hell?" She asked as she approached a gaudy gold and crystal chandelier that seemed to be hanging vertical to the floor. She reached out poking it before looking up.

"What the…" She breathed noticing a beautifully carved wooden chair and matching table were sitting on the ceiling. She looked back at the chandelier and then back at the table and chairs. Her brow furrowed before she made her decision. Watching the "floor" above her with a weary eye she moved around on the tiled "ceiling" trying to find a door or anything that might allow her to pass from this strange room.

The further along she went in the strange room the more she noticed appearing on the "floor". A fireplace with a burning fire stood against one wall. She looked back at the "ceiling" and noticed a large pipe ran its length likely letting smoke out. Sighing she made her way to the other side. In the center of the wall she noticed it, a door.

Reaching out she grasped its handle carefully unsure of her own center of gravity. She swung from it in a strange fashion before the door clicked and swung open. The queen slammed back down on the "ceiling" as the door cracked open. Carefully she stood up trying to peer through the strange door. Taking a breath she grabbed at the doorway once more and swung her legs up followed by her upper body. She crawled through the low lit hallway that continued to get smaller and smaller as she went along. The ceiling was brushing her back now as the walls began to close in on her. She was beginning to get claustrophobic when the small hallway suddenly opened up and she was able to stand up. Another door awaited her, this one already standing open revealing a beautiful garden. She stood up dusting off her knees as she glanced around.

Overhead, a small rocking horse fly fought with another before they both flew off. Emma blinked taking in the rather bright vivid colors of the whole place. It was almost blinding in its rich color scheme. Her nose drew up slightly, wrinkling as she stared at the large flowers and huge mushrooms that stood up around her. Suddenly one of the flowers twisted towards her.

"Well don't you look like Alice..."

"Excuse me?" Emma spoke, her jade eyes wide as she stared at the large yellow flower whose bright red eyes blinked as it shook on its stem ever so slightly.

"You're not her though so what are you doing here?"

Emma took a breath and glanced around. "I'm looking for someone." She said softly. "She was taken from my world."

"Taken you say?" An elderly voice spoke and she twisted looking over at a wilting yellow flower. "Terrible tragedy that is."  
"Must you interrupt I was speaking to her first."

"Well you certainly weren't providing her with good conversation," The wilted yellow flower sniffed.

"I am offering better conversation then you."

As the two began to quarrel, Emma decided to take her leave continuing on through the garden. She looked up trying to peer over the top of a mushroom when a bright lime, purple, and pink caterpillar wearing a red fez turned to look at her. It was then she noticed he was puffing on a rather large gold hookah. Her nose wrinkled as she tried not to cough as he blew smoke in her face before asking in a far away voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Queen Emma of the Enchanted Forest. Who are you?"

"Who I am is unimportant. Who you are is important." Again he blew smoke in her face as she tried to breathe through it. It smelled awful.

"Who I am? What does that have to do with anything?" Emma asked studying the strange caterpillar and noting his red boots on his feet.

"That, my dear girl, has everything to do with anything."

Emma's brow wrinkled, "I'm looking for someone. She's been taken by the Queen. Do you know I can find her?"

The caterpillar continued to puff not speaking a word as the smoke got thicker and thicker and finally he disappeared into the smoky grey.

She blinked looking around. He was nowhere to be found. "How strange this place is." She muttered to herself as she continued to walk. Her sword's scabbard tapped against her back in a comforting rhythm as the mirror swung back and forth against her thigh. No way was she leaving anything in this strange world.

The deeper she went into the garden the thicker the talking flowers and the mushrooms became. It didn't seem like every flower spoke but the ones that did always asked her in strange voices who she was or mentioned that she wasn't Alice but she did bear a striking resemblance to her. Whoever this Alice person was, Emma felt sorry for her since she had probably gone through the same thing trying to get information out of the chatty flowers.

When she finally reached what appeared to be the end there were two signs. One pointing up at the sky the other pointing down at the ground; she arched a brow. What the hell was this?

"If one wished to go up all one would have to do would be able to fly." Spoke a soft voice with a distinct purr in its voice.

Emma twisted drawing her sword immediately. She held out in front of her as she twisted and turned trying to make it a bit more difficult to find her.

A loud purr sounded beside her ear as she turned and stared at the sign. Sitting on top was a large grey tabby cat with bright purple eyes.

"I didn't know cats could smile," She murmured studying the large tabby that was purring loudly with a grin on his face.

"It's a part of my charm…or breed." He offered, his grin widening to reveal his razor sharp teeth.

"You can speak?"

"Indeed. So can you." The cat pointed out, his tail swinging back and forth.

"Do you know where I can find…the Queen of Hearts?"

"The Queen of…Hearts you say? Why I imagine she's quite a card." The cat's purr was loud as though he was laughing.

Emma frowned, "I see I can't depend on anyone here to help me."

The cat turned over in mid-air twisting his feet as his tail continued to swish. Upside down as he was his grin looked like a frown.

"It depends on who you ask…and what you ask."

"All right; I'm here looking for someone. She was taken and brought here."

"Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Emma asked tensing.

"Tick tock, tick tock." The cat lifted his paw twisting it in the air as his head twisted around on his body, the grin never leaving his face.

She felt slightly sick as she noticed his head rolled fully on his neck without any problems.

"Where is she?"

"The ones you seek aren't where you think." The cat's paw waved as he spoke.

"Then where are they?"

"I can't say…." The cat slowly faded away, the last thing she could see of him, his strange grin.


	21. Tweedle de Dee, Tweedle de Dum

**Chapter 21: Tweedle de Dee, Tweedle de Dum  
**

**Author's Notes: Sorry this one took so damn long to get up guys. I've been really busy with work and I lost internet for three days. A storm knocked out the cable outside of my place. It was very unpleasant; however that being said I was able to work on this a bit and I was able begin to craft the third chapter of Wonderstruck. I'm rather happy with being able to get so much going. Now I just gotta keep it up. Hopefully you'll see a few more updates in the next few days. I hope you guys enjoy! ~ Bella**

Emma glanced around trying to find the infuriating cat but he had disappeared. She sighed glancing back and forth at the two parallel paths that split off ahead of her. One way looked dark and barren, the trees that lined the path were leafless. Even the sun was having trouble peaking through. The other way looked lush and green. Tall trees with beautifully laden branches overlooked the sunny path. Such a strange contrast. She glanced upward at the strange bluish green capped mountains before making her decision. She turned towards the barren dark looking way and began to walk keeping her ears and eyes open just in case something were to sneak up on her.

She came upon the ruins of a burned out village after walking for what seemed like forever. Some sort of flag pole with a strange looking hat leaning against its burnt out wooden base stood in the center of the various ruined homes and charred buildings. Cocking her head, she eyed it. Leaning down she brushed her hand against the singed top of the hat noting it's deep purple color.

"It isn't,"

"the one,"

"you're looking for." Two strange voices spoke behind her. She whipped around sword pointed ahead of her before she looked down.

Standing in front of her wearing little red and purple coveralls and strange yellow beanie hats were two chubby boys with identical strange smiles.

"And who are you two?" She asked, not bothering to lower her sword.

"I'm Tweedledee and that's my brother Tweedledum."

"No no, I'm Tweedledee and he's Tweedledum." They both began to point at one another with those same strange little grins lighting up their chubby cheeks.

"He's mistaken miss. I'm Tweedledee and he's Tweedledum."

"I don't care who either of you are. Unless you two are going to help me find the Queen of Hearts then you aren't useful to me." Emma snapped growing agitated by the way they continued to go back and forth like that.

"Why would,"

"you want,"

"to find,"

"her?" They both asked at the same time, finishing the sentence easily.

"She took someone from me. Someone very special and I want her back." Emma explained before she paused looking at the slightly wide eyed look the two identical looking boys wore. "Do you know where she is? That damn cat wouldn't tell me."

"You,"

"mean,"

"Chess?" They both asked together as that seemed to be their pattern.

"Is he a big tabby cat with purple eyes that floats?"

"That,"

"would,"

"be,"

"Chess," again the two voices rang out at the exact same time with the exact same accents on certain letters.

"Do you know where the Queen of Hearts is?" Emma asked again noting the devious look the two boys wore.

"Maybe," They both responded together again.

"Well where is she?" The blonde demanded when neither chubby boy seemed like they were going to give her an answer.

"Why,"

"she's,"

"not,"

"here." They both offered an identical smirk.

"I've already gathered as much. So where can I find her if she's not here?" The Queen gritted her teeth, having sworn she wouldn't hurt a child no matter what the circumstances. And however annoying these little brats were, they were still children and as such fell into her promise to herself. Children weren't meant to be harmed, neither were unarmed people. Two kinds of people that must always be protected even at the expense of her own life.

"Why,"

"in,"

"her,"

"mirror."

"Her mirror?" Emma asked growing intrigued, "do you mean like this one?" She held up the strange hand mirror.

"Not at all." They both responded.

"Hers,"

"is,"

"much,"

"bigger."

"Where is it?" Emma asked, waiting as the boys once again looked at one another.

"Why,"

"in,"

"her,"

"castle." They grabbed onto each other's hands, the devious little smile fading from both chubby cheeked faces.

The Queen cocked her head, "So she is as terrible as I suspected?"

"You,"

"said,"

"the Queen,"

"took,"

"someone,"

"special. You'll,"

"be,"

"lucky,"

"to,"

"find,"

"the heart."

"What do you mean? I'll be lucky to find her heart? Does the Queen take hearts?" Emma paused, "That's why she's called the Queen of Hearts isn't she? Because she steals hearts." Slowly Emma lowered the sword which she'd kept up this entire time. "Did she take your parents in that way?"

"She,"

"takes,"

"everyone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Emma bowed her head slightly, before looking at the two boys. "She stole my son's other parent from us too. We both miss her so. So you see why it's so important for me to get her back?"

"Yes,"

"we,"

"understand." They both offered their own versions of sympathetic looks, which really looked more mischievous then not.

"Then will you both guide me to the Queen's castle? Please I beg of you. I must find Regina."

"Regina,"

"you,"

"said?"

"Yes, her name is Regina. She's a beautiful dark haired woman." Emma explained watching closely as both strange chubby boys exchanged a look. She wasn't sure what passed between their identical expressions but she'd still seen it.

"We've,"

"seen,"

"her."

"You have? Where is she then? Is she here?"

"No,"

"not,"

"anymore."

"What do you mean she's not here?" The Queen arched a brow staring at them as both boys looked at her earnestly.

"She,"

"was,"

"here but,"

"she's,"

"not,"

"here,"

"anymore." The boys grabbed hands swinging them back and forth as the mischievous look faded from their faces.

"Where is she now?"

"We,"

"don't,"

"know,"

"but we,"

"can,"

"show,"

"you."

"Then show me please." Emma asked, sheathing her sword as the boys turned and began to lead her down an overgrown slightly charred trail.

* * *

"This is where she was?" Emma looked around having figured out quickly after almost brushing against the wall of the high hedge maze that the walls were dangerous. She'd lost an arm guard because of its hold. What a protection device, she thought sourly.

"Yes,"

"this,"

"was,"

"the,"

"place." Both Tweedles pointed towards the raised stone platform that was overgrown with various vines that looked very similar to the hedge maze.

"We,"

"tried,"

"to,"

"see,"

"her,"

"once."

"What happened?" The Queen asked feeling her heart hurt for the little chubby boys that so far had been the most helpful out of anything here in Wonderland.

"They almost lost an arm each. Pity that." The smiling teeth of the floating cat appeared upside down followed by the cat himself. "Luckily I was nearby and heard their cries."

"How lucky for them both," Emma said dryly, eyeing the damn cat. "I suppose you are good for something other than being cryptic."

"It's in my nature Queen Emma of the Enchanted Forest."

"What are you doing here? I figured by the way you spoke that you'd stay far away," The Queen resisted the urge to pull her sword and swipe at the damned beast.

"I tend to…float about..."

"Indeed you do. Can you tell me where she's gone? You said you couldn't say but clearly you know."

"I know no such thing. Do you think I wouldn't disclose such valuable information if I knew it?"

Emma narrowed her eyes watching as the Tabby's grin grew bigger. He floated closer to the strange vines that reached out to grab him immediately. He purred as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the vines reaching for empty air.

"She hated them you know." The tabby spoke beside her ear.

"What?"

"Those vines. Look at the flowers on them, they're white."

"What does white flowers have to do with anything?"

"Why everything my dear Queen; everything."

Emma glared at him as he floated away happily purring as this was all some great joke to him. The Tweedles who'd remained silent looked up at Emma earnestly.

"He,"

"means,"

"the Queen,"

"didn't,"

"put,"

"those,"

"there. They,"

"were,"

"grown,"

"by your,"

"Regina." They answered, another mischievous little grin lighting up their faces.

"Regina grew them? How? Clearly she wouldn't have been able to move."

"Nor would she have been able to do anything less then sleep which is exactly what she did, the entire time she was here." A man stepped from the shadows, he was wearing a long waist coat and his hair was a mess but underneath it Emma could see he was quite handsome.

She drew her sword immediately putting herself between the Tweedles and him. Carefully she circled the platform with its strange vines unsure of whether or not they would shoot forward if her movements put her too close to them. It was then she noticed one of the man's arms was in some sort of make-shift sling.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I heard voices. I came to investigate. What are you doing here?" The man asked carefully lifting his good hand.

"I'm here to find Regina."

"Why ever would you want to do that?" His lip drew up in disgust as his blue eyes flashed. Clearly he hated the woman as much as everyone else did.

"Because my son deserves to have his mother," Emma provided the same answer as always as she tightened her grip on her sword. Her boots barely made a noise over the strange yellows and red tiles as she moved towards the strange man.

"My daughter deserved to have her father and yet look what your precious Regina did to me!" He snarled, almost lunging forward.

"What did you do to her to make her turn on you?" Emma challenged, her own eyes flashing.

The man shot forward anger turning his face into a snarling mess as Emma side stepped his vicious tackle easily, hitting him on the bottom with the flat of her blade on his way by for good measure. He stumbled at the hit, his body lurching to the right. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The vines shot out grabbing him around his wounded arm and his neck pulling him down. He gave a yelp as he struggled. The blonde quickly brought her sword down slicing the vines away as more shot out. It took a bit of work but she finally had him free with minimal scratches and bruises.

"You saved my life." He struggled to get out. He sounded a bit hoarse due to the pressure of the vines around his throat. It was then that Emma noticed the strange scar that wrapped all the way around the middle of his throat.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." She said softly, holding her sword on him.

"After I attacked you, why would you help me?"

"Because you said you had a daughter. I know what it's like to be separated from a child you love."

He stared at her with a new found respect in his shining eyes as he nodded. "What's your name?" Emma asked.

"Jefferson. My name is Jefferson."

"Jefferson? As in the hatter?"

"You've heard of me then?" He tilted his head to one side studying her.

"Yes, I have. I was looking for you before I stumbled down a hole and found myself here."

"Then we're both stuck here. There is no getting back from that." Jefferson looked down sadly.

The tweedles moved slowly towards Emma, inching along now that they sensed the danger had passed. The tabby meanwhile continued to float with his strange grin.

"Where is the Queen of Hearts and more importantly where is Regina?" The Queen asked straightening as she stared at the broken man.

"The Queen took her with her. She's planning on using her as some sort of conduit to open a portal to get back to the world we're from."

"That's not possible is it?"

Jefferson hesitated. "I don't know. It takes an extreme amount of power to jump worlds….I'm a hatter…so my hat…"  
"You could jump to other worlds," Emma breathed, easily putting two and two together.

"Yes. The Queen of Hearts wanted my hat but I didn't have it when I was locked here. She wanted me to make another but I never succeeded. There are two Queens here in Wonderland. Red…and White. The White Queen ruled for a long a time and had a lot of power in her own right though she'd never use it to harm another living soul."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed," The tabby cat answered turning onto his front. It was the first time his grin faded from his face as his ears fell back.

"How did she die?" Emma asked, looking at the cat, who for once seemed forth coming with his answers.

"She was killed because much like Regina she was being used to open a portal. But her magic wasn't strong enough. It could only stay open for a few seconds and if one didn't know where they were going, they'd be lost forever; doomed to wander between worlds for eternity." Jefferson answered with a soft sigh.

"So that's what she wants to do? Open a portal to get to another world?"

"Not just any world love, she wants to get yours." The tabby cat's grin was back. "And I can only imagine what sort of havoc she plans to wreak once she gets there."

"What do you mean?"

"Regina is much stronger magically then Mirana ever was and the Queen knows it. That's why when the portal opened she sent them to find Regina…and find her they did…"

"She's going to kill her then?" Emma asked feeling light headed.

"No, not until she gets where she wants to go. Then all bets are off."


	22. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 22: OFF WITH HIS HEAD!**

**Author's Notes: Damn this one has been a long time coming. Work kinda killed my muse for this piece along with other pieces but I'm trying my damnedest to get things up and running again. I'm not really proud of where this chapter is but I know it's relevant information that was needed. It's short because I did promise to try and get this up today/tonight. I'm planning on working on the next chapter here in a bit since I just finished this one and then we'll go from there with this piece. It is starting to wind down. We're getting into the true meat of what's happened and why it happened and soon we'll be at an end. I am almost sad to see it end but I know it's something that must happen and so I do hope you will forgive me the shortness of the chapter and enjoy! ~ Bella**

* * *

"What happened to you Jefferson?" Emma asked as she slowly helped the man re-bandage his slightly mangled arm. She felt a bit sick at the sight of it but forced herself to continue. The homemade bandage had been made from strips of the man's shirt but he didn't seem to mind. At least they were able to get his arm bandaged.

"You have to understand, I have a lot of anger towards Regina," He started.

"I figured. Being trapped in a place like this can do that to a person." Emma said dryly with a slight roll of her jade eyes.

Jefferson nodded and let out a soft sigh, "I tried to kill her," he paused before continuing. "I wanted her dead for what she did to me. So I went after her when I discovered her sleeping in the hedge maze. Unlike the tweedles who got away, I didn't."

"And the vines got you before you could get her." Emma guessed with a slight wince.

"Those vines weren't actually set by the Queen of Hearts. They began to grow the moment Regina was placed there." He pointed up to the raised stone dais she'd slept on.

"So you think she did it? As a way of protecting herself?"

"I know that's why she did it. Unconscious or not Regina isn't someone you'd want to mess with. On a good day you'd come out with at least your limbs torn off your frame. On a bad day, well let's just say not many people lived to tell that tale."

"How long have you known her?" Emma asked curiously.

"A long time your majesty." Jefferson frowned looking away from her. The sky had darkened significantly but no one had made a move to go inside the castle. For some reason it seemed some unspoken law that they shouldn't explore the place in the darkness.

"What was she like before?" The blonde queen couldn't help herself. She had to know what she was like.

The hatter hesitated before he spoke. "She glowed. She was…she was beautiful…good…honest…sweet…There are all manner of words to describe her. She was innocent in every way."

"What happened to her? To make her the evil queen of legend," She couldn't help but ask.

"She was a pawn in a very powerful game of chess; a game that ended in her fall from grace."

"What part did you play in that?" She could tell he was holding back from her, the way he hunched his shoulders in his threadbare coat. He also refused to meet her eyes as well.

"I was asked to help…her progress…I agreed because…" Again he trailed off. "I agreed because the man that wanted her that way would owe me a favor. One I intended to cash in when I needed it most."

"Who was he?" Emma asked moving her hands away from his arm and looking over to the sleeping boys that were curled around the strange tabby cat. She noted that Ches, as he'd been referred to continued to fade in and out leaving little smoky trails in his wake as he purred contently obviously enjoying the warmth of the tweedles bodies as all three slept on oblivious to their conversation.

"Rumplestilskin."

"Why would he want Regina?"

"Apparently that goes back before any of our time your grace. He planned something elaborate for her. He once said he created his monster in reference to her. I have no idea what he wanted her to do but whatever it was I don't think she followed through."

Emma sighed, looking away with a small nod, "Right."

"Is it true?" Jefferson turned towards her.

"Is what true?" She forced her eyes back towards him.

"That your parents had him locked away and that he never sees the light of day?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know how safe it is for myself and my daughter once I am able to get away from this place."

"Yes, it's true. He's locked away and he'll never get out." The Queen answered, willingly telling him what he asked.

"Then the world is safer place without him." Jefferson's shoulders slumped further.

Emma glanced at him before speaking, "Earlier the tweedles mentioned something to me."

"Oh? What's that?" Jefferson lifted his head.

"They said that the Queen of Hearts disappeared into her…mirror. Do you have any idea what that could possibly mean?"

Jefferson frowned, studying the blonde before shaking his head. "I have no idea. They're not ones to falsify information though. If they say they saw something then they saw it."

"Where would she keep something like that?"

"Hidden, far away from where anyone else could get to it."

"Surely though you've explored the grounds since the Queen is gone."

"The Queen may be gone but her presence still lingers."

"So you mean she's set traps about the palace to keep you from going places?"

"Something of the sort; her pet dodo bird is wandering around here a lot. He can usually be seen circling the skies in the early morning. He stays away from this area though. He almost got caught by Regina's vines once. Pity they missed him. There is also the bandersnatch she kept as her prized possession. He's not something anyone would want to encounter even on a good day."

"What's a bandersnatch?"

"It's sort of like a very large strange dog. It has razor sharp teeth but its legs are short and it's rather stout. It has great strength and it's rather intelligent although it can't speak." Jefferson sighed, "He guards the wing that the Queen used to live in when she was here. He roams the hallways and takes care of her secrets rather fervently."

"There has to be a way around him. If he's a beast, have you tried to feed him something? You can slip past when he's distracted, or maybe when he's sleeping."

"Neither is an option. Roll up my left pants leg and you'll see why."

Emma studied him for a moment before doing as he asked. She immediately fell back scrambling away slightly at the sight. A hunk of the man's lower leg was missing. It was black on the edges of the wound although it looked healed. She hadn't noticed him walking with any sort of limp but he seemed to know how to compensate for the missing meat. She wondered just how he'd been able to attack her like that with such a wound.

"It's healing but Ches wasn't around at the time that I got bit so what you see is the putrefying qualities of the Bandersnatch's saliva."

"So wherever that thing bites it does that?"

"Yes, it has to be purified by someone with evaporating skills. Those like what Cheshire possesses. Because he wasn't around at the time and I couldn't heal it, it started to rot. What you see is what Ches was able to do to save it when he finally came to me."

Emma swallowed down the sickness that reared its head at the sight. Jefferson sighed looking out towards the garden. "The whole place is like this. Rotting from the inside out; it's only fitting that we who live here by force or willingly, rot with it."

"That's not a great way to look at it." The Queen pointed out; as she helped the man roll his pants leg back down. The tweedles didn't need to see that.

"That's the way of things here I'm afraid. Without a Queen of some sort Wonderland will rot. Mirana is dead and the Queen of Hearts is gone. Wonderland will suffer because of it."

"Who was supposed to take her place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean surely something could've happened to the Queen of Hearts and now that she's gone, and Wonderland as you put it, is rotting. So surely someone else would be able to take her place."

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"The one that's supposed to take the Queen of Hearts place."

"Stop being cryptic like that damned cat and tell me what you mean."

"The one who is supposed to succeed the Queen of Hearts is none other than her own daughter; Regina."


	23. Shadows

**All Souls Night **

**Chapter 23: Shadows**

Emma was running again. Through the woods; the ever familiar woods that she and Regina often met in. She stopped at the tree and slid her hand along the bark. The drums thudded lowly through the trees. She could hear their familiar beats like hearts from a distance. She sighed, as she took a breath of the familiar air. She could smell the fires and the fallen leaves. The wind blew through the branches and she shifted, sliding down to sit on a high gnarled root. She looked down through the mask holes she wore as the cracking of leaves echoed in the clearing and then she appeared.

She rose to her feet and smiled, her arms opening willingly as her beautiful Regina flew into her arms with a bright smile and laugh. She was wearing the gold butterfly mask she'd worn the last time she saw her.

"Hello my love," She murmured pulling her tightly against her. She held her tiny waist tightly, feeling the deep burgundy velvet of her gown. "You look beautiful," She meant it.

Regina pulled away, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "So do you." She spoke softly.

"What are we doing here?"

"I brought you here for a reason."

"I figured as much. Have you ever spoken to me in my dreams before?"

"No, but I have that ability. I know I'm under a sleeping curse, just like the one I put your mother under."

"I remember the story from when I was younger." She pulled her back into her arms, sliding her fingers up her back and through her loose black hair. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can only escape for short periods of time….and it drains me a lot."

"It's really you then?"

"Yes, it's really me." Regina offered her a soft smile. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through but I need your help."

"I'm coming for you. As soon as I can find you, I promise, but after this is all said and done we have to have a long conversation."

"I know and I'm more than willing to have that conversation with you."

"What do I do Regina?"

"Leave wonderland. I know you're there."

"I don't know how." Emma tightened her grip on Regina's waist.

She felt the woman take a breath and sigh. "I want you to go back to our son."

"Regina,"

"He needs you and I'll be dead before you find me."

"I won't allow that. I'll find you I promise."

"Hush." Regina laid her finger against Emma's lips. "It's going to happen. There is nothing you can do to save me."

"Yes, I can and I will. I'm coming for you."

"No, you aren't. Go back to our son Emma. He needs at least one of us."

"He needs us both." Emma countered. "I swore to him, I'd bring you home and that's what I'm going to do."

"Emma,"

"Don't." The Queen snapped as the beautiful brunette stared up at her. "I'm not leaving you to die."

"Then you'll die too and where does that leave our son?"

"My mother will watch over him."

"Like hell she will." Regina snarled.

Emma arched a brow and Regina's upper lip drew back down over her teeth.

"Just because you two have bad history doesn't mean I love you or her any less. That's not my burden to bear; the history between you both is littered with enough bodies and blood. I want no part of it."

"I know that." Regina sighed softly, "Believe me I know."

"I don't know that you do but that's not for here or there. Tell me how to find you."

"I don't know where I am."

"Yes you do, I can tell when you're lying. You won't look me in the eye."

Regina glared up at her, "I don't know." She repeated but her eyes shifted as she spoke and the Queen shook her head.

"You are so stubborn."

"And you are so exhausting." The former evil queen countered in return.

"Indeed." Emma took a breath. "The hatter says there is a mirror in your mother's chambers that can show us where you are or send us to you?"

Regina shook her head, "I know the mirror but it'll be impossible to get to. She'll have it hidden."

"What am I looking for?"

"I cannot tell you. I don't know myself. But it may be able to send you back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm not leaving you Regina."

"You have to. Emma, don't come for me." Regina demanded even as she began to fade away.

Emma tried to grip her a little tighter only to find she faded through her fingers like sand. The blonde stared in shock and tightened her arms trying to hold on to her for longer but it was no use. She was gone. She sighed as she looked around noting the moonlight streaming in through the branches. She glanced around as she heard dry leaves begin to crackle like something was walking.

"You came again." She murmured as the large stag stared at her from its place deep in the woods. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "This is just a dream…right?"

The stag cocked its head and took a step back. She glanced behind her only to see a man wearing a mask and little else. It covered the entirety of his face as he shifted and gripped the knife in his hand. She gasped, looking back at the large deer.

"You're the king stag," She breathed as the deer dipped it's large horned head and turned taking off through the woods leaving the man to chase and Emma to stare after the pair. She only prayed the stag survived the night.

* * *

She gasped as she sat up, staring around. The sun was rising in the bright blue sky.

"Good morning love." The strange cat purred beside her head as he crossed his front feet in front of him.

"I wouldn't call it that." She muttered, as the cat continued to grin. "Sleep here is a difficult thing to obtain isn't it?"

"Sleep perchance to dream. For dreams are doors to different realities." The cat spun around to his back as his head continued to float from his body in the exact same position.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so cryptic. It's rather annoying really."

"But where is the fun in a straight answer?"

"I need a straight answer to get me past the dodo bird and the bandersnatch."

"Or you need no answer at all and merely a half put together plan after all improvisation is the best form of plan."

"If I don't know what to improvise, I won't know how to beat the damn thing, you dumb cat." Emma ran her hands through her long hair as she watched Jefferson sit up. The man groaned and she sighed.

"You'd do best not to insult Ches." Jefferson muttered. "He likes to float about but if you really need him, he'll show up. Of course assuming you haven't offended him that is." The hatter offered the cat a grin of his own which was returned with a loud purr.

"Touche old man." Cheshire spoke with his ever present grin.

Jefferson dipped his head and then looked at the Queen.

"I think it will be safer for you to stay here with the Tweedles. They won't be fast enough to get past the beast and if it's as intelligent as you say it may take a lot to trick it and with your leg…"

"It will slow you down and yet I don't feel particularly inclined to staying in one place since I do believe you'll also leave me here."

"I won't. I will come back for you. You have my word."

The man narrowed his eyes, "I find actions speak louder than words."

"So be it. If you insist on coming with me I'll allow it but I won't let either of the tweedles come."

"We'll need Ches' help." Jefferson pointed out as he looked at the cat that was now frowning with his ears back.

"You know how I hate confrontation."

"You're our only hope Ches… I'm sorry if I insulted you this morning but you are the only thing that can heal either of us if the bandersnatch sinks it's fangs into us." The blonde folded her arms staring at the cat as it eyed her for a moment with its strange purple eyes.

Finally, Ches seemed satisfied with what he found because his lips tilted up in a large grin. "I think you will find my skills will be unnecessary."

"It's still best not to take a chance." Jefferson pointed out.

Emma shook her head, "Whatever. It's fine. I'm going. I don't have time to waste. Regina is dying slowly but surely." She rose to her feet and held out a hand to Jefferson. "Come with me if you insist but please don't die on me."

The man nodded and slowly they began to pick their way through the hedge maze.

"Don't touch the walls. They'll reach out and grab you and you'll never get free." He commanded and Emma nodded carefully easing herself around the corner. They walked on the strange yellow bricks until they came to a large white vault. As they approached, the blonde could hear what sounded like beating hearts; many beating hearts.

Emma's brow furrowed. "What's in here?"

"You don't want to know. We don't have time to waste if she's dying so you'd best hurry up."

The Queen nodded, and they continued their journey through the maze. Finally, they came upon a large door with a huge red heart carved into its surface. She took a breath, "Where is the dodo bird everyone spoke of?"

"Hopefully not close by. If he sees us this close to the castle…" Before Jefferson could finish a loud caw echoed.

Emma gasped as she saw large black and white bird with a huge red plumage atop his head swoop down. She pressed herself back into the castle wall as the bird's sharp claws hit the yellow stone walkway.

"Holy shit…." She muttered as she stared at the demented looking thing with the large red eyes staring right back at them. Its beak opened as it let out another loud caw. She drew her sword and looked to Jefferson.

"Get inside," She yelled. "I'll find a way to meet you!"

The man hesitated as she stepped forward. "Go!" She yelled as she took a swing at the bird as it launched itself in the air using its razor sharp talons to defend itself against her swipes. She ducked and rolled as the bird tried to grapple with her almost losing her sword in the process but she managed to hang onto the blade.

The bird lifted itself back up circling for a moment before taking another sliding landing towards her as she swiped at it again. As the bird took flight again, she took a breath. Releasing it slowly, she threw her sword with all her might knowing it was a huge risk. The risk paid off, the sword impaled the huge creature and down to the ground it tumbled. It hit with a loud thud and the ground shook. Emma gasped as she tried to keep herself upright before slowly taking a few steps forward. The bird's eyes were already starting to fog over in death and she relaxed ever so slightly.

Drawing her sword from the thing's chest proved to be difficult. Something was holding it rather tightly. Pulling didn't work and neither did pushing. She sat back on her heels wondering before she took a breath, wiggling the sword handle around she twisted and then pulled. It came free with a loud shnick noise as bright purple blood stained the ground. She gasped at the acrid smell, finding it more offensive then most odors she'd ever smelled before. It was then that she noticed it. The large hole her sword had left revealed the rot on the inside of the creature.

"You were dying anyways," She muttered. "That's why you didn't bother to get out of the way of my sword."

She wiped the blade as clean as she could on the feathers trying to ignore the way her empty stomach twisted at the smell before she turned back to the doors that were cracked open from where Jefferson had fled.

Taking a breath she slowly began to walk through the doors knowing somewhere in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't the last obstacle she faced in her journey to get to Regina.

"You'd better hang on long enough for me to get to you. Otherwise our son will never forgive you." She muttered, not knowing whether Regina would be able to hear her or not.


End file.
